


There are things I wish I never knew, but none of them are you

by JNS



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eventual Smut, F/F, Pining, Private Investigator AU, Waverly and Champ are married...sorry, canon compliant character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2020-10-27 15:02:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 44,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20762288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JNS/pseuds/JNS
Summary: Nicole had one rule...okay, she had plenty of rules, but don’t get involved with clients was rule number one.She had never even come close to breaking that rule until she met Waverly Earp.





	1. One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! 
> 
> I'm so glad to be back and to be posting a multi-chapter fic. I hope you're ready to take another ride with me? 
> 
> I have to thank [Lucky](https://twitter.com/LuckyWantsTo) for beta duties on this, you always keep me right! 
> 
> Happy reading!

Nicole rolled her computer chair across the floor towards her desk before sitting down as gently as she could. The poor thing was on its last legs, it made far too much noise whenever she moved and one of the wheels fell off at least once a week – maybe less often now that she’d given up rolling around the office while she was actually in It.

Really, it should have been replaced months ago…if she could afford to do that. She could barely afford to keep up with the rent for her office…luxuries like a chair that wouldn’t spontaneously drop you on your ass were out of the question. 

What she desperately needed were some new clients…even one would do at this point. If she didn’t make some money soon, she was going to have to let Jeremy go. Nicole hated giving bad news at the best of times, to have to give it to one of her closest friends? It was going to be the worst.

Jeremy breezed into the office, his ability to welcome every morning with a positive attitude and a blinding smile was something Nicole would never be able to match.

“Morning boss! Got your favourite.” He placed a coffee in front of her, and she clicked out of the window on her screen showing the depressing state of her finances.

Nicole inhaled the sweet aroma before taking a sip. “Thanks Jer.”

Jeremy did his usual rounds of the office, sorting through the few pieces of mail they received, checking if there were any messages on the machine…although there rarely were, and opened his laptop to go see if they had anything other than junk in their email inbox.

How he managed to do all of it with the same enthusiasm he managed to muster every workday was a mystery to Nicole. Although he didn’t know just how much trouble they were in financially.

“Any inquiries?” Nicole didn’t let herself hope, it was pointless.

Jeremy shook his head, the happiness slipping from his expression but only for a moment. “The site did get a few hits overnight though, so you never know!”

“Great,” Nicole muttered under her breath, no use brining Jeremy down with her just yet. She’d save that for when she had to tell him they were closing down for good.

Nicole grabbed the pack of cigarettes she kept in her desk drawer and headed for the door. “I’ll be out back if you need me.”

“Given up on the patches again already?” Jeremy sighed as he noticed the pack in Nicole’s hand.

“Magic up a case for me to work and I won’t even need the stupid patches,” Nicole retorted before leaving the office and heading down the back stairs.

She only smoked when she didn’t have work to do, the cravings only lasted as long as her boredom…or stress. Right now, she had both in spades, every time she thought about how little time she had to turn things around, there it was. That itch in her fingers, the urge to ignore every piece of sensible advice she’d ever been given.

It wasn’t like she didn’t know running a private investigation agency in a relatively small city would be risky. Without significant resources though she wouldn’t have been able to start one up back home…she would have gone under a month after she opened just from paying the rent. She’d needed a change of scenery anyway and coming to Purgatory as a kid to visit her Aunt had made her fall a little bit in love with the place.

Nicole slumped down on the metal stairs of the fire escape; it wouldn’t look very professional to have her out front smoking, according to Jeremy. She wanted to argue that fact, mainly because the back of the building stunk like the dumpster in the alley, but she really couldn’t. Jeremy was unfortunately right.

She was just about to flick the butt into an old mug she’d repurposed as an ashtray when the gentle beat of footsteps on concrete heading her way caught her attention. No one else had any reason to be back there, the neighbouring business only took their trash out at the end of the day.

As soon as they rounded the corner, they – _ she _ squeaked in surprise. 

“Sorry…can I help you?” Nicole raised an eyebrow at the petite brunette clutching her purse to her chest. What did she expect sneaking around in a back alley?

“Uh…are you…do you work here? At N.H. Investigations?”

“I do. People usually use the front entrance when they’re looking for me though.” Nicole teased, she instantly felt bad though as the woman’s shoulders bent in and she began fiddling nervously with the scarf around her neck.

“I didn’t want to be seen…do you mind if we speak inside?”

“Not at all,” Nicole led the way, her interest in whatever this woman needed her services for absolutely piqued.

After giving the well-practised brief introduction to the business and to Jeremy, Nicole invited their guest to take a seat in front of her desk. “This is usually the part where people tell me their name,”

“Right…sorry, I’m Waverly Hardy.” Waverly grimaced and Nicole had a feeling she knew what was coming, “Although, I hope not for much longer…maybe for the sake of my own sanity can we go with Earp?”

“Of course, Waverly Earp it is.” Nicole quickly scored out the note she had made, replacing Hardy with Earp. Just as she had expected, Waverly Earp had come there to help secure a divorce…Nicole just needed to find out why.

“I’m going to be honest with you, I’ve just about managed to scrape together enough to pay you so it won’t come as a surprise that I don’t exactly have cash to throw at a divorce lawyer.” Waverly twiddled her thumbs, she looked embarrassed by the admission. “My husband is cheating on me, I’ve known that for a while, but only recently have I managed to find a lawyer who’ll represent me with deferred payment. Problem is, he will only represent me if I have enough proof of infidelity to guarantee my soon to be ex-husband will have no option but to agree to my settlement terms…and pay my legal fees.”

“So, we’re talking photos?” Nicole asked, continuing to take notes on everything Waverly was telling her, the more she knew the better.

“Anything that can’t be refuted.” There was a passion in Waverly’s voice that had Nicole impressed. She’d dealt with a number of spouses who were hoping to catch unfaithful partners but only a small percentage had the fire in their eyes that Waverly did. “He just point-blank refuses to get a divorce whenever I’ve suggested it, so now I have to force his hand.” 

“Can I ask how long you’ve known he’s been unfaithful?”

Nicole knew she had to tread lightly in circumstances like these, emotions could get high and while she was more than capable of dealing with a tearful client, Jeremy tended to get weird. No one wanted Jeremy’s awkward jokes when they were explaining that their marriage was falling apart.

“At least the last year, I um…stopped being intimate with him when I figured it out. I hoped that he’d cave eventually and agree to the divorce so clearly he’s still getting it somewhere.” Waverly’s jaw tensed, Nicole hoped to god she wasn’t showing the surprise on her face. 

A whole year? Nicole imagined almost anyone would have caved in that length of time…but what about Waverly?

“And you?” Nicole wanted to be as delicate as possible, a crying client was bad for Jeremy but if he had to overhear conversation on hetero sex, he was even worse. “You haven’t been sleeping with anyone else?”

“No…”

“If you don’t mind me asking, why isn’t he willing to get a divorce?” Nicole didn’t get it, what exactly was he getting out of a marriage to someone who wasn’t happy and didn’t want to touch him?

“He’s never openly admitted it but I know he’s always had an eye on my inheritance,” Waverly sighed heavily while Nicole only grew more confused, Waverly said she didn’t have much money…

Waverly quickly noticed the lack of understanding and carried on, “My family owns a large plot of land… _ very _ large. He’s tried suggesting me and my sister sell it but it’s the only connection we really have to our heritage, we could never just sell it.”

“So, what? He hopes he’ll manage to convince you to sell it and then get half the money when he does agree to a divorce?”

“That’s my theory…Champ knows there’s no way I could afford a lawyer _ without _ selling it…then he’d no doubt try to claim he was due half.” Waverly slumped further into her chair, losing just a little of that fire in her eyes and Nicole could hardly blame her. This had to be a horrible situation to be in.

Nicole didn’t know this guy, but she already didn’t like him one bit. She didn’t usually take pleasure in proving a spouse was being unfaithful, but she thought she just might this time.

“I should be able to get you the proof that you need, Jeremy will discuss our deposit and fee structure.” Nicole nodded over to Jeremy’s desk, he’d also been taking notes and he was much better at figuring out how to charge for their services than Nicole. “I’ll need you to give me as much information on your husband’s normal schedule as you can. Place of work, usual hours, and if you have any idea whom exactly he’s sleeping with, then any information you have on them too.”

Waverly stood and pulled a sheet of paper from her purse, handing over the typed-up notes to Nicole. She was organised, Nicole liked that. Waverly put her hand out for Nicole to shake, she leaned forward and clasped it firmly.

“Thank you, seriously. You have no idea how much of a relief it is to know this will be over soon.”

“I’ll have to get the proof first.” Nicole reminded her kindly, chances were though if Champ was as much of an ass as he sounded, she would, but she didn’t want Waverly to get her hopes up too much.

“I’m sure you will, I have a good feeling about you,” Waverly beamed, before turning to Jeremy as he ushered her over to his desk to talk money.

Nicole couldn’t help but steal a few glances as she worked out a schedule based on the information Waverly had given her on Champ. How could anyone go looking for something else when they had _ her _ at home?

With a shake of her head, Nicole scolded herself. She should not be thinking of Waverly like that…she was a client. She did have a lovely laugh though…Nicole smiled down at her desk as Jeremy managed to get it out of her a few more times.

No…she had to stop.

Waverly was a client. A client about to go through a divorce…a beautiful client…about to go through a _ divorce _ .

She took a deep breath, she was not about to break one of her rules, and she had work to do.

Normally she could easily dedicate a good three to four weeks of her time trying to gather evidence while working a case like this. The first week was always spent adjusting the schedule a spouse provided her with. They were usually able to get around sixty-percent correct, depending on just how honest their cheating partner was. Problem was, their other half was cheating so they were already lying about plenty, lying about their whereabouts was second nature to an adulterer.

After that first week Nicole truly put in the hours, tailing and documenting any evidence of infidelity that she legally could. Sometimes it would take weeks for Nicole to get the smallest scrap of evidence, usually all she needed was enough to satisfy a wife’s or husband’s suspicions. 

This time she needed enough to convince a lawyer that they weren’t wasting their time taking Waverly’s case…Nicole felt duty bound to make sure Waverly got out of what sounded like a truly miserable marriage.

Getting invested emotionally in her cases was never a good idea, a certain level of detachment was necessary to get the job done…it was pretty obvious she was already royally screwed.

Even more so as Waverly said her goodbyes to Jeremy and then Nicole, her grateful smile burned itself into Nicole’s mind for the rest of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought! Always appreciate the feedback :) 
> 
> I'll be posting a new chapter on my usual Tuesday schedule, see you back here next week! 
> 
> You can follow me on Twitter [@JNSbeth](https://twitter.com/JNSbeth)  



	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! 
> 
> Glad to see so many of you are ready to jump into this fic with me :) 
> 
> This chapter sees Nicole begin her investigation and Champ is an a-hole. 
> 
> Happy reading! 
> 
> Thanks to [Lucky](https://twitter.com/LuckyWantsTo) for beta duties!

The investigation began painfully slowly. 

It wasn’t that it was slower to make progress than any other case…Nicole had just hoped that Waverly’s information on Champ would be more accurate than it ended up being and she would have been able to get her the proof she needed quickly.

Despite it being _ very _ comprehensive, it was pretty much useless. 

Champ was perhaps the least honest cheater she’d ever had the displeasure to tail. The only thing that Champ had been partially honest with Waverly about was the days of the week he worked. Monday to Friday, but Waverly was under the impression his shifts ended two whole hours later than they actually did.

At the end of the first week, Waverly was back in her office. She’d arranged with Jeremy to make weekly cash payments for their services…but Jeremy wasn’t in thanks to Robin swinging by for a surprise visit to take him out for lunch.

Nicole only realised that would mean _ she _ would need to interact with Waverly when she came in _ after _ she’d practically shoved Jeremy out the door to go enjoy himself. 

It shouldn’t have been a problem…except Nicole hadn’t been able to get Waverly out of her head since the day they’d met. She didn’t know exactly what it was that drew Nicole in so much, she did know that no matter what she did her thoughts kept going back to the way Waverly’s eyes crinkled when she’d smiled.

She dealt with Waverly’s cash as quickly as she could, hoping that she might need to rush off and carry on with her day, but she made herself comfortable. She sat in the chair across from Nicole while she asked about her week. Nicole shouldn’t have been surprised, it was only natural that she’d want an update on how things were going.

“I can’t tell you much so far, I’ve really only been trying to pin down his schedule and-“

“Oh no, I didn’t mean work.” Waverly smiled kindly, her eyes genuinely apologetic about the confusion. “How’s _ your _ week been?”

“Oh…” Nicole was stunned, Waverly wasn’t just being friendly for appearances…she actually wanted to know how her week had been? “It’s been alright, a little tiring but that’s par for the course when I’m on a case, and I enjoy what I do most of the time so, it’s worth it.”

“Only most of the time?” Waverly asked, still appearing totally interested in whatever Nicole had to say.

“I can’t always give my clients the answers they want.” Nicole answered honestly; it was her least favourite aspect of the job, regrettably it was inevitable sometimes. “I don’t particularly enjoy taking someone’s money only to find out the answers they’re hoping for don’t exist.”

“I had a good feeling about you before…but now, now I know I came to the right person.” Waverly got to her feet, pulling her handbag over her shoulder with that damned crinkle-eyed smile. “I hope next week isn’t as tiring but how about I bring coffee when I come to see Jeremy again, just in case it is?”

“Oh, you don’t have to do that.”

“I know, I want to.” Waverly was adamant but still somehow friendly in her determination. “You seem like a cappuccino girl, extra hot with cinnamon instead of chocolate?”

Nicole was baffled, only managing to offer a bewildered smile in response. How on earth could anyone guess that perfectly right?

“It’s my super power.” Waverly winked over her shoulder as she headed for the door. Nicole couldn’t help but laugh, still a little confused but very impressed as she waved goodbye. “I’ll see you next week!”

“Yeah, bye Waverly.” 

The stupid smile was still firmly on her face when Jeremy and Robin got back from lunch, Robin making small talk before he really had to get back to work. The second he was out the door, Jeremy’s eyes narrowed in her direction.

“What’s got you so happy?”

“Nothing,” Nicole lied, grateful that _ she _ was the investigator and not him. “Can I ask you something? Might seem a little strange but just go with it.”

“Okay…”

“What’s my coffee order?”

“Cappuccino, extra hot, plenty of chocolate on top.” Jeremy stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world…which it should be, but Jeremy had always gotten one aspect of her order wrong. She’d never corrected him since it wasn’t a huge deal, Waverly had been right though…she did prefer cinnamon. “Why?”

“No reason,” Nicole smiled, she stood and pulled on her jacket. Champ would be finishing up work in the next half hour and Nicole had to be there. “I’ll be gone until after you’re done for the day, Waverly’s money is in your top drawer.”

“Okay,” Jeremy turned his attention towards his laptop, thankfully not putting two and two together about Nicole’s good mood and Waverly’s money. “Be careful, text me when you get home.”

Nicole nodded, Jeremy always worried about her and some people might get annoyed by it, but Nicole appreciated that he cared enough about her to worry…and not just because it would mean he was out of a job if anything ever happened to her.

Parked a little way up from the mechanics where Champ worked, Nicole waited for him to finish. He had a few hours before Waverly thought he’d be done for the day, so his usual routine seemed to be heading to a bar, to drink and flirt with any woman that would give him so much as a passing glance. 

Nicole disliked him plenty before she’d even started to tail him but _ christ _ she could barely stand to look at him after seeing what he was like when he thought no one was watching.

Today was different though, Nicole followed as Champ drove past his usual watering hole and out towards a residential area. She had to hang back further, it was much easier to spot a tail on the quieter roads…even if Champ did strike her as the type of man too absorbed in his own life to pay attention to much else going on around him.

Once he’d parked outside his destination, Nicole quickly grabbed her camera to take a series of shots of him making his way to the front door and kissing the blonde who stood waiting at the door for him. The woman grabbed his belt buckle and pulled him inside, a stupid, smarmy grin on his face.

Annoyingly, despite her knowing exactly what he was up to inside that house, it wouldn’t be enough on its own. Just because she had pictures of him making his way inside, and kissing the woman who clearly lived there, it wasn’t concrete evidence that he was sleeping around. It might have been enough for a regular client, but it certainly wouldn’t satisfy whatever lawyer Waverly had managed to get, Nicole would have to get more.

Patiently, she waited and when the front door opened to reveal the woman in a rather skimpy robe and hair very much in a just-had-sex mess, Nicole was ready with her camera. She took a few more shots of Champ running his hands all over the woman before heading back to his car, as the blonde stood at the door waving Nicole couldn’t help but wonder how much she knew…

Champ’s cockiness, his ambivalence towards getting caught would hopefully make Nicole’s job easy enough…she just needed to keep at it.

He leisurely drove home, no apparent rush which wasn’t surprising since according to him, he’d only just finished work. Nicole waited down the street from his and Waverly’s home, until it seemed he wasn’t planning on heading back out that night. She confirmed her suspicions with a quick message exchange with Waverly, she’d gotten enough for today anyway and she could really use some sleep.

The following afternoon, Nicole followed the same routine, leaving the office in time to follow Champ from work. Today he stopped off at a fast food joint, flirting with a server who couldn’t have been much older than eighteen and seemed all too familiar with his attention.

After scarfing down a greasy burger, he stopped off at a liquor store. Nicole followed inside once his attention was on the fridge full of beer, she kept her distance as he grabbed a six-pack and pulled out his phone as he waited in line.

“Hey babe, Pete invited me over for a couple beers after work.” There was a pause as he listened to who Nicole guessed was Waverly, but who knew who else Champ called babe. “I’ll be home late.”

Nicole set down the bottle of whiskey she was pretending to consider purchasing and left the store as Champ got called forward to the counter. She walked quickly back to her car and whipped open her notepad; she knew Pete’s address had been amongst the ones Waverly had given her of places Champ could spend his time.

It didn’t make any sense for Champ to come this way if he was actually heading there…Nicole might have even called it an early night if he had been, but she knew he had to be heading somewhere else.

The chances of him returning to the blonde’s home from here were slim…which only confirmed Nicole’s suspicions that Champ was cheating on Waverly with more than one other woman.

Following Champ as he turned down a street Nicole knew all too well, she got a sinking feeling deep in her stomach. Nicole’d had to tell almost every single woman that had hired her that their husband frequented a certain establishment at the end of this street.

Pussy Willows.

Now, Nicole didn’t ever make assumptions based purely on someone visiting said establishment, just because someone went to a strip joint did not automatically mean they were cheating. Chances were though – if they were cheating, they also happened to spend some of their time and money, right here.

Champ didn’t set foot outside his car though, he simply idled outside the club. Nicole had to wait at the end of the street, with just enough of a view to know he hadn’t gotten out. He waited there for a few minutes, his car still running as he threw an empty beer can out his car window onto the street before the employee’s entrance opened.

A young woman, early twenties exited the building and jumped right into Champ’s car. Another blonde…apparently Champ had a type, although Nicole couldn’t understand how that type wasn’t Waverly.

The further Champ drove out of town, the more certain Nicole became about where they were heading. Champ truly did have the confidence of a man who never expected to get caught; brazenly going up to a house and kissing one of his mistresses in broad daylight, going inside without a second look to check if anyone had seen him. Parking right outside a strip club to pick up another one and heading out to the most notorious spot in Purgatory for teenagers, cheaters or couples, who simply couldn’t wait until they got home, to go for a quickie. 

Nicole shut off her car as soon as she was off the main road, she’d have to make the rest of the way on foot. Champ clearly wasn’t particularly cautious but a car following down towards their desired spot might make them think twice about doing what Nicole unfortunately had to catch them in the act of.

With her camera settings fixed, high ISO, correct aperture and the longest shutter speed her camera was capable of, she got out. It had been quite some time since she’d had to get a little muddy in order to get some evidence, but it was all part of the job…and Nicole wanted to do everything she could for Waverly.

She also did not want to examine _ why _ she wanted that…even if somewhere deep down she already knew.

The pair were going between making out and drinking through the remaining beers, Nicole started to think she’d gotten herself into the bushes for nothing more than a few kisses. Just when Nicole was about to call it quits, the woman climbed into Champ’s lap and soon Nicole had more evidence than Waverly could ever possibly need to get this lawyer to represent her.

There was no way that Champ would be able to deny his actions, the photos were clear, both faces easily recognizable as Champ and decidedly _ not _ Waverly.

Nicole felt worse for Waverly with each thumbnail she saw as she uploaded all of the photos onto her computer back at the office. It didn’t matter that there was clearly a lack of love on her part now, he was still her husband and he was taking her for a fool.

The only thing that made Nicole feel a little better was that he hadn’t actually managed to pull the wool over Waverly’s eyes entirely, she knew he was an unfaithful dirtbag and soon she’d be free of him.

Before she left the office for the night, Nicole fired off a quick email. Waverly had set one up in case they needed to contact her at times when her phone may be in Champ’s eyeline, this account didn’t push notifications to her phone.

_ Hi Waverly,_

_I know Jeremy discussed a few weeks as our timeframe, but I feel like I might have enough evidence for you. If you can swing by the office tomorrow, I can give you a copy to take to your lawyer and if he doesn’t think it’s enough, we can discuss further._

_N. H _

Nicole didn’t want to take more money from Waverly if she didn’t have to…even if it did mean keeping the lights on.

Her father had always told her that her kind heart might be her downfall one day, but Nicole wouldn’t be able to live with it if she wasn’t true to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the comments on the first chapter, sorry I haven't got around to replying to them all just yet but life is v.busy right now. 
> 
> I promise there's more Wayhaught in future chapters! 
> 
> You can follow me on twitter if you like [@JNSbeth](https://twitter.com/JNSbeth)  



	3. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! 
> 
> I'm back with another chapter, this week Waverly finds out what Nicole discovered...
> 
> As always, thanks to [Lucky](https://twitter.com/LuckyWantsTo) for being the best beta! 
> 
> Enjoy!

With perhaps too much enthusiasm for what she was about to pick up, Waverly finished work early and headed straight to Nicole’s office…with a quick detour past the coffee shop to pick up a drink for herself and Nicole.

She was looking forward to seeing Nicole again, maybe a little too much considering the circumstances, but Nicole seemed…nice.

Nicole had kind eyes…and lips that Waverly couldn’t stop thinking about. It wasn’t the smartest crush to have, and an even dumber idea to even consider doing anything about it.

Waverly hadn’t been in love with Champ for a long time now but no one else had caught her eye. Not that she would have followed Champ’s lead if there had been someone.

She couldn’t bring herself to stoop to his level no matter how many times he came home smelling of another woman…or nights Waverly had to take care of her own needs in the shower because she couldn’t bring herself to touch her cheating, piece of shit husband.

It didn’t matter how badly her body craved the touch of another human being, the mere thought of letting Champ anywhere near her knowing that he’d been doing god only knew what with other women, made her want to be sick.

Soon, she’d be free though.

She had already called Cryderman to tell him she would be in to see him later that day, with all the evidence he required to happily represent her. Well…Waverly wasn’t exactly sure he was happy about it, but since Waverly wasn’t interested in a single penny of Champ’s becoming hers, Cryderman would get his fee as soon as this was all over. All Waverly wanted out of the divorce was for Champ to pay for her lawyer…the longer he strung it out, the more he would have to pay.

It still irked her that Cryderman was the only lawyer in Purgatory that didn’t seem to have some sort of personal relationship with Champ or his family. He wasn’t the type of man she would have wanted to represent her, and he certainly wasn’t the charitable type, Waverly just got lucky.

Beth Gardner had taken the job as his assistant after getting cut off from her family’s wealth, they’d been close back at school and Beth had _ always _ been rather adept at getting men to do things for her. Sadly, she didn’t have enough influence over Cryderman to convince him to take Waverly on without a guarantee he wouldn’t end up out of pocket. 

In truth, Waverly was just grateful that he’d agreed to those terms at all. If she had to go one more month without getting any closer to divorcing Champ, Waverly was sure she’d pull a Wynonna and just run as far away as she could, pretend that everything and everyone in Purgatory just didn’t exist. That wasn’t what she wanted for her life though, Purgatory was home and legally, she would still be tied to a man she didn’t love.

Unlike the other times she’d gone to Nicole’s office, she didn’t use the back entrance. There was really only one reason she would be visiting such an establishment and before, Waverly couldn’t risk _ anyone _ giving Champ a heads up.

It didn’t matter now though, if Nicole already had the evidence then Champ could attempt to hide his indiscretions all he wanted. He would know soon enough that he was already screwed. 

Nicole called for Waverly to come on in after she knocked on the door to the office.

Waverly beamed as she placed a coffee in front of Nicole. “Cappuccino, extra hot, cinnamon on top!”

Nicole’s eyes darted over to Jeremy who was sat with a pair of headphones over his ears, it didn’t seem like he’d even noticed Waverly come in…still, she felt bad. She hadn’t even thought to get him a coffee.

“Thank you, I really needed this today.” Nicole leaned back in her chair as she took a sip and let out a satisfied sigh.

Waverly felt her heart trill at Nicole’s gratitude, she did her best to hide the blush creeping across her cheeks as she took the seat across from Nicole. “You’re welcome.”

“I’m finished, Haughtstuff!” Jeremy announced to the room, pulling the headphones off and finally realising that Waverly was in their presence. “Oh…hi, Waverly.”

“ _ Thanks, _ Jer.” Nicole got out between gritted teeth, she took the flash drive from his outstretched hand. Jeremy shrunk back to his desk, a sheepish expression on his face.

“Haughtstuff, huh?” Waverly chuckled at the red now covering the entirety of Nicole’s face.

“Unfortunately…but _ not _ around clients, isn’t that right, Jeremy?”

“Right,” Jeremy grimaced, he grabbed his bag and backed towards the door. “I’m just gonna…see you tomorrow Hau-boss…”

“It’s a _ very _ professional nickname.” Waverly teased, happy when she saw the beginnings of a smile working its way onto Nicole’s face. The urge to flirt with Nicole was only rising within her the longer she was there, she knew she should just get down to business. “So…you have something for me?”

“I do,” Nicole held out the flash drive that Jeremy had handed her a moment ago. “This should hopefully be all the proof you need.”

Waverly stared down at the small device in her hand. Her key to freedom, to a future that might hold an honest, loving relationship and the evidence that the last five years of her life had been wasted on someone who only cared about himself. She had to know what he was doing… _ who _ he was doing, and she had to know now.

“Can you show me what’s on here?” Waverly held it back over the desk for Nicole to take. The fact that Nicole looked so hesitant to do so only made her need to know more.

“I don’t know if that’s such a good idea, it would probably be best to just hand it to your lawyer and be done with it. You don’t need to torture yourself.”

“Look…I know I’m going to look at what is on this thing, I would really rather not be alone when I do.” Waverly said seriously, her curiosity would get the better of her eventually and she knew it. Being alone while facing the ugly truth was not what she wanted. “Please?”

Nicole looked deep into her eyes before sighing and grabbing the drive from Waverly’s hand. “Fine…but the second you’ve seen enough, you tell me. Alright?”

Waverly nodded, that sounded like a fair agreement.

Nicole inserted the drive into her computer, turned the screen so Waverly could see and opened the folder. She clicked on the first file and the screen filled with Champ, Stephanie Jones in his arms and pressed against his lips.

She had to close her eyes and take a deep breath…this was harder than she ever thought it would be.

“Are you okay?” Nicole looked more than a little concerned, unsurprising seeing as Waverly had just found out her husband was screwing Stephanie _ freakin’ _ Jones and every ounce of blood had surely drained from her face.

“What else did you get?” Waverly ignored Nicole’s question, which did nothing to quell the worry on her face, but she moved the cursor over the next file anyway.

The images of Champ walking out of Stephanie’s house looking oh so pleased with himself made her nauseous. She didn’t think this was going to affect her so much, she didn’t love Champ anymore but at one point she had…had he been screwing around on her the whole time? Was she _ that _ stupid that she hadn’t realised how little she had meant to him?

“Do you want me to-“

“Keep going.” Waverly instructed. Nicole obliged but Waverly could tell it was begrudgingly.

Somehow it managed to get even worse. Champ in the back of his car with someone else entirely, his hands, his lips all over her. As soon as their clothing began disappearing Waverly felt the tears fall and Nicole spun the screen from Waverly’s view.

“I don’t even know why I’m crying.” Waverly spluttered, desperately trying to wipe the evidence that this had hurt her from her cheeks.

Nicole was around her desk and squatting in front of her in a flash, hands gently clasping Waverly’s knees. “Hey…it’s totally understandable.”

“I knew! I _ knew _ he was cheating…I didn’t shed a single tear since I figured that out,” Waverly gave up trying to stop the tears, it was a pointless task.

“It’s different seeing the evidence with your own two eyes.” Nicole handed her a tissue, keeping one hand on her knee and keeping up the soothing movements she had started.

“Is there something wrong with me? Why wasn’t I enough?” 

“There is nothing wrong with you, Waverly. Not a damn thing, but there is _ plenty _ wrong with him.” Nicole stated firmly, making sure Waverly couldn’t look away from the conviction in her eyes.

Waverly sucked in a shaky breath as she nodded, trying desperately to convince herself Nicole was telling her the truth.

“I just wish I hadn’t wasted so much time on someone who obviously doesn’t think I’m good enough.” Waverly hated feeling sorry for herself but right now she felt like a little self-pity was allowed.

Nicole took a firm grip of Waverly’s hands in her own and squeezed them, Waverly stared down at them until Nicole ducked her head to lock eyes with Waverly. “I think the problem is that you were… _ are _ far too good for him. You are beautiful and kind, and _ funny. _ Anyone with half a brain would consider themselves lucky to have you.”

Waverly couldn’t tear her eyes away, too busy searching Nicole’s eyes for any clue that she was just saying that because Waverly was clearly upset. There was no indication that she was lying, the way she bit into her bottom lip did make Waverly think she probably hadn’t meant to be quite so honest though.

Nicole quickly looked away, but Waverly couldn’t bear it if she thought she’d said too much. She’d said exactly what Waverly didn’t realise she longed to hear, not just from anyone…but from Nicole.

“Nicole?” Waverly needed Nicole to look at her again, to see if honesty still swam in her eyes.

With a deep breath, Nicole seemed like she was fighting ever urge in her body but when Waverly placed a gentle hand on her cheek, her thumb brushing across her skin, Nicole caved.

Their eyes met and in what felt like perfect sync, they moved towards each other. Lips meeting in a languid kiss that Waverly deepened the moment Nicole braced herself against Waverly, running strong hands from her knees up to her thighs.

It had been an eternity since Waverly had actually wanted the person touching her to be doing so and it woke every single nerve ending in her body. She carded her hands through long, silken hair, bunching it between her fingers.

That was a new sensation in and of itself, combined with the softness of Nicole’s lips, the delicate, purposeful movements of her tongue and the firm but in no way uncomfortable grip she had on Waverly’s thighs, it was like nothing Waverly had ever experienced before. 

Was this what it was like?

To kiss someone and never want it to end?

To feel like her body might actually implode if she didn’t pull Nicole even closer?

Waverly had no idea it was possible to get so turned on, so quickly…she simply had to pull Nicole closer.

Nicole went stiff before her though, her fingers loosening against the muscles in Waverly’s thighs and her lips drawing into a thin line. Waverly pulled back, she had to see it with her own eyes to believe it; to believe that Nicole wanted the kiss to come to an end.

A heartbeat before and Waverly never would have believed it, but all the evidence was clear.

The feeling of insatiable hunger was instantly replaced with embarrassment, Nicole didn’t want her…she’d only gotten carried away, lost in the heat of the moment. She pushed back the chair she was in, desperate to put space between her and her idiotic assumption that Nicole...or anyone good, could ever possibly want her.

Waverly couldn’t look at the regret on Nicole’s face a second longer, she had to get out of there. She rushed to the door and as she turned the handle, Nicole calling her stopped her from opening the door.

“Waverly…” Waverly spun on her heels, her _ stupid _ brain flooding her heart with hope and she really wished it hadn’t.

Nicole’s hand was held out, the flash drive that Waverly had forgotten in her rush to get out of there, held out for her to take. “Don’t forget this…”

“Right,” Waverly grabbed it, stuffing it into her pocket. “That would have been stupid.”

She turned and left before Nicole could do or say anything else. She didn’t need to feel like even more of a fool, not when she still had to go see Cryderman to hand over the evidence that her husband had been taking her for one, for who knew how long.

Pretending like everything was normal when she got home was going to be even harder now. Maybe acting as if nothing was amiss when Champ got home might help her forget how much of an idiot she had been. 

How could she possibly think that Nicole had said those things to be anything but kind…

It was a futile effort trying not to mope around in the days following what was, without a doubt, the best kiss Waverly had ever experienced...until it had ended, anyway. Her tips at work took a dramatic fall, luckily for her she didn’t have any extra expenses now that she wasn’t paying for Nicole.

It didn’t take long before both Gus and Curtis were needling her for the truth; her brushing it all off as “Champ stuff” could only placate them for so long. They didn’t know what Nicole had done for her…she didn’t want to tell them she had paid for something like that when they were already distraught they couldn’t afford to help her pay for a lawyer.

When Waverly finally caved, she couldn’t help but gush about Nicole as she explained what she’d managed to do. No matter how painfully embarrassed she still was, Nicole’s hard work meant the world to her.

Gus misread Waverly’s foul mood as a by-product of finding out Champ had been cheating…before Waverly even realised what she was doing, she was telling Gus she was right. There was no point in telling Gus the truth, Nicole wasn’t about to become part of her life. Waverly had thought that maybe Nicole would call…apologise, explain why she kissed her back, _ anything _ but nothing.

It wasn't until the day that Cryderman called her into his office to tell her the wheels would be in motion soon, that Waverly finally felt like she could breathe again. 

It didn’t completely dissolve the hurt she still felt when she thought of Nicole, but the possibility of a happy future was almost in her grasp and that at least meant she had something to look forward to.

Cryderman had asked her all those weeks ago if she would recommend Nicole’s services and despite what had happened, the answer was of course, yes.

She would no doubt be busy if Cryderman had started recommending her to his clients. A tiny, traitorous part of her brain questioned if maybe that was why she hadn’t called…she had simply been too busy, but the rational part won out.

Nicole hadn’t called because she didn’t want to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As ever, thanks to everyone reading/commenting/leaving kudos, it is always very much appreciated! 
> 
> You can follow me and shout at me on Twitter if you so choose [@JNSbeth](https://twitter.com/JNSbeth)  



	4. Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're back to Nicole's POV this week, to see what she's been up to since Waverly was in her office. 
> 
> Thanks to [Lucky](https://twitter.com/LuckyWantsTo) for beta-ing this for me!

“Okay… _ no!” _ Jeremy slammed the door to the office, heading straight for the windows and opening all of them with a scowl on his face. “I don’t know what is going on with you, but you are _ not _ about to start smoking in our office.”

With a huff Nicole dropped her still burning cigarette into the cup of shitty black coffee on her desk. “I said you didn’t need to come in today, Jeremy.”

“Yeah well, I had a feeling you’d be doing something stupid…” Jeremy sat down at his desk, his stare burning into the side of Nicole’s head.

She couldn’t look at him, she knew she would cave if she did…which was exactly why she’d told him not to come in today.

“Nicole?”

“What?” Nicole snapped, not taking her eyes off her screen.

“I get that you’re my boss now…but you were my friend first and I’m _ worried _ about you, Nicole.” Jeremy’s concern had been slowly breaking her down for days. 

He cared even thought she’d been a total ass since Waverly had come by and Nicole had made two terrible mistakes in the space of only a few minutes. 

The first had been kissing Waverly; it was not the time nor the place for that to happen…but the second, the absolute worst mistake, had been letting Waverly believe she hadn’t wanted to.

The hurt in her eyes was seared into Nicole’s memory. Every time she thought of it, she just wanted to cry, or scream and shout at herself…poor Jeremy just happened to be getting the brunt of her anger at her own stupidity.

She just wanted to feel something, _ anything _ other than the crippling fear that she had messed things up with Waverly beyond repair. Despite the fact that it really shouldn’t matter either way, since Waverly was a former client about to go through a divorce…but it did.

She couldn’t shake the feeling that she had ruined something with the potential to be incredible, before it had even begun. It felt like she’d broken her own heart, and chain smoking, like she had the first time that had happened, was the only thing that seemed to make her spiraling thoughts bearable.

Waverly had dealt with nothing but lies from her no-good husband, and when she’d let her guard down, when she had put everything on the line and kissed Nicole…Nicole had let her walk away believing that she was just one more person she couldn’t trust.

“Nicole… _ please. _ Just tell me what’s going on.” Jeremy was beside her, a hand on her shoulder. She’d been so preoccupied with her predicament she hadn’t even noticed.

“I fucked up.”

“What? How?”

“Waverly…I…we kissed…”

“Waverly? As in Waverly, our client, Waverly?”

“Yes, Jeremy!” Nicole yelled with a roll of her eyes, how many Waverly’s did they know? When he took a step back, taking his comforting hand with him, Nicole took a deep breath to compose herself. “I’m sorry…I’m not mad at you, I’m so mad at myself for letting it happen.”

“That’s why you’ve been acting like this? You’re worried because you kissed a client?”

“No…I’ve been acting like…like a _ total _ jackass ‘cause I let her walk out of here thinking I hadn’t wanted it.” Nicole dropped her head into her hands; saying it out loud brought the images of the hurt she caused right back. “But I don’t think I’ve ever wanted something more in my life.”

“Oh. Crap…have you spoken to her?”

“She doesn’t want to talk to me…what’s the point in even trying?”

“What’s the point in…_ seriously _ Nicole?! She really must have done a number on you because I have never known you to give up on _ anything, _ especially without even trying.”

Jeremy stomped back over to his desk. Nicole lifted her head to see him scribbling something down onto a post-it before he slapped it down in front of her. “This is her number. You call her and deal with this mess before you crawl any deeper into this self-loathing hole you’ve dug yourself.”

“I already have her number…” Nicole reminded Jeremy.

She had deleted it from her phone a few nights earlier when she was feeling particularly guilty about the whole situation…but she still had it saved somewhere on her computer.

“Well, now I know the only reason you haven’t called is because you’re torturing yourself.” Jeremy sighed, perching himself on the edge of Nicole’s desk with a look, that from anyone else, would feel patronising. “Waverly isn’t a client anymore, and thanks to you she’ll be divorced soon. I’m sure she’d be more than willing to give a kind, generous and, while totally not my type, smokin’ hot redhead a second chance.”

“Jeremy…” Nicole cracked a smile, maybe she should have just confided in him about all of this when she’d started having feelings for Waverly…or at least after they’d kissed.

“Now,” Jeremy slapped his hands against his thighs as he got to his feet. “I’m going to grab some air freshener and _ nicotine patches _ and you are going to call her!”

Jeremy left before Nicole could so much as think about arguing and before Nicole could begin psyching herself to consider finally calling Waverly to tell her the truth, the phone on her desk started to ring. Nicole answered it quickly, the thing so rarely made a sound that she couldn’t risk ignoring it on the off chance that Waverly would even answer when she called.

They still desperately needed new clients if they were going to make it until the end of the year…but truthfully, the potential for a new case to take her mind off of Waverly was what really prompted her to pick up the phone.

“N. H. Investigations.”

“Is this Nicole Haught?”

“Yes, speaking. What can I do for you?” It was rare that a prospective client would know her name, it wasn’t on any of their advertisements…and she certainly didn’t recognise the voice.

“I’m Mrs Hardy’s lawyer,” the voice said confidently, no clue that the name shot bristles up Nicole’s spine. _ Waverly didn’t like being referred to as that. _ “You did some excellent work for her, I have a number of clients that I think would be very interested in your services.”

“Wow…uh…of course, they can swing by my office, or you can have them call me to set up an appointment and I can get an idea of what services I’ll be able to offer them.”

For the next twenty-or-so minutes, they discussed the ins-and-outs of what Nicole would be able to offer his clients. For a man of the law, he seemed to have a tenuous grasp on what evidence was considered legal for a private investigator to gather…or maybe he just hoped she would bend the rules for a client who wasn’t looking to actually take someone to court.

After Nicole made it clear that she would not endanger her career for some extra cash, not in so many words, their conversation wrapped up. Cryderman had to get one more question in though.

“Now…I do have to ask. If I’m giving you all this extra business, I would appreciate that if you had any clients that are in need of representation, you give them my details. Sound reasonable to you?”

“Sounds reasonable to me.” Nicole hesitated, a question of her own burning on her tongue before she could end the call. Should she ask about Waverly? Was it appropriate? _ Screw it, _ she didn’t care. “How is Ms. Ear-Mrs Hardy?”

“Well, as you can imagine the materials you collected had quite the effect on her. She was quite distraught when she brought them to me.” Cryderman sighed, it wasn’t his fault, but he had no idea that his words were barbs to Nicole. She was positive that her own actions had upset Waverly even more. “My assistant mentioned she was helping her look for an apartment this morning though, so I think she’s more than ready to see this divorce finalised.”

“Yeah…that’s good, thank you again for thinking of me for your clients. I’ll be in touch.”

Nicole set the phone down and picked up the post-it with Waverly’s number, flicking at the corners. Waverly was moving on with her life, she wouldn’t want reminders of what Champ had done all the time…Nicole should just let it go.

If Waverly wanted to talk to her, she knew where to find her, and she hadn’t come by.

***

Nicole had never been so busy in her life. Every single one of Cryderman’s clients that he thought might find something useful in Nicole’s services had contacted her, and each of them wanted to hire her.

She and Jeremy had to work out which of their new client’s predicaments were particularly time sensitive, since there was no way she was going to be able to work on all of them simultaneously.

There was no fear of going out of business, for the time being anyway…she wasn’t getting that much sleep though. Nicole had her eye on an over-priced, fancy espresso machine for the office but until then, she and Jeremy were making at least four trips a day to the coffee shop down the street just to make it through the day. Somehow, Jeremy still hadn’t figured out that he always got her order wrong.

That was when she was in Purgatory anyway, her new clients had her all over the Ghost River triangle. From cheating spouses that went to small towns or bigger cities to conduct their affairs, to missing persons whose family were sure they were still in the area somewhere.

She was exhausted, _ but _ she hadn’t so much as looked at a cigarette since Jeremy threw a box of nicotine patches at her, and keeping busy certainly managed to keep her mind off of Waverly. Jeremy still insisted on asking her every few days if she ever did call. 

She hadn’t…and she wouldn’t.

She had to focus. If she managed to give even half of her new clients what they wanted, word of mouth from satisfied customers could drum up enough business to potentially end her money woes for the foreseeable future.

The client whose case she was currently working, was willing to pay over and above her standard rate to catch his wife cheating on him with his younger brother a few towns over. Nicole had been following her all afternoon as she traipsed around little boutiques spending a ludicrous amount of money. Finally she met up with the brother at a small restaurant for dinner.

By the time Nicole had gathered the evidence her client wanted, it was well past midnight. She couldn’t drive home without getting a couple hours of sleep first, which she did in her car on the side of the road. It was stupid, she could have billed a hotel room to the client, but she already felt bad that he was paying her more than she asked for.

Somehow, she managed to make the drive back to Purgatory just in time for the coffee shop to open. She’d grab a coffee, get the photos and audio recordings she’d managed to get at the restaurant onto her hard drive before sleeping in the office until Jeremy got in. If she went home, she’d only sleep through any alarms she set and Jeremy would be locked out all day.

Thankfully she was one of the first people inside the coffee shop and the line between her and her caffeine fix was blessedly short. She placed her usual order with the poor barista who looked as tired as she felt, and leaned against the wall with her eyes closed, waiting for her drink.

“Nicole?”

She turned her head slowly, she didn’t have the energy to whip it round like she wanted to at the sound of _ that _ voice.

“Waverly…h-hey…” This was perfect, Nicole looked like shit…and Waverly looked absolutely incredible for just after six in the morning.

Waverly seemed nervous all of a sudden, like she hadn’t expected Nicole to answer when she spoke her name. “Hi…h-how have you been?”

Nicole wasn’t sure if it was the lack of sleep or the fact that Waverly somehow appeared even more beautiful than she remembered, but the truth came out of her mouth before she could stop it.

“Pretty crappy…honestly.” Nicole stepped closer, aware that there were only a few other people around but certain that they were all focussed more on trying to wake up than what was going on around them. “I should have called…to apologise. I shouldn’t have-“

“No, _ I _ shouldn’t have. I shouldn’t have assumed that it was something you wanted.”

“But it was… _ is, _ I mean.” Nicole took another step closer. Her fingers brushing gently across Waverly’s cheek, her body making decisions her brain was too exhausted to fight. “You were a client and you’re going through a divorce…it didn’t seem right. I thought I was doing the right thing…but it was wrong of me to let you leave thinking I’d been anything but a willing participant.”

Waverly’s breath caught in her throat, she looked stunned and hopeful all at once. Her eyes did a quick scan of the coffee shop before she stood flush against her, taking Nicole’s hand in her own.

“I won’t be going through a divorce for much longer…maybe we could talk then? Grab a drink or…something?”

“I’d like that,” Nicole smiled down at Waverly’s wide grin.

The barista called out her coffee order and Waverly’s grin grew even wider as Nicole narrowed her eyes, she would get to the bottom of that mystery one day. Maybe it really was her superpower. “I have some work I really need to finish but call me? Soon?”

“Soon.” Waverly nodded decisively. “Definitely soon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can follow me on Twitter [@JNSbeth](https://twitter.com/JNSbeth)  



	5. Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a hell of a week...and it's only Tuesday, but I hope you enjoy this chapter and your week is going better than mine. 
> 
> Big up to [Lucky](https://twitter.com/LuckyWantsTo) for beta duties

Under strict instructions from Jeremy upon his arrival, Nicole walked home from the office. It was probably a good idea, she did end up trying to unlock her front door with the wrong key…twice.

She was completely bone-tired and collapsed onto her bed fully clothed.

After sleeping nearly half the day away, she made it back to the office feeling much more human. Jeremy handed her a file he had composed in her absence for the clients who would, no doubt, be arriving any minute. She had cut it fine, but she trusted Jeremy to get everything prepared.

It had been a relatively easy missing person case. An elderly Purgatory resident had recently passed, leaving a small fortune to each of her three grandchildren, one of whom the others hadn’t seen nor had contact with in the last ten years. The only reason they even seemed to care now; they wouldn't get their money until he was found. 

He didn’t end up being all that hard to find, and it seemed to Nicole that her clients already had far more money than they had sense. A few trips to a neighbouring town and Nicole had tracked him down, made contact and had copies of all the necessary documents to prove he was who he claimed to be.

All she had to do now was hand over the information and the siblings could deal with it themselves from there, along with Cryderman, their grandmother’s lawyer.

Once those clients had left and her final payment in hand, she called Abraham with an update on her progress with his wife and brother.

“Abe, how are you?”

“I’m hoping for good news, Ms Haught. My wife is costing me as much as you’re charging me for a week, every couple of days, and my sorry excuse of a brother had the gall to ask for a loan a few days ago.”

“Well…” Nicole had to smile at the man’s tenacity. Most people she had met of his advanced age were happily winding down their life, but he only seemed to get more vivacious each time they spoke. “I have good news, when can you come in to the office?”

“Not until tomorrow evening, I’ll be back in the city around seven.”

Nicole would have to stay later than she planned but she could make it work…it was already going to be a long day thanks to a court appearance, what was adding an extra few hours? “I’ll be here, see you then.”

Abe grumbled an acknowledgement before hanging up. Nicole wasn’t sure what he’d been expecting when he married a woman less than half his age…the fact that his younger brother had managed to capture his wife’s attention didn’t exactly come as a surprise to Nicole.

***

Nicole loathed days she had to appear in court. Now that the workload was not letting up, it became more than just a minor inconvenience; it was preventing her from getting actual work done. If things continued this way, with this many clients, then she would have to take on another investigator.

It would be easier if Jeremy just took her up on her offer of paying to get him certified, but he maintained he was much more comfortable sticking with the money and tech side of things. Nicole would just have to start advertising a vacancy, she certainly didn’t have the time to actively look for someone.

Before Nicole could even get down to the courthouse, she had work she needed to clear before inevitably sitting there all day without even being called to corroborate the evidence she had collected. 

Just one of the perks of the job.

She did get called to the stand…after five gruelling hours. Nicole didn’t bother to stick around to hear the verdict; unless the judge was an imbecile it would be a guilty one.

A totally unhealthy amount of take out in her office for dinner before her meeting with Abe and she’d finally be able to go home and start her grand weekend plans. Which hopefully consisted solely of getting more than a few hours of sleep a night.

Abe wasn’t one for small talk, thankfully he was in and out quickly leaving her with time to tidy the office. She always hated herself when she came into chaos on a Monday morning so even though she was more than ready to get out of there, she got the office into a semblance of order.

The phone on her desk rang as she finished up and she let the machine take it, but the moment Waverly’s quiet “hey” filled the office, Nicole dove straight for it.

“Waverly, hey!”

“You’re there…”

“Yeah, did you…did you mean to catch the machine?” Nicole panicked, why would Waverly have called the office so late if she wanted to actually talk to her?

“No! Definitely not…I saw the lights on in your office and when I got the machine…I thought maybe you’d just forgotten to turn them off…or something.” 

“Working late, a couple minutes later and you would have missed me though, so great timing.” Nicole smiled to herself as she realised what Waverly had just said. “Are you outside?”

“Uh…yeah. Can I…can I come up?” Waverly asked quietly, and it only made Nicole smile more. Was she nervous to see her again?

“Of course, you can.”

“Okay, I’ll be up in a sec.”

Nicole rushed to the small bathroom at the back of their office, perhaps it had been a blessing in disguise that she’d been in court today; she looked a damn sight better than she did the last time Waverly saw her. Crumpled clothes and messy hair from sleeping in her car was _ not _ a good look.

A gentle knock against the office door announced Waverly’s arrival, and suddenly Nicole had never been so glad to be in the office this late on a Friday night. She walked back through to the office to see Waverly standing in the middle of the room, a bottle of champagne in her hand and a beaming smile on her face.

“I’m celebrating,” Waverly held up the bottle, if possible her grin got even wider. “Care to join me?”

“Y-yeah…sure.”

Nicole followed Waverly’s lead, sitting behind her desk as Waverly grabbed the chair clients usually sat in. She grabbed some glasses she kept in the drawer of her desk as Waverly popped the cork with a gasp and a giggle. “So, what are we celebrating?”

“Well…”

Waverly filled the glasses slowly, her eyes darting between the bubbling liquid and Nicole’s face. She didn’t want to get her hopes up…but surely there was only one thing that Waverly would be celebrating.

Waverly lifted both glasses, passed one to Nicole and clinked them together. “I am _ officially _ divorced!”

Nicole followed Waverly’s lead of taking a large drink, while trying desperately to hide her smile. 

Yes, Waverly was celebrating, but Nicole didn’t want to appear _ too _ excited that a significant part of Waverly’s life was now over.

“Even though he seemed more than willing to take it to court, Champ’s lawyer encouraged him to settle for my very reasonable terms…and it’s all thanks to you!” Waverly smiled affectionately at Nicole; the honest appreciation she had for Nicole simply doing what she had been paid to do made her feel a little odd.

To her, this was just a job…to Waverly it meant her freedom.

“Congratulations, Waverly.” Nicole said seriously, she watched enraptured as Waverly downed the rest of her drink and stood.

Nicole was confused, but only for a moment. Waverly wasn’t leaving already, she made her way around Nicole’s desk and perched herself right in front of Nicole. Who was utterly helpless to do anything other than stare up at her, amazed.

Waverly reached for one of Nicole’s hands, pulling gently to bring her closer.

“So…I’m not a client anymore…”

Nicole swallowed thickly, was this really happening?

“And I’m no longer going through a divorce…”

“Right…”

Nicole held her breath as Waverly urged her to bring her knees together so that Waverly could slide forward and straddle her lap. Instinctively, Nicole’s arms wrapped around Waverly’s body, keeping her as close as physically possible.

With a blinding smile, Waverly ran a finger slowly down Nicole’s cheek; the same action that Nicole had allowed herself to do in her exhaustion at the coffeehouse.

“And we’ve just had a drink…” Waverly bit down on her lower lip, her eyes deep pools of pure hunger that stirred something ravenous within Nicole. “So…I _ really _ hope it’s okay if I kiss you right now?”

Nicole couldn’t let Waverly doubt herself for a single second, swiftly bringing their lips together in a kiss that felt even more electric than their first. There was no voice in the back of her mind telling her she shouldn’t be doing this, that it was wrong to get involved with Waverly no matter how much she wanted her…and certainly wrong to have done so in her office.

Now, the way Waverly’s hips were grinding down into her own and the fact that her desk was _ right there _ was filling her mind with all sorts of ideas…but that was probably way too soon.

Nicole moaned into Waverly’s mouth as Waverly tightened the fingers that had threaded through her hair, she just wanted to be everywhere. Her lips, her hands…but she knew she could settle for the skin presently available to her...for now.

She couldn’t stop her greedy lips from travelling down Waverly’s neck, stopping to flick her tongue against the hammering pulse that reflected her own. 

“Nic-Nicole…” Waverly moaning her name was the single greatest noise Nicole had ever had the pleasure of hearing…she knew if she got the chance to hear it over and over, she would never tire of it.

Fingers began to pull at Nicole’s shirt as she continued her way down Waverly’s neck, nipping at her collarbone. The shirt was already half open by the time Nicole pulled back enough to check, the devilish smirk on Waverly’s lips just begging to be kissed.

Before Nicole could move back in, Waverly whipped her own top up and over her head.

“Wow,” Nicole ran her palms deliberately up Waverly’s taut stomach, the muscles and practically flawless skin a sight Nicole had been wholly unprepared for today.

Waverly’s hand moved behind her back, eyes never leaving Nicole’s as she made it perfectly clear what she was about to do, but Nicole wrapped her hand around Waverly’s wrist to stop her from removing any more clothing.

“Wave…are you sure about this?”

“I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you, Nicole…or _ us. _ Not since the day we met.” Waverly leaned forward, her lips touched Nicole’s gently before she looked away, a slight flush spread from her chest to her cheeks. “You know how long it’s been…but I promise you, this isn’t because of _ that.” _

“No? Are you sure?” Nicole couldn’t help the mischievous grin that stretched across her face as she pulled Waverly’s hips forward, her center pressing right against Nicole’s stomach. Waverly let out a staggered breath as she closed her eyes with a smile.

“I haven’t _ wanted _ to be with anyone since…not until I saw you.” Waverly gently bucked her hips for emphasis and well, how could Nicole deny Waverly what she wanted this badly?

With relative ease, Nicole got Waverly onto her desk. Rolling her chair back with a gentle kick, she delighted in the anticipation darkening the eyes looking up at her. The way Waverly’s chest began to rise and fall even more rapidly than before had Nicole wondering how on earth she had been able to hold herself back enough to make sure this wasn’t too soon for Waverly.

Nicole ran her hands up strong, denim clad thighs as she leaned in to kiss Waverly again. As her tongue dipped between Waverly’s parted lips, she popped the button on Waverly’s jeans.

A smile formed on Nicole’s lips as she took her time, opening the zipper tortuously slow while Waverly grew increasingly impatient. 

Knowing how badly Waverly wanted this, wanted _ her _ was stoking an already blazing fire within herself but she couldn’t help prolonging this moment.

Waverly raised her hips from the desk, clearly tired of waiting and shimmied the denim past her waist. Desperation clouded her eyes, begging Nicole to remove them the rest of the way.

If it weren’t for catching sight of the darkened patch on Waverly’s underwear, Nicole may have held off just a little longer, but any lingering fear that this wasn’t exactly what they both craved was entirely forgotten in that moment. She still paused, eager hands ready to rid Waverly of her panties though. She had to give Waverly a moment to breathe, slow things down if that’s what she wanted.

“Nicole,” Waverly stared into her eyes, confidence and certainty clear as day. “If you don’t take them off right this second, I might actually scream.”

Nicole chuckled, she liked Waverly so much already but knowing that she was so willing to tell Nicole exactly what she wanted, made Nicole like her _ so much _ more.

With one final kiss to Waverly’s lips, she pulled the red panties down to reveal a sight that had a moan vibrating through her chest.

Waverly’s hips bucked as Nicole used her thumb to circle Waverly's already glistening clit. Nicole brought the thumb up into her mouth, eyes closing as she savoured the very first taste of the beautiful woman before her.

“God that’s sexy,”

Nicole’s eyes shot open, and Waverly was staring at her, lip clamped between her teeth. If she thought _ that _ was sexy…Nicole couldn’t wait to know what Waverly thought about what she did next.

She dropped to her knees, she’d never done _ this _ with her desk, but she’d been on the floor picking up dropped pens or pieces of paper enough times to know her desk was the perfect height for this. It was clear Waverly knew what was coming as she propped herself up on her elbows, eyes locked with Nicole’s as she moved in.

“F-fuck…” Waverly’s elbow slipped the second Nicole’s tongue made contact. Nicole didn’t dare move away, she simply raised an eyebrow to check Waverly wasn’t hurt. “Don’t you dare stop.”

Nicole grinned, there wasn’t a chance in hell she was about to do anything of the sort.

Waverly writhed in pleasure under her attention, Nicole continued to work her tongue around the sensitive bud at an unforgiving pace. She’d really thought she had missed her chance, would never get to know what it felt like to be this close to Waverly and she couldn’t stop the insistent need to bring Waverly to pieces.

When the bucking of her hips grew wilder, Nicole lay her arm gently across Waverly’s hips and she smiled as Waverly immediately laced her fingers through Nicole’s. Each time Nicole dipped her tongue into Waverly’s entrance, Waverly squeezed their joined hands tight as her moans grew deeper, more wanton.

This might have been spontaneous but with every squeeze, Nicole knew this wasn’t simply some heat of the moment screw.

This was inevitable.

Whether it happened right here on Nicole’s desk, or after an evening of showing Waverly how she truly deserved to be treated…their connection just couldn’t be denied, and Nicole had already wasted enough time trying to do just that.

“N-nic…you’re…I’m gonna…” Waverly panted out through shallow breaths, it felt like she was holding herself back…desperately trying to prolong Nicole’s attention, but it was clear she was losing the battle.

Nicole hooked her free arm around Waverly’s thigh, pulling her closer. “I’ve got you.”

Slowly, Nicole slid a finger into the wet warmth and moaned heavily against Waverly’s sex as the walls fluttered around her. The slightest curl to her finger and Waverly’s thighs clamped onto either side of Nicole’s head, the muscles in her body pulling taut as she cried out in bliss.

It was like the most beautiful music Nicole had ever heard, even if Waverly’s bare thighs were muffling it a little.

Kissing her way back up Waverly’s occasionally twitching body, Nicole sighed happily with each path Waverly’s fingers made through her hair. As her lips reached Waverly’s jaw, she was pulled insistently towards an eager mouth. The kiss was clumsy, with a little too much teeth seeing as neither of them seemed to be able to stop smiling.

Waverly leaned back from Nicole, keeping her face held securely between her hands. “I _ never _ wanted that to end but…god, you’re good at that.”

“And who said that was the end?” Nicole shrugged, a playful smirk doing its best to tempt Waverly. She certainly wasn’t ready for their night to be done, she hoped more than anything that Waverly wasn’t either. “Come back to my place?”

“Yeah?” Waverly’s smile was gorgeous, maybe even slightly surprised and Nicole mumbled a confirmation of the offer against Waverly’s lips, barely breaking the kiss.

“Sadly, you will have to put clothes on to leave the office though.” Nicole reminded her, chuckling at the tiny pout Waverly put on display.

With Nicole’s help, it didn’t take long for Waverly to make herself decent and she waited patiently by the door as Nicole put her desk back in order, ready to leave it over the weekend. She grabbed the still mostly full bottle of champagne as she headed for the door and a positively glowing Waverly. 

They were still celebrating, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can follow me on Twitter - [@JNSbeth](https://twitter.com/JNSbeth)  



	6. Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies again for taking a week off posting, for anyone who follows me on Twitter you know I had a rough week and I'm really grateful for everyone who reached out. 
> 
> Honestly feels a little weird to be posting this chapter this week but I wanted to get back on my schedule. 
> 
> Thanks to [Lucky](https://twitter.com/LuckyWantsTo) for being the best beta!

It had been some time since Nicole had had someone spend the night. She’d had women in her bed…but spending the night, falling asleep with her legs entwined with another’s was a totally different story.

Even the short drive back to her place, Waverly in the passenger seat with the bottle of champagne between her legs to keep from spilling a drop, had been so different to any other time taking a girl home in recent memory.

They’d talked, and not just the usual slightly agonising small talk. Nicole took the opportunity to apologise again; making Waverly think she hadn’t wanted any of this was a huge mistake. Waverly promised that she understood, that it was water under the bridge now, but it didn’t stop Nicole from still feeling bad about it…she had ways of making it up to Waverly though. 

She would show her just how much she wanted this…wanted her.

Waverly told her about the day she’d handed Champ the divorce papers, her things already packed and ready to go to her new apartment that she’d been heading back to when she saw the lights on in Nicole’s office. With a shy smile, she promised to have Nicole over to see it soon.

At first, it sounded like Champ wanted to fight the divorce…even going so far as to give Waverly some bullshit speech about how no one else would ever want her. Instinctively, Nicole reached over to take a hold of Waverly’s hand, watching as a grateful smile appeared on Waverly’s face as she brought Nicole’s hand up to kiss it. Nicole didn’t need to articulate just how wrong Champ was, it was clear that Waverly knew.

Champ had lost most of his fight when Waverly told him there was irrefutable evidence that he’d been unfaithful. It still took some time for him to agree to settle out of court, it would only embarrass him publicly if it did go that far but clearly his lawyer had a hard time getting it through his head that he wouldn’t get his way.

Nicole fell asleep that night, Waverly under her sheets and an arm wrapped around her bare waist, truly happy for the first time in…she couldn’t even remember how long.

When she then woke up to an empty bed, for a moment she was convinced it had all been some very elaborate dream. That was until she turned onto her side, the smell of Waverly still clinging to her pillow and the ghost of her between her legs.

With a frown, Nicole pulled on a t-shirt and some underwear before wandering through the apartment. Waverly’s clothes were gone…as were her shoes by the front door. There weren’t any texts on Nicole’s phone once she’d found where she left it or any notes on the notepad she kept on the coffee table.

Waverly had just…left.

Nicole wracked her brain for any memory of Waverly saying goodbye that morning but there was nothing.

She tried desperately not to feel hurt, after everything that had happened the night before, surely Waverly wouldn’t have left without so much as a goodbye unless she had good reason to…right?

Pulling up Waverly’s number, that she’d put back in her phone after bumping into her at the coffee shop, she hesitated over the call icon. A text was probably a safer option…Nicole wasn’t sure she could handle being sent to voicemail…or worse, hearing Waverly tell her she regretted it after all.

_ Hey, hope everything is alright. Let me know you got home safe? N x _

Nicole tried to power on through with her normal Saturday routine, mostly it was just preparation for the week ahead since it was looking to be just as busy as the previous one. All the while she had a feeling in the back of her mind that something was wrong…Waverly wouldn’t just _ leave _ without saying something, anything. Not unless something had happened.

All morning and well into the afternoon, she wracked her brain for any half-asleep memories of Waverly saying goodbye but she came up empty…that and the still unanswered text had Nicole convinced that she really hadn’t simply forgotten her farewell.

Every hour or so, Nicole would pick up her phone and debate just calling…she didn’t though. If Waverly wanted to get in touch she would, and if she had wanted to wake Nicole before leaving, she would have done that too. For her own peace of mind, she made the decision to bite the bullet and call her once it hit six PM, if Waverly still hadn’t returned her text.

Thankfully, her phone started to ring just as Nicole was about to start pacing the room in the hopes she’d be able to hold off…she didn’t want to feel like she was hounding Waverly.

“Hey,”

“H-hey…I’m sorry I left…” Waverly voice was shaky, immediately Nicole wished she hadn’t held off for fear of seeming clingy or overbearing. Something was definitely wrong.

“Waves…what’s wrong?”

“My-my uncle he-“ Waverly choked out a sob and Nicole’s heart broke for her as she realised what had to be coming. “He had a heart attack. He…”

“Oh Waverly…I’m so sorry.” Nicole didn’t her to have to say it, she knew how difficult it was just to experience…saying it out loud, making it _ real _ was so unbelievably hard. “What can I do? What do you need right now?”

“I don’t even know,” Waverly sniffled, there was some movement on the other end of the line and Nicole could picture her desperately wiping at her face.

Nicole felt utterly useless, she didn’t know what she could do or even should do in this situation. She could kick herself for not calling Waverly earlier.

“I just got back from the hospital, I need to figure out where the hell my sister is…I need to tell her what happened. I need to get some sleep at some point.”

“What time did you leave?”

“Maybe like three AM…Nicole, I’m so sorry I didn’t wake you. Everything just happened so fast and-”

“Hey, don’t worry about it, okay? I know you didn’t leave because you wanted to.” Nicole couldn’t believe Waverly was apologising for something so completely out of her control…she knew that Waverly didn’t leave by choice, even if there had been some moments of self-doubt.

“Yeah…I really didn’t want to go, last night was _ amazing _ but I couldn’t just dump all of this on you in the middle of the night when we’ve just started…_ this. _ ”

Nicole sighed heavily, Waverly had it in her to be thoughtful even when she’d just been dealt truly awful news. “I wouldn’t have minded, you know?” 

“I know, you’re a good person, Nicole.” Waverly yelped in surprise, the faint sound of knocking coming through the phone just loud enough for Nicole to hear. “Sorry, I should go see who that is…can I call you back? Hearing your voice is really helping right now.”

“Of course, you can. I’ll be right here.” Nicole could hear Waverly yelling to whoever was at her door that she would just be a second before saying a quick goodbye.

It took only a few moments for Nicole to make up her mind on what she wanted to do. She headed straight to her room, pulled on a pair of jeans and some shoes before heading out the door.

Waverly might have asked, and Nicole would absolutely turn around and come home if she felt she wasn’t wanted but she wasn’t about to let Waverly go through this without at least offering to be there for her, physically there.

Waverly had pointed out her apartment building the night before and mentioned which floor was hers, so Nicole made her way straight there. She could only hope that there weren’t more than a couple apartments per floor, it would take her forever to find the right place.

Fortunately, Waverly was the type of person to already have a welcome mat that matched her personality perfectly. Nicole knew the second she saw the _ Welcome to my happy place _ mat that it belonged to Waverly, especially since all the others were tatty, boring expressions of their owners.

Before Nicole could even knock, she heard a deep voice from the other side of the door…it seemed awfully familiar. It was quickly followed by Waverly’s raised voice as the door swung open.

“Nicole! Hi,” Waverly stepped back in surprise, her cheeks instantly colouring as their eyes met. Nicole could understand, despite the circumstances, seeing Waverly again was bringing her right back to the night before.

The owner of the other voice took a step around Waverly, looking between the two of them. Champ…what was _ he _ doing here?

“Who’re you?” Champ’s eyes travelled the length of Nicole, like he was sizing her up, and Nicole was not a fan. “You know my wife?” 

“Ex-wife,” Nicole reminded him through clenched teeth. Champ’s eyes narrowed but Nicole didn’t flinch, she knew more than most just how little he deserved to stake that claim on Waverly.

Waverly quickly ushered him out into the hall, Nicole moving to the side as he was forced past so Waverly could pull her inside.

“Goodbye, Champ.” Waverly closed the door, locking it tight before he could even respond. 

Waverly’s hands wrapped around Nicole’s arm, slowly they moved to the back of her neck as she stared up into Nicole’s eyes. “You’re here…”

“I wanted to check on you,” Nicole admitted, a little embarrassed now at her rash decision making but the way Waverly was looking at her…maybe she’d made the right choice? “I can leave if you want, I just didn’t want you to be alone right now…”

Waverly smiled, unsurprisingly it wasn’t her usual bright smile, but it was just as earnest. She rested her head on Nicole’s chest, and immediately she wrapped her arms securely around Waverly. 

She’d made the right choice.

“I’d love it if you stayed.”

Waverly led her through the beautifully decorated apartment to the couch, never fully separating from her touch. When they sat, she remained as close as possible to Nicole. The question that had been in Nicole’s mind since the second she saw Champ continued to bother her…she didn’t know if she had any right to ask but she knew she wouldn’t be able to stop thinking about it if she didn’t.

“Was Champ here to make sure you were alright?”

With a scoff, Waverly shook her head before laying it on Nicole’s shoulder, her whole body getting even closer. Nicole could feel the tiredness seeping through to her, Waverly had to be absolutely exhausted.

“He was here to tell me how _ he _ was the one who found him, who called the ambulance…like that made this any easier.”

Nicole frowned, he really was far more self-centered than she could have even imagined. A few tears rolled down Waverly’s cheek and she pushed all of her negative thoughts about that man out of her head.

“I’m sorry,” Nicole kissed Waverly’s forehead, her lips lingering as she tried to instill just how much she wished this hadn’t happened. “Anything you need, just tell me. I’m here.”

“I got to say goodbye…” Waverly wiped at her cheeks as the tears continued, Nicole pulled a Kleenex from her pocket to dry them but stayed silent. Waverly seemed like this was what she needed, to get this out. 

“He came to for a little bit, in the hospital…he looked me right in the eyes and I could just tell how worried about me he was. I was crying my eyes out…but I told him we’d be okay. Me, Gus…Wynonna, if I can find her. She’s not exactly the come-home-for-Christmas with the family type, my sister. I told him we’d be okay, and he just closed his eyes…”

Nicole pulled her closer as the tears continued to fall, Waverly was practically on top of her now and she hoped it was helping, even just a little. Nicole had heard of Gus, Waverly’s aunt…she wondered how _ she _ was doing right now, but surely Waverly wouldn’t have left her if she wasn’t capable of being on her own.

The fact that Waverly had a sister though…that wasn’t something that they had discussed before. It wasn’t exactly the time to start delving into that part of Waverly’s life, but Nicole had plenty of questions.

Waverly let out a final few more sobs as she turned her face into Nicole’s neck. Her lips began a trail of soft kisses along the underside of Nicole’s jaw, moving up until she reached her lips. On instinct, Nicole kissed back even though she was unsure if it was such a good idea.

She let it go on for a moment or two, if this was what Waverly needed right now then Nicole could give it to her, but she stilled when Waverly’s hand drifted and pulled at her belt buckle.

“I don’t know if that’s such a good idea,” She held Waverly’s face in her hands, trying desperately to convey that this wasn’t about not _ wanting _ to. This was about Nicole not being entirely comfortable continuing this while Waverly was in such a compromised emotional state.

As their eyes remained locked, understanding seemed to pass across Waverly’s features and mercifully she didn’t seem too upset that Nicole had put on the brakes.

“Will you stay with me tonight?” Waverly asked, avoiding eye contact. Nicole had to duck to catch her eyes as Waverly chewed on her bottom lip, she leaned in to kiss it gently.

“Of course, I will.” There was no chance Nicole could just leave and go home now, not after holding Waverly…and seeing how much she needed to be held. “Do you want to try and get some sleep?”

Slowly, Waverly nodded as her eyes drooped even more and a yawn threw her mouth wide open. Nicole prided herself on her physical fitness, sure there were definitely some vanity reasons behind her workout regime but it also had its practical uses.

She stood from the couch, scooping Waverly up with her, and asked for directions to the bedroom. Any other time and Nicole knew this would be earning her some sexy points but right now it was clear, all Waverly had on her mind now was sleep.

As gently as she could, Nicole placed Waverly down. The arms around her neck remained locked and Nicole smiled down at Waverly as she tried to remove them. She didn’t let go right away, a tiny smirk on her face when she finally did.

“Just wanted you to know I’m strong too,” Waverly laughed quietly, her smile not quite reaching her eyes, Nicole couldn’t blame her.

“Very strong.” Nicole lay down next to her with a chuckle, an arm wrapped around Waverly’s middle as she settled on the pillow.

She’d need to get out of her jeans eventually if she wanted to sleep comfortably, but right now she couldn’t bring herself to move. Not when Waverly was snuggled up so close to her.

“Thank you, Nicole.” Waverly’s eyes slipped closed, another yawn escaping her.

Nicole knew she wouldn’t get to sleep for some time, so she kept a steady hand running up and down Waverly’s back. Hoping the action would soothe enough of the pain that she’d get some much needed rest.

Waverly woke in a cold sweat, her heart pounding. She knew it was a dream, but it didn’t mean it hurt any less to see Curtis’ life end over and over while she could only stand there, helpless.

The arm she completely forgot was around her tightened, and Waverly nearly screamed before she remembered Nicole was in her bed. She tried fruitlessly to let that comfort her…she just felt _ hollow. _

Now that she’d had some sleep, she felt like her brain was only really starting to process what had actually happened. Her already small family was now even smaller…and she didn’t have the first clue how to deal with that or how on earth she was supposed to find and tell Wynonna.

Wherever the hell she was.

Wynonna might have left town the first chance she got, might not have answered any of Waverly’s emails in the past few years except to say she was still alive… _ somewhere. _ But she loved Curtis, in her own way, and she would want to know.

Waverly struggled to get back to sleep, even with as comfortable as she was in Nicole’s arms. There were too many thoughts running through her mind, the most pressing: should she really have left Gus alone? She’d told her to go home and get some rest but what if she was also lying wide awake, feeling even worse than Waverly was?

With minimal shuffling, Waverly managed to get out from Nicole’s embrace and found her phone. She did have one phone number that she’d kept, even though Wynonna had only called her from it once…she had it written down somewhere and she would not be able to get back to sleep unless she tried it.

Even in her rush to get her things ready to move, she’d kept all of her things perfectly organised and the phone number wasn’t too hard to find. She didn’t know why it hurt so badly when it rung out without an answer…she hadn’t really expected Wynonna to answer a random number that she’d called from once, over a year ago.

Waverly slunk back to bed in defeat, regrettably disturbing Nicole as she got under the covers…at least she wouldn’t wake her up as she pulled Nicole’s arms back around herself.

“You okay?” Nicole asked, her voice croaky from sleep and Waverly felt the need to pinch herself or something. How was it possible that someone so sweet and caring, even while half asleep, was currently wrapped around her?

She wasn’t okay…and if this had been Champ – although she doubted that he would ever have asked – she would have lied, but Waverly didn’t feel like she needed to do that with Nicole. She didn’t feel the need to hide how she truly felt, for fear that the person asking wouldn’t actually care.

“No…I just want to be able to speak to my sister right now but she’s…I have no idea where she is or even have a way to contact her except email, which she barely checks.” Waverly took a deep breath and tried to stave off the tears, she didn’t want to cry anymore.

Nicole’s steady breathing wasn’t quite slow enough to make Waverly think she was right on the edge of sleep, but she likely wasn’t awake enough for the direction their conversation was going. Waverly had _ a lot _ of feelings about her sister’s lack of contact since she left Purgatory.

Nicole nuzzled into Waverly’s cheek, her lips finding Waverly’s skin to press a few soft kisses. “I’ll find her. That’s my job.”

“Nicole…” Despite the smile tugging at the corner of her lips at how adorable Nicole was, Waverly sighed. “You know I don’t have the money to pay you for that.”

“Nu-uh, no money.” Nicole kissed her again, and this time Waverly helped her to find her lips for a deeper kiss.

“You don’t need to do that…”

“I know,” Nicole softly ran the tip of her nose up Waverly’s and she just about melted at the softness of it all. “I _ want _ to, I wanna help. Any way that I can, baby.”

Waverly’s eyes closed as she breathed in the happiness Nicole’s words evoked, for a moment she let her worry fade into the back of her mind to enjoy the bliss Nicole made her feel.

The circumstances that had led to her meeting Nicole were…unpleasant, to say the least but she would go through that all over again just to lie beside someone she could hardly believe was real.

“Can you call me that again?”

“Baby…” Nicole kissed her soundly.

Waverly pulled Nicole closer as she deepened it and realised Nicole had gotten down to just her underwear at some point in the night. Without a second thought, Waverly rolled on top of her and moaned as Nicole’s hand slid up her back under her shirt. Nicole’s hands stilled just below the clasp on her bra.

“Are you sure?”

“Please,” Waverly begged against Nicole’s lips. 

She may have plenty on her mind but being close to Nicole was the only thing that made any sort of sense right now.

Being with Nicole was a revelation. She’d never _ connected _ with Champ on the level that she had managed to connect with Nicole already. She felt so unbelievably safe and when she brought Nicole to an orgasm for the first time, she’d felt powerful…and closer to the edge than she had ever experienced from giving pleasure to someone else.

There was the beginning of daylight breaking through the blinds, just enough to see Nicole’s face revealing her pleasure as Waverly delved into the warmth of her center. Nicole’s hips bucked with each tight circle Waverly made around her clit, her eyes closing as she let out an obscene moan at Waverly’s increasingly rapid movements.

Nicole’s beauty had captivated Waverly from the moment they had met but she was even more breathtaking while coming undone. Her brow slightly creased, her lips parted and her tongue sneaking out just begging for Waverly to brush her own against it. She swallowed another of Nicole’s moans with a kiss while Nicole threaded her hands through Waverly’s hair and _ pulled _ as she came. 

“Sorry,” Nicole panted once she had sagged back against the pillow, guiltily smoothing her hands down Waverly’s hair where she had tugged, pushing just past gentle.

She didn’t need to look so regretful, Waverly had actually kind of liked it…she trusted Nicole would never take it further than she could handle.

“Don’t worry about it,” Waverly smiled as she kissed Nicole’s neck, eliciting a moan that only rumbled harder against her lips as she pulled her fingers from between Nicole’s legs. “Kinda liked it…”

Nicole hummed thoughtfully as she took that little bit of information in, hopefully there would be plenty more opportunities for them to discover each other’s weaknesses. Waverly rolled onto her side, her fingers still slick with Nicole’s come and she considered simply wiping them against her sheets but…another idea seemed far more intriguing.

Bringing the fingers to her lips, she took them into her mouth and cleaned them off, all while Nicole looked on with her lip secured firmly between her teeth. The taste was certainly…different but it wasn’t bad by any means.

She had contemplated tasting Nicole, directly from the source but there had been a tiny voice in the back of her mind wondering if she might not _ appreciate _ it the same way that Nicole did, or worse that she would be totally awful at it.

“Do you want me to…?” Nicole came out of her haze once Waverly had released the fingers from her mouth. She wrapped an arm around Waverly’s waist to pull her near, studying her closely. “Or not…whatever you want.”

Waverly did think about it, deciding that the feeling of satisfaction that she had gotten from getting Nicole off was enough for now. There was definitely a slight pounding between her legs, it probably wouldn’t take much but it felt good; doing something for Nicole and not _ needing _ something in return.

Waverly burrowed into Nicole’s side, settling her head on the same pillow, as close to Nicole as she could get. “This is good, just this.”

“Do you think you’ll get any more sleep?”

“Yeah…maybe for a little bit.” Waverly hoped so anyway, she would have to get up early and head over to Gus’. She needed to check on her and they would need to start discussing things like the funeral arrangements soon enough. “Do you have plans later? I’ll have to go see Gus once it’s a reasonable hour.”

“Not really…I was thinking I could get started looking for Wynonna. I’ll need some more information that what I currently have though…”

“You really are sure about this? You have the time?”

“I’ll make it work. This is important to you…and you are important to me.”

“I am?”

“Of course, you are.” Nicole chuckled, her hand delicately cupping Waverly’s cheek. “Once things are a little easier, I’d really like it if I could take you on a proper date.”

“I’d like that,” Waverly could feel herself hurtling towards sleep, but she had enough energy to form a smile.

It probably wouldn’t happen for some time, after the funeral for certain. It wouldn’t feel right to do it before…or right after, but it was something she could look forward to during this shitty time. “I still want to see you though, before we can arrange that…”

“Any time you want, baby.” Nicole kissed the crown of her head, she let it relax her completely and allowed sleep to take her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone reading, commenting, leaving kudos etc! 
> 
> You can follow me on Twitter here [@JNSbeth](https://twitter.com/JNSbeth)  



	7. Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! 
> 
> This week Nicole begins what she fears may be an impossible task...finding Wynonna. 
> 
> Huge thanks to [Lucky](https://twitter.com/LuckyWantsTo) for beta-ing.

Nicole kissed Waverly goodbye for probably the fifth time as they stood on the sidewalk, putting off the moment that they would have to get into their separate cars. Waverly was making it even harder to let go, the closer she pressed against her, fingers playing with the collar of Nicole’s shirt.

“Is it weird that I wish you could come with me?” Waverly sighed.

They had both been putting off what they needed to do, for as long as they could. Nicole knew she just didn’t want to part ways with Waverly, but she wasn’t sure if Waverly simply didn’t want to face the reality of planning a funeral or if she also felt the need to remain close.

“I don’t know that today is the right time to introduce me to your aunt…” Nicole wasn’t sure if Waverly was really ready for _ that _ kind of introduction, but either way it was probably not a great time to force Gus into socialising with someone new. “I would like to meet her at some point though.”

“Yeah…I guess you’re right.”

“It’ll be good for you to spend some time with her, I’m sure she’ll appreciate it.” Nicole pressed a kiss to Waverly’s forehead, her heart swelling at the smile it produced. “Call me later, if you want to?” 

“Could I come over?” Waverly looked so hopeful and the thought of Waverly feeling alone right now was too much to bear.

“Sure, let me know when you’re on your way.” Nicole couldn’t resist getting in one more kiss before Waverly left, she was like a drug and Nicole was more than willing to overdose. 

Equipped with all the information Waverly could give her…which wasn’t much, Nicole headed home to begin her search for Wynonna. There _ really _ wasn’t all that much useful information to go on, but Nicole still had some friends from her time at the academy she could ask for help. Oftentimes, when she was working on some of the more challenging cases, it was useful to take advantage of her network.

She hadn’t asked Dolls for help in quite some time, mainly due to him being a hotshot Criminal Intelligence Officer now…Nicole didn’t ever want to bother him with her small-time cases. He was probably the perfect person to help in this particular situation though, he had access way beyond anyone she knew. 

Wynonna Earp could be anywhere… _ literally _ anywhere. The States, Europe…Waverly even said that Wynonna had once expressed the desire to travel to Asia. 

Nicole really did not want to fail in her efforts, but she may not have fully comprehended the mammoth task she had offered to take on until Waverly had laid it all out before her.

Selfishly, she hoped the funeral wouldn’t come around too quickly. If she could find Wynonna _ and _ get her home in time to attend it, it would mean so much to Waverly, and no doubt Gus too.

Once Nicole made it home, she typed up all the information Waverly had given her about Wynonna and sent it over to Jeremy. If anyone could find some sort of digital footprint for a person who seemed not to want to be found, it was him. She attached a short message to the end of the email, an explanation and an apology.

** _ This is a personal favour I’ve said I’ll do. I know we have a lot of clients right now but it’s time sensitive…and I know Robin is working today, so if you wouldn’t mind doing some digging today? Sorry to ask you on the weekend._**

**_Nicole x _ **

_ Earp?! As in Waverly EARP?? Does this mean you called her?!  
Of course, I’ll do some digging. I’ll call if I find anything._

_Jer xx _

** _ Yes. Waverly Earp. I’ll tell you about it tomorrow, okay?_**

**_Nicole xx _ **

Nicole put her laptop away for now, she didn’t want to read whatever excited reply Jeremy sent her until after she’d made this phone call. Dolls might not even pick up but it was worth a try.

“Nicole Haught, to what do I owe the pleasure?”

Nicole could hear the smile in his voice, and Nicole was so relieved that he was happy to hear from her. This would make it a lot easier to ask for a favor…

“I need a favor…” Nicole figured there was no point beating around the bush, trying to make small talk before asking; Dolls could always tell when she needed something, and he never appreciated the pretence.

“I’m hoping to locate someone and normally I wouldn’t ask, you know that, but I have a feeling it’ll take me longer than… _ my client _ would like, to find them myself.”

“Of course, Nicole. Anything for you, you know that. Who’re we looking for?”

“Wynonna Earp, even with your help I’m afraid it’s a longshot but-” Nicole frowned as Dolls begun to laugh…what exactly was so funny? 

“Is this a prank?”

“What? No, it’s not a prank! What the hell are you talking about?”

“So, you’re seriously trying to find _ Wynonna Earp? _ ” Dolls stopped laughing, genuine curiosity colouring his voice. “Why?”

“I…know her sister, she’s been trying to get in touch with her and I said I’d help.”

“Well, the world really is a small place.” Dolls chuckled again, only causing Nicole to become even more confused…and a little irritated if she was being honest. “You got a pen?”

“Yes,” Nicole grabbed for one just as Dolls started relaying a phone number. Was this seriously Wynonna’s number? “Dolls…I’m confused, what’s happening right now?”

“I’m giving you Wynonna Earp’s cell number.” Dolls was definitely smiling again and Nicole couldn’t help but smile too, no matter how confused she was.

“Her _ current _ phone number? How exactly do you have that?”

“Yes, her current phone number, and let’s just say we are… _ acquainted.” _ Without a doubt, Dolls had a smirk on his face. Nicole couldn’t believe it…what were the chances?

“And to think I wasn’t sure about calling you to ask for a favor…thank you, Xavier. Seriously!” Nicole wished he was there right now, she could kiss him she was so grateful. 

“Don’t mention it, I didn’t even need to stand up from my desk.”

“Still…I owe you one. Come to Purgatory sometime, see what could have been.” Nicole chuckled at the memory of offering Dolls the opportunity to go into business with her. She knew he wasn’t going to take her up on the offer when she decided to leave the cop life behind. She maintained it had been worth a try though.

“Maybe someday, Haught. Take care of yourself.”

“You too…and thanks, _ again.” _ Nicole hung up and dropped her phone onto her coffee table, the phone number held in her hand.

This might just be the quickest case she’d ever solved. Quickly, she emailed Jeremy again, telling him to forget about the work she’d asked him to do. She couldn’t quite believe she was typing the words – _ I’ve got her phone number. _

Part of her wanted to call Waverly straight away and tell her the good news, she wanted to see the look on her face when she told her now though…

At least now she had plenty of time to make the place a little more presentable, maybe even cook something nice to offer Waverly when she showed up.

Helping Gus deal with funeral arrangements had Waverly completely and emotionally spent. Being surrounded by things that reminded her of Curtis was so damn hard.

Gus seemed to be coping about as well as she could be, but she had always been strong. Waverly had a feeling it might not hit her until after the funeral, when she didn’t have a million and one things to focus on.

While Waverly ought to tell Gus that she was working on finding Wynonna, she didn’t want to promise anything she couldn’t deliver. Nicole would try her best, Waverly knew that, but Wynonna was…Wynonna, and maybe she just didn’t want to be found. That’s certainly what it felt like...

It still hurt terribly, that Wynonna had left without so much as a look behind her, but she was still her sister and no matter what, Waverly knew all that hurt would disappear the moment she was able to wrap her arms around her.

A quick stop at her apartment to grab some clean clothes for the morning and water her plants, and Waverly headed for Nicole’s. She answered her door with an easy smile and Waverly instantly felt the heaviness of her day ease from her shoulders.

“How was it?” Nicole pulled her into a secure embrace and Waverly marvelled at how much better it made her feel. 

How could someone make her feel so safe, so quickly?

“Hard,” Waverly answered truthfully. Her day had been beyond painful, but Nicole’s arms around her were an anchor, and the now familiar scent she emanated soothed Waverly more than she could have imagined.

“I’m sorry…” Nicole lips nestled against her hair. “I might have something that’ll help though?”

“Is it a large glass of wine?” Waverly leaned back to look at Nicole’s face with a sigh. 

She did try not to fall into Earp family habits, but sometimes…a drink seemed like the perfect place to find solace. Nicole shook her head, a sad smile adorning her lips. “Whiskey?”

“I mean…I do have some if you really want, but that’s not what I was suggesting…” Nicole pulled a folded-up piece of paper from her back pocket, a string of numbers revealing itself as she opened it. “I have Wynonna’s current phone number.” 

“What?!” Waverly snatched the paper from Nicole’s grip, a small grimace forming as she realised just how rude that was…thankfully Nicole just shook her head with a chuckle. She had to appreciate the sheer shock and excitement that had guided Waverly’s actions. “How on earth did you manage that?”

“Well…I called up a friend, I thought he might be able to help me find her and…he _ knows _ her. He gave me her number.” Nicole hardly looked like she could believe it, Waverly wasn’t sure she could either.

“So, she’s…

“She’s in the country,” Nicole nodded, a slight frown as her eyes took in the crestfallen look on Waverly’s face.

Wynonna was in the country…had she ever even left? How close was she? 

Why hadn’t she been in touch? 

Would she even answer if Waverly called?

She thought she would have so much more time to wrap her head around this…Nicole had found her so fast.

_ Nicole. _

Waverly wrapped her arms around Nicole’s neck, pulling her in for a bruising kiss. She’d been hopeful that Nicole would manage to find her, but never in a million years did she think it would happen this quickly. 

This had to be some kind of sign, Nicole was meant to come into her life…there was no doubting it now.

“Thank you,” Waverly held Nicole’s face delicately in her hands, she had to know just how much Waverly appreciated this…even if it was easier than either of them had expected it would be. “Would you mind if I…?”

“Of course not, call her!”

Nicole ushered her inside and onto the couch that Waverly had admired the last time she was there, not quite finding a moment to find out if it was as comfortable as it looked.

Waverly hated how badly her hands shook as she typed the number into her phone, the excitement totally eclipsed by the fact she was going to have to tell Wynonna what had happened to Curtis.

Nicole wrapped an arm around her, kissing her shoulder gently. “You can do this.”

The certainty in her voice helped Waverly believe she really could handle this, even if she did expect it to hurt like hell all over again when she said the words. She had to take the plunge, she brought the phone to her ear as it began to ring.

There was a small part of her that hoped it might end up like the other number she’d tried, that it would simply ring out and she wouldn’t have to do this-

“Yeah?” Wynonna sounded…bored, and different. Older maybe? It had been three years since they had spoken over the phone, and even longer since they had been face-to-face. It shouldn’t really have been surprising, but it was still jarring. “Hellooo?” 

“W-Wynonna?” Waverly managed to splutter out, before Wynonna decided she should just hang up.

“Baby girl?” Wynonna seemed infinitely more interested now, and Waverly immediately felt hot tears rolling down her cheeks. She had missed her sister more than she had let herself acknowledge…it simply hurt too much.

“Yeah…it’s me.”

“Holy shit!” Wynonna laughed, she sounded genuinely pleased to hear from her. Waverly wished she had a better reason to be calling up unannounced. “How you doing, baby girl?”

“I’m…I’m okay but-“

“What? What’s happened? Did Champ do something? I knew he wasn’t good enough for you, I always told-“

“Wynonna! This is not about _ Champ!” _ Waverly cut her off, shouting louder than strictly necessary. She didn’t want to fight with Wynonna, not when it was the first real conversation they’d had in years. “I’m sorry…you just need to come home, okay? Curtis, he’s…he’s gone-“

“Gone? He’s…”

“Yes…so you’ve got to come home, _ please.” _ Waverly didn’t care how desperate she sounded, or the fact she had got along just fine without Wynonna all this time. Right now, Waverly just wanted her sister.

“Waves…”

Here it came. 

The excuses for why she couldn’t, or more realistically, _ wouldn’t _ come back to Purgatory, but Waverly wasn’t having it this time. She couldn’t stop the trembling throughout her entire body, Nicole only looking more and more concerned by the second.

“No. No more excuses, Wy. If you don’t come home for the funeral, then…I’m done. For good.”

“Waves…I’ll be there. I’m sorry…for everything, okay?”

Waverly didn’t need to see Wynonna’s face to know how remorseful she was, she almost felt bad for snapping…almost. 

It had been at least partly justified, she wouldn’t even have been able to be on the phone with Wynonna without the intervention of a literal private investigator.

“Don’t take this the wrong way but…how did you get this number?”

“How about I tell you when you get here?” Waverly’s eyes drifted to Nicole, how was she supposed to explain _ her _ over the phone…

Wynonna knew that she and Champ had been engaged, but without an address to send an invitation to…or any real hope that she’d even come, Waverly hadn’t invited her to the wedding. Wynonna would have only disapproved anyway…

How was she supposed to explain that she’d gotten married, divorced _ and _ found someone new, someone impossible to describe, all in the time since they had last seen each other?

“Okay…it might take me a couple days to work out the details, but I’ll be there as soon as I can. I really am sorry, baby girl…I love you.”

“Love you too.” Waverly managed to choke out before she crumpled into Nicole’s side, ending the call and dropping her phone to the floor. 

Nicole held on tight as she manoeuvred them to lie back on the couch, running a soothing hand through Waverly’s hair once she’d found a comfortable position for them.

“I made some food if you’re hungry?” Nicole asked softly, as if speaking too loudly would spook Waverly.

“Can we just stay like this? For a little bit?”

“Whatever you need, baby.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all once again for reading, commenting, leaving kudos on this. 
> 
> You can follow me on Twitter if you want [@JNSbeth](https://twitter.com/JNSbeth)  



	8. Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wynonna comes to terms with going back to Purgatory.
> 
> Huge thanks to [Lucky](https://twitter.com/LuckyWantsTo) for beta-ing.

Wynonna dropped her phone onto her desk and her head into her hands. “Fuck,”

“What’s that?” Xavier’s head popped over the separator between their work spaces, his eyes holding entirely too much mischief…

“You don’t happen to know anyone in Purgatory, do you?” Wynonna narrowed her eyes as Dolls’ stoic face faltered. He shrugged playfully, and Wynonna wished that she could be angry…she couldn’t though. She was just so damn thankful. “My uncle died…my sister just called to tell me.”

“Oh,” The playful look immediately dropped from Dolls’ face. “I’m sorry, if I’d known…shit. I should have warned you.”

Wynonna just nodded, her suspicions confirmed. 

Dolls moved quickly around his desk and knelt down in front of her, a god-awful look of sympathy on his face.

“Are you alright?”

“Me?” Wynonna snorted, “I’m fine…totally fine.”

Wynonna couldn’t look him in the eyes, Dolls could always tell when she was lying. She hoped that right now, he would realise she needed to…or else she would fall apart completely.

“I’m going to tell Lucado you’re heading home for the day. She can stick her overtime up her ass.” Dolls rubbed a soothing hand up her thigh as she held back the barrage of tears threatening to fall.

She wanted to say thank you, but her throat felt so tight she could barely breathe. She simply managed a nod before he was on his feet, heading for Lucado’s office.

Wynonna quickly gathered her things, getting the hell out of there before she could break down. It was hard enough doing this job as a woman, let alone a woman who sort of just _ fell _ into it; she was not about to let the stuck-up pricks see her cry.

Halfway across the parking lot, almost to her motorcycle, she heard her name being called. Of course, Dolls had followed her.

“You running out on me, Earp?” Dolls took up his position in between her and her escape, with what appeared to be zero intention of moving. How did he always manage to walk so fast? “Come on, I’m driving you home.” 

“You don’t-“

“Earp…” Dolls softened, his eyes doing a quick scan of the parking lot before he stepped closer. He kept his hands at his side, despite the obvious itch to move them. “We might not be able to be _ us _ upstairs, but that doesn’t mean I can pretend I don’t see you hurting.”

Wynonna had never wanted to kiss him so badly, right there and then.

Fraternisation rules be damned.

Instead she managed to give him a smile as she walked towards his SUV, knowing he’d follow.

Dolls pulled up outside her place after a silent drive, and turned to face her. He’d been holding her hand the entire ride over but now he dropped it and Wynonna felt the loss instantly.

When the hell did she get so _ needy? _

“Do you want to explain why an old Academy buddy who’s now a private investigator called me to get your number, for your sister? I thought you said you two were close?”

“We were…are...” Wynonna shook her head, she didn’t even know anymore.

She shouldn’t have stayed away for so long…or at the very least she should have called or given Waverly her number. She could have managed that in one of her half-hearted replies to what she had considered Waverly’s overbearing emails.

“I haven’t been the best at keeping in contact…even less so since I came here. I need to go back for the funeral.”

“I’ll come with you.”

“You don’t-“

“Please don’t make me _ Earp _ you again, Wynonna.” Dolls gave her a sad smile, leaning across the car to gently cup her cheek. “Let me be there for you… _ please?” _

Wynonna let out a shuddering breath as Dolls caressed his thumb across her skin. “Okay…”

Dolls moved in to kiss her and not for the first time, Wynonna wanted to say screw it and tell him exactly how she felt. She was certain he felt the same…but they had agreed, keep things casual. Wynonna needed this job, so did Dolls, and Lucado would probably fire them both if she found out about them.

One call to their boss later, Wynonna had some time off to go back to Purgatory…and Dolls somehow managed to convince her that he should take some time off too, to support his partner. 

It had been so long since Wynonna had made a trip to Purgatory, she wasn’t even sure where to start. Was the bus still the best mode of transport? Was it big enough now to warrant its own airport?

Apparently not…and Dolls did not seem enthused about the bus. He suggested they make a road trip out of it, it wouldn’t involve too much driving if they split the work and Wynonna did think the drive would help to clear her head.

As soon as their plan was decided, Wynonna dialled the number Waverly had called her from. She didn’t pick up and Wynonna was almost glad, leaving a message somehow felt easier.

“Hey, Waves. It’s me…I just wanted to let you know I’ve got some time off work. I’ll be th-…I’ll be home soon. I’ll call you when I get into town, tell Gus I love her, will you?”

_ Home… _

Wynonna wasn’t sure if that word felt right anymore…or if it ever had in relation to Purgatory. Regardless, she started to pack her bag to return immediately. She didn’t want to be alone, and Dolls would have to go home to pack his own things before they left in the morning.

If he wanted to be there for her then she was going to swallow the little pride she had left and admit that she needed him right now. More than she had ever needed him before.

Nicole woke up on the couch, with Waverly still fast asleep on top of her. She didn’t even remember falling asleep after they’d snuggled up.

Waverly looked totally at peace, and so incredibly beautiful laid out on her. With a hand running through Waverly’s hair, Nicole wished for nothing more than the ability to take away all of the pain from the last few days; for Waverly to feel this at peace when she was awake.

That would mean taking away the immeasurable love that Waverly had for her uncle though…and Nicole would never wish that away. 

She was trying her damnedest not to focus on how different this all would have been if she simply hadn’t rebuffed Waverly the first time. They wouldn’t just be getting to really know each other while Waverly was dealing with all of this. Nicole would know exactly what she needed to do and say to help…although she hoped she wasn’t doing too badly.

She _ had _ found Wynonna for Waverly…that was helping. Wynonna’s connection to Dolls remained a mystery, one that Nicole was pretty desperate to solve.

Three nights she and Waverly had spent together now, Nicole wanted to know what they _ were, _ but it wasn’t the right time for it with everything else going on. She had no idea when it would be the right time.

The couch was usually pretty damn comfy, but being squished onto it all night with Waverly wasn’t optimal. Waverly remained deeply asleep, so Nicole closed her eyes, hopeful that she might get a few more hours rest before she would need to get back to reality. She had to keep working her cases…they were already piling up as it was.

Nicole was stirred awake again, soft kisses making their way up her neck, and honestly, she couldn’t ask for a more pleasant way to be roused.

“Mmm, what time is it?” There was some daylight coming through the curtains, but it was hard to tell just how much when her eyes refused to open fully.

“Just after seven…I figured you needed to get to the office?”

“Yeah…yeah, I do. I have so many clients right now.” Nicole sighed, she knew she shouldn’t be complaining when she had been so scared of losing her business before. She just didn’t want to move, even if she still wasn’t all that comfortable. “I’m busier than I’ve ever been…thanks to you, sort of.”

Waverly propped herself up on her elbows, staring down at Nicole. “Me? How?”

“Cryderman. He sent a whole load of clients my way after seeing the work I did for you…and then they pretty much all had someone they knew who thought they could use my services.”

“Huh…I guess I should be getting commission or something, huh?” Waverly grinned playfully, her hands sliding under Nicole’s top and splaying across her skin.

Nicole laughed as the touches began to tickle, and she pulled Waverly into a deep kiss hoping to end the torture.

It worked, Waverly’s touches became purposeful and while Nicole wanted nothing more than to revel in it, she really did need to get ready. She slowed Waverly down and held her face gently in her hands.

She had to change the subject, bring the mood down even though she hated to. “Will you be with Gus again today?”

“Yeah…do you want to come over after you’ve finished work? I don’t know that I’m ready to tell her about _ us _ yet, but she knows you helped me with Champ…and I want to tell her you found Wynonna for me too.”

“Are you sure? I’m sure she’s got plenty to deal with right now…”

“You don’t have to come if you don’t want to,” Waverly looked totally dejected and Nicole could have kicked herself, she should have made herself perfectly clear.

“I’d love to meet her, Waves.” Nicole corrected, her thumbs brushing against Waverly’s cheek until their eyes met. She had to know that Nicole was telling the truth. “But she just lost her husband, is now really the best time?”

“She’ll appreciate the distraction, trust me.” The conviction in Waverly’s voice sold Nicole on the idea, after all it might be nice for her to get a visitor who didn’t automatically remind her of Curtis.

“I do. I’ll be there, just give me her address so I know where I’m going.” Nicole pulled Waverly back into her, a few more minutes before getting ready for work couldn’t hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all once again for reading, commenting, leaving kudos on this. 
> 
> You can follow me on Twitter if you want [@JNSbeth](https://twitter.com/JNSbeth)  



	9. Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! 
> 
> This week, Nicole and Gus finally meet when she's invited round for dinner. 
> 
> Huge thanks, as always, to [Lucky](https://twitter.com/LuckyWantsTo) for being the best beta!

Waverly listened to Wynonna’s message once she realised she actually had one, she had been a little distracted until she was far _ far _ away from Nicole’s tempting lips.

Despite her threat to Wynonna that they were done if she didn’t come home, Waverly was unbelievably glad she wouldn’t have to actually worry about that. Wynonna was coming _ home. _

At least she had something pleasant to think about while she and Gus spent the day finalising funeral plans. Together, they wrote the announcement for the local paper and got in touch with all the people who they knew would want to pay their respects.

It wasn’t an easy task…having to break the sudden news to people over and over. Curtis had a lot of people who cared about him. Waverly heard so many condolences that they barely brought on the tears after the second hour of making phone calls.

Not until Gus asked Waverly if she wanted to stay for dinner, did she broach the subject of Nicole.

“How would you feel about someone joining us for dinner?” Waverly worried her lip, why was this so nerve wracking? “I was thinking of inviting Nicole…”

“Nicole? Yeah, I’d like to meet her.” Gus squeezed Waverly’s shoulder gently as she passed by on her way to the kitchen. She popped her head back through the door with what Waverly was sure was a smirk. “You haven’t mentioned her much the last few days, normally I can’t get you to stop talking about her!”

“I don’t talk about her _ that _ much…” Waverly was thankful that Gus couldn’t see the blush on her cheeks…or hear her muttering to herself. “I don’t…do I?”

She guessed she had spoken about Nicole quite a bit…had done so since the first time she’d been to see her in her office. She’d avoided talking about Nicole since they got together…partly because she was nervous that she’d give herself away before she was ready to, but mainly because it was just awful timing to drop the news of a new relationship.

What she hoped was becoming a relationship anyway…

Waverly knew she would be ready to tell Gus soon, once Gus had actually met Nicole. Once she approved of her being in Waverly’s life as a friend…being more than that would be acceptable too, right? 

Only slightly selfishly, Waverly hadn’t told Gus that Wynonna was coming home. Since Nicole was the one who had made it possible, she wanted Nicole to be there when Gus found out. She would inevitably be extremely humble about the whole thing, and Waverly knew that would earn her some brownie points with Gus.

Waverly rushed to the door when Nicole arrived, before Gus had a chance to answer it. Nicole was desperately trying to smooth the creases on her shirt that had formed on the drive over, but she still looked incredible.

“You look perfect,” Waverly stepped out the front door, leaving it slightly ajar behind her. “No need to be nervous, baby.”

Nicole offered up a shy smile as she gave up trying to fix her shirt. Waverly planned to simply lean up to kiss that smile quickly, the second their lips met though she couldn’t pull herself away.

She might have reassured Nicole that there was no reason to be nervous but that didn’t exactly stop herself from worrying. Having Nicole pull her in by the waist and meet her kiss with fervor though…that certainly calmed her down.

They drew back from each other, both breathless with matching, blissful grins. “Hi.”

“Hi.” Waverly had never felt like this before. The overwhelming urge to be kissing someone, touching them, like it was a primal need, and she loved it. It was just unfortunate that now was not the ideal time to get lost in Nicole. “Come on, Gus wants to meet the person I apparently can’t shut up about.”

“Oh, is that right?” Nicole smirked, squeezing Waverly’s waist as she rolled her eyes with a good-natured smile.

“Shut up,” Waverly laughed, pulling Nicole into the house behind her.

Nicole released her hand but kept one on the small of her back until they were actually in Gus’ presence, where she stayed close but at a more strictly-friends distance. 

“Gus, this is Nicole.” Waverly spoke across the kitchen, hoping to all hell that the quiver in her voice wasn’t as noticeable as she thought it was.

Gus pulled her oven mitts off and came over with a smile wider than Waverly had seen since Curtis passed.

“It’s lovely to finally meet you, you have no idea how grateful I am for what you did for Waverly.” Gus shook Nicole’s outstretched hand firmly, the smile slipping from her face as a frown took over. “Helping her get rid of that good for nothing husband.”

“I was just doing my job,” Nicole replied graciously. Waverly let Gus’ nod of approval evaporate all of her anxiety about this first meeting. How could Gus _ not _ think highly of Nicole? “And it’s lovely to meet you too, ma’am.”

“Call me Gus, please!” Gus groaned, and the three of them shared a laugh. “I hope you’re hungry.”

“I am, it smells wonderful.” Nicole complimented, and Gus gave her yet another nod of approval as she told them to get comfortable at the table, refusing any help whatsoever.

Under the table, Nicole reached over for Waverly’s knee as soon as they sat down. She still seemed nervous but now Waverly had more than enough confidence for the both of them. 

This was already going so much better than the first time Gus met Champ.

“She likes you, I promise.” Waverly covered Nicole’s hand with her own and lifted it up to her lips.

Nicole’s shoulders loosened a little, not enough though, and Gus would definitely pick up on it. After a quick glance through to the kitchen, Waverly stood up and wrapped her arms around Nicole’s neck from behind.

Her lips found Nicole’s cheek twice before Nicole turned her head to catch Waverly’s lips with her own. They really did need to keep it short and sweet this time, as they parted lips though, Nicole looked far more relaxed.

“Thank you,” Nicole smiled warmly as Waverly sat back down, her gaze soft and— dare she say, adoring.

Any of the lingering fear in her heart about asking Nicole for clarification on what they were vanished, and Waverly couldn’t help her dopey grin as she decided that tonight, she would ask.

“What?”

“Nothing…you’re just-“

“Dinner is served!” Gus interrupted Waverly’s declaration of how amazing she thought Nicole was, but Nicole nodded as if she knew exactly what Waverly was going to say.

Gus placed a large dish in the center of the table and sat down with a sigh, “You two really better be hungry, I’m still used to having your uncle’s giant appetite around to feed.”

“I was so sorry to hear about your husband, Gus.”

Nicole offered her condolences sincerely and Gus accepted it with a grateful nod. Waverly knew she was sick of hearing them but only those that felt empty, and Nicole’s felt anything but.

“Thank you, dear,” Gus looked at her for a moment, seeming like she wanted to say more but she shook her head and plated up the food instead, putting more than enough on all of their plates.

“So…I have some news, Gus.” Waverly wanted the conversation to turn to happier things, even if the fact Wynonna was coming home was because of awful events. “I asked Nicole to help find Wynonna, I wanted to tell her what happened and ask her to come home for the funeral.”

“Good luck with that Nicole, Wynonna is probably halfway around the world not thinking about a single one of us here in Purgatory.”

Gus didn’t mean it unkindly…well not as unkindly as it sounded. She had simply accepted a long time ago that Wynonna would never be tied down, something that took Waverly a lot longer to come to terms with.

“She found her, Gus. Wynonna’s coming home.” Waverly smiled as Gus lost the usual furrow in her brow that appeared whenever Wynonna was the subject of discussion these days.

The full bellied laugh that erupted from Gus took Waverly completely by surprise, as did the curious look she shot towards Nicole. “Well I’ll be…no wonder this one goes on and on about you!”

“Gus…” There wasn’t a chance in hell that Waverly could hide her blush this time. Nicole’s hand found her thigh out of Gus’ view and squeezed it, she seemed very pleased with herself and dammit if Waverly didn’t find her cockiness endlessly attractive.

Even though it wasn’t technically a “meet the parents” situation, Nicole thought it was going remarkably well. Gus appeared to like her, Waverly seemed suitably pleased about it and that had to be a good sign.

After dinner, Gus asked Waverly to go upstairs and see if there were any things of Curtis’ that she wanted to have before she started the process of donating anything that she didn’t want to keep herself. Nicole offered to help Gus with the dishes in the meantime; this time she wasn’t going to take no for an answer.

Gus relented…eventually, but still insisted on drying. Nicole probably should have known it would be a ploy to get Nicole talking, away from where Waverly could stop any probing questions.

“So how long have you two been dating?”

Nicole dropped the plate she was washing into the filled sink, sending water and bubbles up into the air and all down her shirt. “What?”

“You heard me,” Gus chuckled, handing Nicole the dish towel to pat herself down with.

“Uhh…”

“It’s recent, huh?” Gus eyed her closely, suddenly all the curious glances that Gus had been sending her way all evening made sense. “That’s why she hasn’t told me yet, doesn’t want me having to deal with a dead husband _ and _ her dating a woman?”

“I mean…dating isn’t exactly accurate-”

“Come on now, I see the way you two look at each other.” Gus rolled her eyes and Nicole wondered if _ anyone _ had ever managed to keep a secret from this woman. “You better tone that down before Wynonna gets into town, she will have a field day with those googly eyes.”

“It’s just…the night your husband…that’s when we got together. So, things haven’t exactly been _ conventional…” ___

_ _Nicole honestly had no idea why she was telling Gus all of this, it wasn’t her place…but the eyes on that woman, she simply couldn’t lie to her. With her shirt as dry as it was going to get, she turned back to the dirty dishes._ _

_ _“I don’t want to rush her into labels when she’s _ just _ lost her uncle.”_ _

_ _“Well, that is very noble of you, but unnecessary if you ask me,” Gus shrugged. Maybe she was right…maybe stability right now would be something Waverly would appreciate. “I’ve known that girl was smitten since the day she told me she’d been to see you; not sure she even knew it herself mind you. Me and my Curtis though, we could see it a mile away.”_ _

_ _“Really?”_ _

_ _“Really, what?”_ _

_ _Waverly’s voice caused both of their heads to turn and Nicole to drop another plate right into the sink, even more water splashing over her. Waverly seemed to try, but didn’t quite manage to cover up the fact she was laughing as Gus excused herself to get a bigger towel for Nicole._ _

_ _“Aw baby, what have you done to yourself?”_ _

_ _“I’m buying your aunt a dishwasher,” Nicole pouted, she scooped off as much of the soap bubbles as she could, Waverly helping her with the areas she couldn’t quite reach. Waverly smirked while her hands spent a little too much time lingering on Nicole’s back. “There’s no way I’m offering to do her dishes again.”_ _

_ _“That would only make sense if you were planning on coming back here for dinner…” Waverly stared up at her with those gorgeous eyes through her lashes._ _

_ _Nicole could have melted at the reverence she saw there, despite the dishwater rapidly cooling her clothes and her skin. There was something… _ indescribable _ about how she felt when Waverly looked at her like that, it was like Waverly was seeing every possibility for their future and Nicole wanted nothing more than to make every one of those possibilities a reality._ _

_ _Nicole brought a hand up to cup Waverly’s cheek, “Maybe I’m planning on coming back here…a lot.”_ _

_ _With a playful shrug, she leaned in to place a soft kiss to Waverly’s forehead, then the tip of her nose and finally Nicole moved down to her lips._ _

_ _“Nicole…” Waverly quickly looked over her shoulder, but Nicole took her focus back with a finger under her chin. She might not have been ready to tell Gus but Nicole couldn’t lie to her, she couldn’t tell her that Gus was in the dark about them._ _

_ _“She knows, Waves…apparently, we’re not that subtle.” She watched with bated breath for Waverly’s reaction._ _

_ _“Oh…”_ _

_ _Waverly blinked, her eyes unfocused. Nicole couldn’t tell which way this was going to go…even when Waverly steadied her gaze and a nervous smile appeared on her lips._ _

_ _“She knows I’m your…girlfriend?”_ _

_ _The smile that bloomed across Nicole face could have rivalled the sun, she was sure of it. _ _

_ _She had not expected _ that _ but she couldn’t be happier to hear it. “Well she said ‘dating’, I definitely prefer girlfriend though.”_ _

_ _Waverly nodded excitedly, agreeing wholeheartedly no doubt, and Nicole just had to kiss her again. This time Waverly didn’t hold back, she wrapped her arms around Nicole’s neck, pressing herself as close as physically possible. Nicole would have been embarrassed at how messily she was kissing Waverly thanks to the uncontrollable grin but Waverly appeared to be in the exact same boat._ _

_ _A throat cleared behind them quietly, it almost sounded remorseful and they turned to see Gus in the doorway, a fluffy towel held in her hands and an apologetic smile on her face. Waverly leaned back against Nicole’s front and guided her arms, so they’d wrap around her middle._ _

_ _Gus handed Waverly the towel and cupped her cheek, “I’m happy for you, kiddo.”_ _

_ _

_ _After a far more relaxed end to their evening, without Nicole worrying she would reach out for Waverly’s hand across the table or lean over and kiss her because she just looked too beautiful to stop herself, Waverly walked Nicole out._ _

_ _They hadn’t talked about it but Nicole knew this was where they would be saying their goodbyes for the night. Waverly played with the small hairs at the back of Nicole’s neck, her face apologetic as she clearly worked up the nerve to tell Nicole that this was goodnight._ _

_ _“I’m staying here tonight, I’ll speak to you tomorrow?”_ _

_ _“Of course, baby.” Nicole shook her head as she leaned in for a final kiss goodbye, did Waverly really think she would be mad or upset?_ _

_ _Nicole might have quite enjoyed the idea of spending another night with Waverly, but she could never try to monopolise her time, especially right now. Anyway, it was smart to have some time apart, this was all still new and it would be all the sweeter when they did get to spend the night together once again._ _

_ _For the first time in…_ forever,_ Nicole smiled from ear to ear as she sang along to the radio the entire drive back to her apartment. One question on her mind; how in the hell had she gotten so lucky as to be able to call Waverly Earp her girlfriend?_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your continued interest in this story! 
> 
> I'm toying with the idea of posting a Christmas fic I've written, in the next few weeks so keep an eye out. I'll most likely confirm whether or not it'll happen on my Twitter - [@JNSbeth](https://twitter.com/JNSbeth)  



	10. Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Both Waverly and Nicole catch up with loved ones they haven't seen in far, far too long this week! 
> 
> Huge thanks to [Lucky](https://twitter.com/LuckyWantsTo) for beta-ing this <3

The positively euphoric mood that Nicole was in didn’t waiver in the slightest the next morning, it may have even gotten a little better in fact.

Waking up to a text from Waverly, consisting of a string of heart emojis and the odd unicorn, wasn’t as good as waking up with Waverly right there beside her, but it was perhaps the next best thing.

She swaggered into the office with what she knew was a glorious smile on her face, and placed a freshly purchased coffee down on Jeremy’s desk.

“Good morning!”

“Seems like it,” Jeremy smiled, awfully smug, and she instantly regretted telling him all about her and Waverly the day previous. Well…not _ all _ about it, just that _ progress _ had definitely been made. “Thanks for the coffee.”

“You are very welcome, and yes. It really is!”

“Do tell…” Jeremy leaned forward, an expectant smile on his face for whatever Nicole was willing to share.

She was in such a great mood she probably would have told him everything…before a knock at the door interrupted them. 

There weren’t any existing clients due to drop by that morning, or any new ones for that matter. There was always a chance of drops-ins though, especially now that so many people appeared to be spreading the word about her business.

Nicole gave Jeremy an apologetic smile as she headed for the door, she really did want to tell him, but work had to come first in the office.

She opened the door to Dolls, looking around the modest waiting room that had only recently become practical to actually have. Although right now, as quiet as it was, it didn’t seem all that worthwhile. He turned towards the door and smiled; he couldn’t decide to pop by on one of the days she actually had clients waiting to see her?

“What are you doing here?” Nicole moved in to hug him, sighing happily into the embrace. It had been far too long since she’d seen his face.

“I came with Wynonna.”

Nicole leaned back as he shrugged, the curiosity about the connection the two of them shared only growing. You didn’t just go back to anyone’s hometown with them…they were definitely more than just _ acquainted. _

Shit…did that mean Nicole was about to meet her girlfriend’s sister for the first time?

“She’s here?”

“She headed over to see her sister, I thought it was best to leave them to catch up. Besides, I wanted to see the place!” Dolls walked right past her, straight into the office.

She rushed after him and realised that for the first time, she was actually nervous to have someone surveying her business.

Dolls was one of the few people she had always wanted to impress. They had been neck and neck in the academy and it always made her work harder, strive for more; just knowing he would give her that nod of approval.

She found herself waiting for it now, as he examined her set up and gave a stiff wave to Jeremy. Unsurprisingly he blushed at the attention, following Dolls with his eyes as he walked around the room. Nicole stepped into his line of sight, mouthing the word _ “Robin”. _ That was enough to get him to focus back on his work.

“This is great, Nicole.” Dolls gave her the nod and she beamed, today really was a good day.

“Alright, now you’ve seen the place…tell me how it is you and Waverly’s sister know each other?” Nicole took a seat behind her desk, beckoning Dolls to join her.

She had work to do, a lot of work that she was being paid to do but it wasn’t everyday she had a blast from the past like this…she’d probably just have to work later than she originally planned today. Waverly would probably be busy catching up with her sister anyway.

“We work together…she’s my partner.”

“She works with you? Waverly never said anything about her being in law enforcement.” How long had it been since Waverly had really spoken to her sister?

“Well, she wasn’t…she sort of…fell into the job after an incident that even I don’t have clearance to read the file on.” Dolls shook his head, no doubt he had tried many times to get said clearance. “She’s damn good though, better than most of the officers that have been on the job for years. Her instincts are…impressive, although her employment is tenuous. Given the odd circumstances of her hiring, where our boss is concerned, we are partners and nothing more.”

“But?” Nicole prompted, she wasn’t sure Dolls had had a relationship in the few years they had trained and worked together, so she was more than just curious…she was genuinely hopeful.

Dolls smiled, his eyes shining in a way Nicole had never seen. “We’re _ more. _ I couldn’t let her come home alone…”

Nicole understood that feeling and she knew Dolls was about as protective as a person could be when it came to people he cared about.

“What is the sister like? Waverly? You’re friends, you said?” Dolls questioned, they both turned to Jeremy as he tried, unsuccessfully, to hide his laugh behind a cough. Nicole shot him a glare and he slowly slipped his headphones over his ears, eyes focussing back on the work he _ should _ have been doing.

“She was a client. Cheating husband, needed evidence for the divorce and now…yes, we’re…friends.”

Nicole tried to answer casually, she had no idea if Waverly would be telling Wynonna about them. She did not want Dolls saying something before Waverly had made that decision. 

“You’re a shit liar.”

“Hey!”

“Okay…you’re not, but you know how good I am at reading you!” Dolls chuckled with a playful shrug and Nicole joined in, she couldn’t help it. “I know Wynonna doesn’t have any idea, so I’ll keep it to myself until she does.”

“Thank you, she’s already dealing with enough right now.” Nicole sighed in relief, it quickly morphed into a groan as an alarm sounded from her phone.

She’d forgotten she had even set it, to make sure she didn’t leave too late to catch a new client’s employee he was sure was embezzling from his business. She was sadly going to have to cut the reunion short.

“Duty calls?”

“Unfortunately…” She really was going to have to hire someone else, there was no reason not to now that she could actually afford to do so. “You’ll be around though, right? You’re not just leaving Wynonna and heading back?”

“I’ll be around,” Dolls confirmed, standing as Nicole did. “If you don’t mind though…I’d love to tag along? It can be just like old times.”

Nicole couldn’t say no to his smiling face, it would be nice having someone else there for the boring parts of her day.

Waverly wasn’t sure why she was so nervous, it was just her sister she was waiting for. But she _ was _ nervous, so nervous she could barely sit still in the booth.

She’d picked Shorty’s to meet, she thought it would be fitting since they had never been able to legally share a drink together in the bar they had both practically grown up in. It was also helpful that since Waverly worked there, she would get a hefty discount on what would surely end up being a copious number of drinks ordered by Wynonna; she did not imagine that particular trait would have changed since they last saw each other.

A glass of whiskey was placed in front of her.

“Stop digging a hole in my table.” Shorty leaned down and placed a kiss atop Waverly’s head. She smiled to herself at the affection. She stopped her scratching and wrapped both hands around the glass instead, murmuring an apology to her boss.

“Wynonna’ll be here soon…” Waverly said, by way of an explanation.

Understanding dawned on his face as he sat down across from her, covering her hands with his own.

“I wasn’t sure she’d make it for the funeral.” It was clear Shorty was taking losing Curtis just as hard as she and Gus were, unsurprising after all the years they had been friends.

“Yeah…me neither.” Waverly felt the tears burning behind her eyes again, she quickly wiped them away. It was so much easier to forget about how much she was hurting when she was with Nicole…and so much harder sitting there with someone who reminded her so much of her uncle. “How’re you doing?”

“Keepin’ on, always do.” Shorty winked, smiling but without the same light behind his eyes that there usually was.

His head turned as the door to the bar swung open, he took the figure standing in the doorway as his cue to leave. Not before squeezing Waverly’s hands one last time and giving her a nod that said _ you’ve got this. _

Wynonna walked fully into the bar, looking so goddamn comfortable in the place it was like she hadn’t just up and left town the second she could. Waverly rose from her seat, waving a little awkwardly as Wynonna made her way across the room.

They stood for a moment, just looking at each other before their arms were thrown around the other, both more than likely squeezing too tight.

“Hey, baby girl,” Wynonna breathed out against her ear and Waverly was sure she was about to cry. She couldn’t be certain if they would be happy tears or sad, mourning all the years she had needed but didn’t have this. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too, so much!”

After the longest hug they had ever shared, they sat down on opposite sides of the booth, just staring at each other again. Wynonna looked good, older but good. Before either of them could speak, Shorty placed a glass in front of Wynonna.

“Good to see you, kid.” Shorty squeezed her shoulder and Wynonna nodded up at him with a smile that seemed to share the sentiment.

Although, perhaps with a little shame that it took Curtis dying for her to get back here.

Wynonna took a long drink from her glass, leaning back in the booth with a satisfied _ aah. _ “How’s Gus?”

“She’s okay…”

“Are you living with her?” Wynonna asked, her brows pulled together. “I went out to the Homestead this morning…so I know you moved out.”

“I did…I couldn’t stay there after you left.” Waverly tried not to look sorry for herself, she didn’t want this reunion to make Wynonna feel guilty for leaving…she might never come back again if that happened. “I don’t live with Gus though, I was living with Champ for-“

“Ugh!” Wynonna groaned, cutting her off and only looking minutely apologetic when Waverly raised an eyebrow.

“I _ was _ living with him…I got my own place after the divorce…” Waverly trailed off, leaving Wynonna to fill in the gaps.

“Div… _ shit, _ you married him?!” Wynonna didn’t look like she could believe it. Waverly nodded, confirming that unfortunately it had in fact happened.

“He was a shitty boyfriend…and an even shittier husband.”

“I should kick his ass!” Wynonna frowned before it faded, she reached over the table to take Waverly’s hand in her own. “I should have been here to kick his ass…”

Waverly waved her off, surprising herself with how little she cared about Champ anymore. “I’m over it, he’s not worth the energy.”

Wynonna’s face split into a wide grin, “You’re schtupping someone new, aren’t you?”

Waverly tried to fight the huge grin from taking over her face, she didn’t quite manage. “I am…”

Wynonna’s smiled reflected her own, she was probably just glad she was no longer with Champ. Waverly took a deep breath, she’d promised herself she wasn’t going to hide anything about Nicole from Wynonna.

“She’s amazing…” Waverly kept her eyes on Wynonna’s face, no matter how much she wanted to look down.

She had to be sure that Wynonna was okay with this. Wynonna seemed…interested? Maybe a little surprised but definitely not any of the negative reactions that Waverly had spent the night worrying about.

“She helped me find you.” Waverly sighed happily at the memory, although the whole thing still felt a little bizarre.

Wynonna’s brow furrowed, and Waverly realised she really should explain everything. She started from the beginning, thinking Champ was cheating on her, then saving up money to pay for a lawyer, to realising she would never be able to save enough and then finding Nicole’s business listing.

Somehow, she only went a little red in the face as she told Wynonna about kissing Nicole in her office that first time…and how Nicole had pretty quickly shut it down. It had been the sensible thing, Waverly had too much on her mind and despite unquestionably liking Nicole, moving on before her divorce was final wouldn’t have been a good idea.

“I went back though…literally the day I was officially divorced, and well…” Waverly trailed off with an even bigger blush.

“That’s my girl.”

“It’s still pretty new…but I _ really _ like her, would you…want to meet her?”

“Uh _ duh!” _ Wynonna stated like it was obvious, and Waverly figured it probably should have been. “I need to make sure she’s good enough for you!”

Deep down Waverly had known that Wynonna wouldn’t care about the person she was dating’s gender, just that she treated Waverly right. 

There was no doubt at all that Wynonna would come to the conclusion that Nicole was good enough. If anything, she was maybe _ too good _ for Waverly but there was no way Wynonna would ever agree with that.

Waverly immediately sent Nicole a text, asking if she’d like to meet Wynonna at Shorty’s once she was finished with work. Nicole replied quickly and enthusiastically, telling her she would be there as soon as she was done for the day.

Wynonna’s phone made a noise, she sighed as she read whatever message she’d just received. “So, I guess I have someone for you to meet too…”

“Is this the friend Nicole spoke to, to get your number?”

“Yup,” Wynonna nodded, suddenly seeming nervous. “He’s my partner…at work and…well, I _ guess _ my boyfriend or whatever.”

“Or whatever?”

“It’s complicated…” Wynonna rolled her eyes with a small shake of her head, this was obviously going to need much more explanation and Waverly had plenty time to get it out of her sister. “I think you’ll like him…hopefully.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm truly awful at replying to comments these days, please know that each one is so so appreciated and I read every single one with a huge smile on my face! 
> 
> I'm a little more vocal on Twitter than I am in the comments section, you can follow me there if you like [@JNSbeth](https://twitter.com/JNSbeth)  



	11. Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want you all to know that I went to my nephew's nativity play this evening and it was the cutest thing I've ever seen. 
> 
> Anyway...
> 
> Back again with another chapter. This week Nicole and Wynonna finally meet, and like any good Wynhaught scene, alcohol is involved. 
> 
> Thanks to [Lucky](https://twitter.com/LuckyWantsTo) for beta duties!

“Should I be nervous?” Nicole turned to Dolls, mere seconds away from entering the bar where Waverly and her sister were waiting for them.

She had simply been excited to see Waverly, and she was most definitely running on a high from getting to “work” with Dolls again. Now though, she was starting to worry.

What if Wynonna didn’t like her??

“It’d be weird if you weren’t,” Dolls laughed, that didn’t help put Nicole at ease at all. “Wynonna is a tough one to crack but honestly, I don’t think you need to worry. Besides, I’ll have your back!”

Dolls slapped her back playfully, and that did help Nicole breathe a little easier even if she wasn’t completely sure that Dolls would ignore the hold Wynonna had on him to stick up for her. 

Hearing that he and Wynonna were _ something _ hadn’t exactly been a surprise considering their conversation on the phone, seeing how obviously he was taken with her had been though. Nicole would confidently put money on him being absolutely, hopelessly in love.

As she pushed the door open to the bar, Nicole was sure she could hear Waverly laughing. Sure enough, she and Wynonna – she presumed it was Wynonna anyway – were leaning together across a table littered with empty glasses laughing uproariously.

Nicole couldn’t help but smile at how at peace she looked, and Nicole was so happy that she had helped make that possible.

It was like Waverly’s eyes were drawn to her and she jumped up from the table, bounding over with her face still the picture of pure joy and throwing her arms around Nicole’s neck.

“Hey, baby!” Waverly kissed her hard, taking Nicole completely by surprise before leaning back and stroking a hand down Nicole’s cheek.

Waverly was drunk, that much was clear, and it turned out she was an adorable drunk.

“Hey, you.”

Nicole leaned into the gentle touch, forgetting for a moment that there was anyone else around until a throat cleared behind Waverly. Nicole looked over her girlfriend’s head to see Wynonna standing there, smirking, Dolls at her side.

“Hi,” Nicole encourage Waverly to let her go so she could take a step closer to her sister, forcing herself to be ready for the introduction. “I’m Nicole, it’s really nice to meet you.”

Wynonna stayed silent as she looked Nicole up and down, her stare intense and penetrating. Her eyes cut to Waverly and she quickly shot her a wink before schooling her features…as if Nicole hadn’t noticed the wink…or the quiet giggle from Waverly beside her.

“Wynonna.” She stuck her hand out and Nicole took it swiftly and firmly, she wouldn’t show a hint of the fear she was feeling. “Thank you…for being there for Waverly after Curtis…”

“Of course,” Nicole nodded solemnly, she couldn’t have possibly done anything else.

Nicole felt lips pressed against her cheek and Wynonna let go of her hand just as Waverly squeezed the three of them together into an awkward group hug. Waverly managed to plant a kiss on her sister’s cheek before she shrugged out of the embrace.

Wynonna shuffled on her feet, her eyes darting between Dolls and Waverly – who was still grinning from ear to ear. Nicole figured she didn’t need to be there for this, it would likely only make Wynonna more skittish, so she excused herself to purchase a drink.

The man standing behind the bar was looking at her funny as she made her way over. If memory served her right, he owned the place, which would make him Waverly’s boss…and he no doubt just saw Waverly greeting Nicole.

“What can I get for you?”

“A beer would be great,” Nicole replied, still unsure how this man felt towards her. “Maybe a shot of whiskey too?”

“Good call,” he said seriously before turning to get her drinks. He placed them both in front of her and watched on amused as Nicole quickly threw back the shot. “Those Earp sisters can be a handful, huh?”

“Mmm,” Nicole agreed through the burn in her throat, it would be a whole lot easier to handle this evening if she was slightly closer to their level of drunk.

Nicole pulled out her wallet, but the man immediately waved her off. “You keep making Waverly smile like that, and your drinks are on the house.”

After a sincere thanks to Waverly’s boss, Nicole headed back to where Waverly’s introduction to Dolls appeared to be wrapping up. She grabbed Nicole’s hand and pulled her down into the booth beside her as soon as she was close enough. She placed kisses along Nicole’s neck and while she was definitely enjoying it, Waverly was _ drunk, _ and Nicole wasn’t confident she would be quite this bold without the alcohol in her system.

“Hey,” Nicole stopped her as gently as she could, placing a quick kiss to Waverly’s lips when she pouted slightly. “I just want to make sure you’re okay with this? Being so…public?”

“Why wouldn’t I be?” Waverly’s brow furrowed, and Nicole felt her heart soar. Maybe Waverly was more secure about this than Nicole gave her credit for. “The people I care about most know, I could care less about what anyone else thinks.”

Nicole beamed, she knew she had already fallen pretty hard for Waverly but somehow, she was still falling.

“What?” Waverly asked, an adorably confused smile on her face.

“You’re amazing,” Nicole said simply, loving the way Waverly’s cheeks tinted as she ducked her head. When she looked back up, Nicole didn’t waste a second before reiterating her statement, tucking some stray hair behind Waverly’s ear.

“Ugh, put those away!” Wynonna groaned, returning to the table with a tray of shots, two beers and a water that Nicole knew was for Dolls. “Your googly eyes are gonna make me barf.”

Waverly stuck her tongue out at her sister who, despite her words, had the hint of a smile on her lips. Waverly quickly settled into Nicole’s side while Wynonna spread the drinks out on the table. Nicole still marvelled at how well they fit together…it had been like second nature from the first moment their bodies had curled around each other. 

“I can’t do any more shots,” Waverly slowly shook her head, and Nicole had to admit she was glad her girlfriend had come to that conclusion on her own.

“These aren’t for you baby girl, I need to see if your girl here can handle drinking with the Earps.”

“Oh god,” Nicole did not like the sound of that…especially when she had work to do in the morning. “Could we maybe reschedule for a weekend?”

The look of pity that Waverly was sending her way was enough of an answer. 

When Wynonna lifted a shot for her to take before picking one up for herself, Nicole begrudgingly took it. There was zero chance she wasn’t going to regret this in the morning.

Nicole was pretty sure if she drank any more she was probably going to be sick…so she was eternally grateful for Shorty coming over to let them know the bar was closing for the night. Thankfully, before Wynonna had a chance to order any more shots.

Waverly was fast asleep on Nicole’s shoulder, she had been for the last twenty minutes. Shorty’s offer of the room upstairs for the night sounded pretty good, but Dolls’ offer to drive them back to one of their places sounded even better.

She did her best to wake Waverly gently, considering the room was starting to spin though, she wasn’t sure how well she’d managed that.

“Five m’minutes,” Waverly pouted, burying herself deeper into Nicole’s side. “M’sleepy.”

“You’re adorable,” Nicole chuckled. As adorable as she was though, they really needed to get going. With a kiss she pulled Waverly to her feet, if she wasn’t so drunk, she might have attempted lifting her out of the bar. The injuries that would occur if she tried that right now would not be worth it. “My place?”

Waverly didn’t answer in words, just with a wide grin and a slow nod of her head.

“You better keep your hands to yourself tonight, Haught. My baby sister is in no condition to say yes.” Wynonna pointed her finger right in Nicole’s face as they made their way to Dolls’ car out front.

Nicole knew, or at least she thought she knew, that Wynonna wasn’t being serious. Nicole couldn’t let her think, even for the sake of a joke, that she would ever pressure Waverly like that.

“She’s safe with me, Wynonna. Always.” Nicole replied, maybe a little too seriously considering all she got in response was a roll of Wynonna’s eyes. 

Well…at least she had tried.

Waverly leaned up to kiss her cheek, catching Nicole by surprise and almost making her lose her balance. Walking in a straight line was undeniably more difficult than when she had headed into the bar.

“I feel like _ you _ might be the one in no position to say yes tonight, baby.” Waverly chuckled, looping an arm through one of Nicole’s to steady them both.

Nicole thought about arguing that statement but when she missed the door handle on the car, she accepted that Waverly might just have a point. 

She must have fallen asleep on the drive, next thing she knew they were outside her place and Waverly was gently pulling her from the car.

After mumbling what was sure to be a pretty incoherent farewell to Wynonna and Dolls, and letting Waverly guide her up to her apartment, she knew the first thing she had to do was get some water in her.

She downed two full glasses before insisting that Waverly did the same. 

“Earps don’t get hangovers.” Waverly protested as Nicole waved the glass in her face. “I swear, we don’t! It’s a blessing and a curse.” She relented as Nicole pulled out her best pout and only agreed to head to bed once Waverly had drank at least one glass.

Already knowing full well that she was going to wake up too warm and most likely feeling like death, Nicole stripped down to just her boxers before climbing into bed. Waverly was smiling at her from across the room, taking her time choosing one of Nicole’s t-shirts to sleep in.

As soon as she had turned the lights out, she curled up in Nicole’s arms and began running a hand through her hair, it would have Nicole asleep in seconds if she kept it up.

“Can I ask you something?”

“Hmm?”

“Will you…I know you didn’t know him but…” Waverly let out a frustrated breath as Nicole frowned into the darkness of her room. She thought she heard Waverly sniffle quietly and she moved, hoping to catch Waverly’s forehead with her lips.

Waverly instantly relaxed at the simple touch and managed to carry on. “Will you come to Curtis’ funeral with me? I don’t think I can handle it without you there beside me.”

The request sobered Nicole instantly, she had been meaning to ask about the funeral. She didn’t want to overstep or intrude but she wanted to make sure that Waverly would be able to handle it…and if that meant going as emotional support, of course she would.

“Of course, I will.” Nicole felt Waverly nodding against the pillow, she bit back the words that desperately wanted to follow the kiss she pressed to Waverly’s forehead. It was too soon to tell her that she would literally do _ anything _ for Waverly…it didn’t change the fact that it was undoubtedly the truth.

Waverly whispered a quiet thank you, so appreciative, as if Nicole had just gifted her something inconceivable. Nicole knew she would fall deep into sleep soon and despite her trepidation, Waverly had to know how easy the decision was for Nicole to make.

No matter how scary it was to admit.

“I’d do anything for you. I need you to know that.”

Waverly scoffed a little, not unkindly, but it was clear she wasn’t taking Nicole for her word. “You’re drunk.”

“I’m totally drunk,” Nicole laughed gently, her lips finding Waverly’s forehead again easily. “Doesn’t mean it’s not true, baby.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to everyone continuing with this fic! 
> 
> You can follow me on Twitter if you like [@JNSbeth](https://twitter.com/JNSbeth)  



	12. Twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Waverly has to face the sad truth that they were saying goodbye to Curtis. 
> 
> Thanks to [Lucky](https://twitter.com/LuckyWantsTo) for beta duties!

Waverly had to face reality. 

They were burying Curtis.

In less than twenty-four hours, she would have to say her final goodbyes. As much as she felt more solid, less like she might blow away with the slightest breeze, the closer she was to Nicole…she knew that now she needed to be with Gus until the funeral.

As ever, Gus insisted that she was fine, though Wynonna’s constant pestering had to be driving her insane. Her sister didn’t seem to understand or even notice all the glares Waverly was sending her way, but when Gus left the room Waverly finally verbalised the disapproval that had been stewing.

“What the hell are you doing? Can’t you take it easy on Gus? You haven’t seen her in how long?!”

“Waves…” Wynonna looked at her over the kitchen table, she was giving her the same look she did when they were kids. Whenever Wynonna thought she knew better than Waverly…which was often. “I’m helping, trust me.”

“What are you talking about?” Waverly looked at her in disbelief, how on earth could this possibly be helping?

“Tomorrow is going to destroy her…the least I can do is keep her attention focused elsewhere. Until she can’t avoid it anymore.”

Waverly sat back in her chair, was she right?

“If she’s pissed at me, she can’t be thinking about him. Dwelling on it before tomorrow isn’t going to make it any easier for her to deal with.” Wynonna shrugged, chewing on her lip.

“Wynonna…that’s sweet…I think?” Waverly wasn’t entirely convinced but Wynonna was trying…that counted for something, she hoped. “This is the first time you’re seeing her in so long, do you really want her to think so badly of you?”

“She’ll figure it out eventually.” Wynonna shook her head, Waverly wasn’t sure who she was trying to convince. “Besides…I know this is the one thing I can’t fuck up.”

Waverly got up to hug her sister. It was a pretty messed up plan but Waverly had to admit it seemed to be working. Wynonna did always know the best way to get a rise out of Gus.

It didn’t take long for Wynonna to run out of requests for their old bedroom that Gus could fulfil before they slept in there that night. Instead she ended up regaling Gus with stories of her teenage antics that their Aunt had never heard. 

When she eventually ran out of those and got quiet, Gus smiled at her and rose from her chair to place a kiss on the top of her head. “Thank you, sweetheart. You can be a royal pain in my ass, but I love you. I missed you, Wynonna.”

“Love you too, Gus. We’ll see you in the morning.”

Gus’ face fell slightly as she nodded, the unfortunate truth now unavoidable. Waverly got up to wrap her in a hug, it wouldn’t stop the pain, but it was a reminder that they were in this as a family. “We’ll get through this together.”

“I know, we always do. Goodnight dear.”

Waverly let Wynonna know she was heading up to bed too, tomorrow was going to be hard enough as it was, and she knew staying up any later would no doubt result in another night of imbibing too much alcohol with her sister.

“Yeah…yeah, I think I’ll join you.”

That came as a surprise to Waverly, but she didn’t let it show. She simply nodded, maybe Wynonna had actually grown up in the years since they had seen each other.

Nicole showed up at the house a little earlier than they had agreed, but Waverly couldn’t ever be mad about that. She looked so striking dressed in black, Waverly wished the situation where she saw Nicole all dressed up for the first time didn’t have to be a funeral.

Wordlessly, Waverly fell into Nicole’s arms. She held on to her tight, whispering comforting words into Waverly’s ear until they absolutely had to leave for the church.

Curtis had never been particularly religious, nor Gus really, but she had been adamant that his funeral be held in the same church where they had said their vows. After that, she wanted to celebrate his life in arguably the second most important place for their relationship; the place they met: Shorty’s.

Gus couldn’t stand the idea of standing at the church entrance, she knew taking in everyone’s condolences would be too much to bear. They settled in the first row and waited in pensive silence for the rest to fill up.

Nicole held onto Waverly’s hand tight, while she tried not to cry before the service had even begun. Dolls sat on the other side of Nicole, Waverly could see that he was checking on Wynonna every few minutes. She seemed to be holding herself together for now, clasping Gus’ quivering hand with both of her own; squeezing it periodically, no doubt to bring Gus out of her thoughts.

As the pews slowly filled behind them, Waverly dared not turn around. Knowing how many people loved Curtis would only make this so much harder. As the priest, Father Juan Carlos, began the service, Waverly lost the battle against her tears.

“Curtis was my friend,” he began, “We didn’t always see eye to eye in our younger days…in fact, I don’t think we agreed on much until we were in our senior year of high school. Not once did our differences change what I had known from the moment we met though.”

Carlos paused, his own emotions impeding him. He took a moment, looking down at the closed casket where Curtis lay, still and silent, and at peace.

“He was a man capable of an extraordinary amount of love and friendship. He never had any shortage of friends, and after he met Gus it was clear from the beginning that he loved her with every fibre of his being. Even more so as they tried to come to terms with the heavy loss of half of their extended family in a single, awful night. That love never wavering for even a second when they took the remaining members of their family into their home.”

Waverly’s breath was ragged as she tried to hold herself together and Nicole quickly wrapped an arm around her, pulling her in close so she could lay her head against Nicole’s shoulder. This was the first time that Nicole was really hearing about this part of her life…Waverly had told her bits and pieces but not everything.

“Curtis’ heart simply expanded, along with Gus’, to love young Waverly and Wynonna beyond what was expected of the average Aunt and Uncle. A man who never expected to become a father gained two daughters overnight…and he stepped into the role as if it had been crafted especially for him.”

Wynonna grabbed for Waverly’s hand, squeezing it tight. From the corner of her eye, Waverly could see the tears falling from Wynonna’s. No matter how much time had passed, that night would always be fresh in their minds. It had felt like they had lost everything in the blink of an eye…until Gus and Curtis had hugged them tight and promised to take care of them.

“I don’t think there’s a soul in this church who can say that Curtis never taught them something. Whether it was how to change a tire or bang out a tune on that ancient piano that Shorty refuses to get rid of. There’s one more thing that each of us can learn from him, even now…”

Juan Carlos’ eyes landed on their row, he offered Waverly a sad smile before his eyes landed on Gus, “I asked him once, not long after his and Gus’ lives changed so drastically, how he was coping, and his response has always stayed with me. He told me that it was easy, all he had to do was love sincerely and without hesitation. You might never have imagined being in a situation that you end up in and if that situation requires you to dig deep and give more love than you ever thought you could…you dig deep, and you find it. I know realising that changed his life, and I don’t doubt that it can change yours too.”

He let the room digest his words in silence for a few moments, Waverly was certain that her tears were being echoed by every single person there. She always knew that her Aunt and Uncle loved them…but she had never truly considered how much they had been tasked with when they took them in. She had never been able to fully thank Curtis, she wasn’t going to let the same thing happen with Gus…Waverly would tell her how grateful she was for everything.

Father Carlos brought them through a reading and a prayer, followed by a hymn that Waverly knew was sung at Gus and Curtis’ wedding before the casket was taken out of the church. Gus sobbed quietly as he passed by her, a hand falling onto the top before he was taken away and Wynonna took her weight as she collapsed in on herself.

By the time they were heading towards Shorty’s, Waverly felt like she had cried enough to last a lifetime. As Nicole drove them in silence, Waverly decided that from there on out – at least for today – she would only focus on the good. Curtis had been an instrumental part of her life for years, he’d had a longer life than others had been afforded, and that church had been packed full of people who loved him.

The final words of the priest kept swimming around her head, her eyes lingering on Nicole in the driver’s seat.

_ There’s always going to be a reason not to do something, but without the promise of tomorrow, sometimes we need to forget all of them. Without the promise of tomorrow, sometimes we just need to be brave. _

“You okay?” Nicole reached over to squeeze Waverly’s thigh, concern clouding her eyes as they flicked across the car before focusing back on the spot outside Shorty’s she’d chosen to park in.

Waverly nodded, waiting patiently for Nicole to settle in the spot. Once Nicole put the car in park, Waverly leaned over the center console to press a kiss to her cheek. She held her lips tight until Nicole’s eyes met her own.

“I’m pretty sure I’m falling in love with you…” When Nicole just stared back at her, eyes wide, Waverly began to panic. “I know it’s fast but we just…work, y’know? You don’t need to say anything, I just couldn’t not tell you when anything could happen and then you’d never know.”

“Nothing is going to happen baby…” Nicole smiled sadly, she cupped Waverly’s cheek and kissed her trembling lips softly. “And I’m pretty sure I’m falling in love with you too.”

“Yeah?” Waverly asked in a whisper, hope blooming in her chest that she wasn’t alone in the depth of her feelings.

“Of course I am…I don’t know how I couldn’t be.” Nicole kissed her again and Waverly melted into the feeling for as long as she could. “Are you ready to go in?”

“Yeah…at least there’s an endless supply of whiskey at this part.” 

Waverly steeled herself, letting Nicole lead her inside. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad; hearing stories about Curtis when he was younger or before Waverly was really old enough to remember always made her smile.

Unfortunately for Waverly, Champ showed up to the wake…he had probably been at the funeral too, but she had been far too preoccupied with her own grief to check.

It wasn’t exactly surprising. He was mourning Curtis too, whether Waverly liked it or not, he and Curtis had worked together for years. She had just hoped she could avoid seeing him today…she hadn’t seen him since the night he showed up unannounced at her place.

Waverly didn’t leave Nicole’s side or draw her attention to the fact he was there. She saw the look Nicole got in her eye whenever Waverly talked about him…it wouldn’t do any good to make this day worse than it already was by paying him any attention.

The drinks that Wynonna kept getting for her eventually meant that Waverly had to wade through the crowd alone to get to the bathroom. She didn’t want to interrupt Nicole’s conversation with Dolls and Wynonna, even though she knew if she had asked, Nicole would happily have come with her.

She should have known that he would have spotted her. As soon as she was out of the bathroom, he was there waiting for her, an arm against the wall blocking her path back to the bar. He didn’t even need to get as close as he did for Waverly to smell the abundance of alcohol on his breath.

“I can help you feel better if you want. He always thought we were a great couple.” Champ smirked, no clue just how delusional he truly was.

Curtis had always thought Waverly could do better…although he only told her so after she had made that decision for herself. He never wanted her to do or think something just because he said so…and that was one of the things she was going to miss most about him.

“No, thank you.” Waverly tried to push past him, but his hands attached to her waist as he pressed her against the wall.

Waverly was strong, especially for her size but she didn’t have the strength to get him off, his lips getting far too close to her own with each passing second.

“Come on, babe.” Champ begged pathetically, just like when Waverly first stopped touching him right after she figured out that he was cheating. “Don’t you miss me? Don’t you miss how I could make you feel?”

“Not one bit,” Waverly answered honestly, she tried again to push back against him only for him to pin her wrists to the wall.

Champ’s lips pushed rough against her own, she was just about to lift her knee to his groin when Champ was hauled off of her and thrown against the wall opposite. Nicole’s shoulders were rising and falling rapidly, Waverly could feel the anger radiating off of her directed entirely at Champ.

Nicole took a second to look to Waverly, silently checking that she was alright. The second Waverly nodded, Nicole’s glare went straight back to Champ.

“What the hell is your problem?”

“What’s yours?” Champ sneered as he got right in Nicole’s face. “This is between me and my wife.”

“Ex-wife!” Waverly snapped, he seemed to care more now than he ever did when they were together.

She wasn’t going to hide that she was happy anymore, being with someone who made her feel like she was worth something and not just when they felt like it. Waverly stepped forward, slipping her hand into Nicole’. She looked down at Waverly quickly, the surprise evident, but she squeezed the hand in her own as the corner of her mouth twitched with the hints of a smile.

“If you try to kiss me, it has everything to do with my girlfriend, Champ.”

“Girlfriend?!” Champ questioned loudly, taken completely by surprise. He took a step forward into Waverly’s space, Nicole didn’t stop him but she also moved closer. “What the hell are you talking about? You’re not _ gay, _ Waverly!” 

“No. I’m not gay, but that doesn’t mean I can’t have a girlfriend.”

There was nothing but conviction in Waverly’s voice. Gone were the days when she’d allow herself to be timid around him, fear of how he’d react to something she said no longer a concern. 

“So that’s why you came over that night, huh?” Champ’s indignation turned on Nicole. “You just swoop in as soon as my marriage is over?” 

“We both know your marriage was over long before the divorce.” Nicole laughed humourlessly, immediately moving Waverly behind her as Champ’s eyes narrowed.

“You don’t know anything, _ queer!” _ Champ growled, the contempt making Waverly’s skin crawl. She had thought he was many things over the years but she never knew he could be so cruel. 

“I know a lot more than you think, _ Chump. _ ” Nicole spat, Waverly could feel the tension through their joined hands; she just hoped Nicole could sense how little she wanted this to escalate. “I also know you are going to leave _ right now, _ before you make any more of a scene and everyone else finds out just how shitty a husband you really were.”

As Champ’s nostrils flared, Waverly knew he was debating whether or not to get violent…thankfully he turned and left, muttering under his breath. He looked over his shoulder, eyes narrowed squarely on Nicole. 

The second he was gone, Nicole’s attention turned to Waverly. Her hands cupping Waverly’s face, eyes searching for any sign of further distress. “Are you okay?”

Waverly could only nod…although she wasn’t entirely sure. She felt vile…worse than vile and when Nicole leaned in towards her lips, instinctively she lurched back. She hated the look it elicited but all she could feel was Champ all over her lips, she didn’t want Nicole to have to touch her after he had been anywhere near her.

She wiped a hand across her lips, hopelessly trying to rid herself of the repugnant sensation he had left there. Understanding crossed Nicole’s eyes as a sad smile turned the edges of her mouth.

“Him kissing you doesn’t change how much I want to, but if you’d rather not that’s okay.” Nicole caressed her cheek with a pained look, like it was physically hurting her not being able to kiss Waverly like she wanted to. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

“I feel like I need a shower…” Waverly shivered, the phantom of uninvited hands still on her waist. She hadn’t wanted him to touch her when they were still technically married, him touching her now was so much worse.

“Can I…can I touch you?” Nicole frowned, hands dropping from her face and hovering mere inches from her hips.

Waverly couldn’t nod quickly enough. Just as swiftly, she was pulled into a hug that easily could have felt overbearing, but Waverly felt nothing but secure in Nicole’s arms. “I’m sorry.”

“Why are you apologising?” Waverly laughed into Nicole’s neck, the relief it brought her nearly forming tears in her eyes.

“I should have been here…I should have stopped him before he even got close to touching you.”

“Nicole…” Waverly leaned back to see that same pained look on Nicole’s face, “You couldn’t have known he’d pull something like that.”

“I know he’s a sleaze.” Nicole seethed, her jaw tight and Waverly leaned up to kiss the tension away with a gentle brush of her lips. 

Nicole turned her head ever so slightly, their lips less than an inch away from each other. Despite Waverly’s earlier hesitation, she thought that maybe they both needed to feel the connection.

When they broke apart, their foreheads resting together, Nicole still looked concerned.

“What is it?”

“You know I’d never do what he did to you, right? I’d never run around behind your back…” Nicole spoke with such sincerity that Waverly wondered if she had been worried about this since they got together? “I’ve tracked enough unfaithful assholes to know that trust can be hard after...”

“I know,” Waverly had never thought for a moment that Nicole would ever, _ could ever _ do what Champ had done so flippantly. “Trusting you was maybe the easiest thing I’ve ever done…from the second I walked into your office, I knew you were a good one.”

Nicole’s answering smile helped Waverly center herself, enough to head back out into the crowd. If Champ knew what was good for him, he’d be long gone, and Waverly could go back to reminiscing about Curtis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up - 
> 
> I'm going to take a couple week break from posting this fic, Christmas and New Years are super busy this year for me so I'll be back in the new year for the final few chapters of this story. 
> 
> You can follow me on Twitter [@JNSbeth](https://twitter.com/JNSbeth)  



	13. Thirteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! 
> 
> Thank you all for bearing with me while I had a busy festive season, I'm now back with the final arc of this story. 
> 
> As always, thanks to [Lucky](https://twitter.com/LuckyWantsTo) for being my beta!

It had been almost a week since Curtis’ funeral and Nicole was pleasantly surprised that Dolls was still around, Wynonna too. The two of them had ended up staying out at the old Earp homestead, just outside the city.

It was in dire need of some serious repairs, but it was liveable…just. Nicole did now have a much better idea of just how much inheritance Champ might have had access to if Waverly had been forced to sell the land to pay for a lawyer. The house itself might not have been up to much but the land…it was acres and acres _ and acres _ of wide-open space, perfect for farming or development.

If the Earp sisters ever did decide to sell, even some of it, they could make a killing. Nicole understood just how important the land was to them the second she and Waverly had crossed under the archway onto the property though, selling just to get away from Champ would have killed her.

Pretty much every day Dolls and Wynonna would drive into Purgatory to see Waverly, to make sure she was doing alright…maybe Wynonna was also trying to make up for a lot of lost time.

Dolls had taken to hanging out at Nicole’s office, giving the sisters time to get to know each other again. He’d weigh in on her cases and for the time being, Nicole felt the stress of having a thriving business just a little less. Every day it became clear that she really did need to start looking for someone else to help out permanently…but right now, she was just enjoying the fact her old friend was there with her.

Before driving himself and Wynonna in to Purgatory that morning, Dolls asked if Nicole wanted to grab breakfast at the coffee shop before heading to the office. Ideally, she would have stayed at home a little longer but if Wynonna was going to be there to see Waverly, the plans Nicole had for their morning would just have to wait.

“Any word on when you need to be back at work yet?” Nicole asked, once they had found their seats with their food.

“Not yet, as bad as it sounds, this couldn’t really have happened at a better time. We don’t have any active cases demanding our immediate attention, though if Lucado were to call with something big, we would have to go.”

Dolls didn’t seem to like that idea, and Nicole wasn’t exactly surprised. Here he and Wynonna didn’t have to hide the fact they were together…even if they weren’t using any terms as simple as boyfriend/girlfriend to refer to each other.

“I think another week and I’ll probably have to head back…Wynonna’s on indefinite leave but I’m using up my vacation days, I’ve only got so many of those left.”

“You think she’s going to stay when you leave?” Nicole hadn’t considered that, everything that Waverly had told her about Wynonna had her thinking this was the last place she wanted to be, but she had seemed content enough to be back now.

Dolls’ shrug was clearly supposed to come off as unaffected, but Nicole could see it in his eyes, he didn’t want to leave her behind. “Maybe…she seems happier after each day she spends with Waverly. She hasn’t said anything though so don’t go getting Waverly’s hopes up, I know how much she’s missed her.”

“Yeah, of course. I won’t say anything.” Nicole nodded, although she hoped that if Wynonna really was going to make that choice then she would only tell Waverly if and when she was completely sure.

Nicole’s phone started to buzz on the table, she prayed it wasn’t a client…she wasn’t even halfway through her coffee. She frowned as Jeremy’s name flashed on her screen and answered it quickly.

“What’s up, Jer?”

“You need to get to the office…like _ now!” _ Jeremy did sometimes have a flare for the dramatic, so Nicole didn’t jump out of her seat just yet.

“Why? What’s going on?”

“Uhh, you kind of need to see it for yourself.”

Nicole grabbed the remainder of her breakfast, prompting Dolls to follow suit and rushed down the street to her office. She could see Jeremy standing out front, his hands on his head and a panicked look on his face. What the hell was going on?

“Jeremy!” Nicole called, getting his attention and somehow, he looked even more panicked than before. “What’s going on?”

“We’ve been vandalised…”

“Is…is that it?” Nicole nearly laughed, that was what had Jeremy so worried? Sure, it wasn’t exactly ideal, but it was hardly worth stressing over. Some heavy-duty cleaner would solve that issue.

“Nicole…” Dolls turned to her, he had been inspecting the front of the building and his concern certainly got Nicole’s attention. “You might want to look at this.”

Nicole took a few hesitant steps forward, the spray-painted writing coming into view.

_ I KNOW IT WAS YOU _

There, sprayed onto the brick from one side of her front door to the other, by someone who clearly had a bone to pick with her because of her work. No doubt an angry husband…or wife, or maybe even a jilted ex-employee who had been dismissed thanks to her revealing their misconduct.

Dolls snapped a picture on his phone, “You should call the police, someone clearly has a problem with you.”

“No, they are probably just trying to rattle me.” Nicole shook her head and made her way inside, if someone was trying to intimidate her, she was not about to let them think it was working.

She’d pick up some graffiti remover and clean it off before any current or future clients had a chance to see it. Now that she had a decent reputation, she wasn’t about to let someone ruin it with a little vandalism.

“Well at least promise that you’re going to tell Waverly?” Dolls took up what had now become his usual spot.

Nicole hated it when he gave her that look so despite the fact that she thought it was nothing to worry about, she agreed to tell Waverly. Dolls stared at her until she pulled out her phone, apparently, he wanted her to do it right then and there.

Nicole didn’t want to worry her…she had just buried her uncle and she didn’t need anything else added to her plate. Especially something that sounded bad on paper but was trivial, Nicole was sure of it.

Dolls stare didn’t let up, she could feel his eyes burning into the side of her head. Nicole typed up a quick message, telling Waverly to have a great day, and slipped her phone back into her pocket.

“Happy?” Nicole rolled her eyes. She’d tell Waverly later, in person where she’d be able to squash any misconceptions about it being a big deal.

Nicole used her afternoon to clean up the mess, and by the time she had rid her building of the graffiti _ and _ finished up the work she had put off to do so, she was so tired that she fell asleep mere minutes after getting home.

When Waverly didn’t mention anything about it the following evening, Nicole decided that maybe she didn’t need to tell her at all. It clearly hadn’t bothered Dolls so much that he went back and told Wynonna, she surely would have spoken to Waverly about it.

The incident was practically purged from Nicole’s mind after a few days, the vandal never returned to replace the scrubbed message and she had far more important things to be concerned about than some a-hole who had nothing better to do with their time.

It was only a short drive from the office to her apartment, and after another long day she couldn’t wait to get home and invite Waverly over. Clearly the person in the truck behind her had a similar plan, if the way they immediately began tailgating her was anything to go by.

Their headlights were obnoxiously bright so even if they weren’t so far up her ass, Nicole had no chance of being able to make a note of their license plate.

“Asshole,” Nicole muttered as she sped up, hoping to put some space between her and the blinding lights, but the car kept with her. “Seriously?”

She tried again to put some distance between them, only for the truck to speed up and slam right into the rear of her car. It was a struggle to keep the car from going out of control but with a considerable amount of effort, Nicole managed to remain on the road.

With a quick glance up to her rear view mirror, she could see the bright lights heading straight for her once again and this time she couldn’t stop the car from swerving off the road. She came to an abrupt stop in the verge, hard enough that she yelled out in pain as her body was jerked forward and quickly backwards.

The shock had her frozen in place, not able to move to see what was happening although she could tell the truck was still there, its lights still shining in through the rear windscreen. Panic coursed through her as she heard the engine rev, jolting her into action.

Pain shot up her back and neck as she tried desperately to unbuckle her seat belt to escape the car before it was hit again. She cried out in pain once more, surrendering to the fact she couldn’t move and closed her eyes, waiting…

“Ma’am?” A gentle knock on her window made her open her eyes, “Ma’am, are you alright? I’m going to open the door, okay?”

Nicole slowly turned her head, despite the pain, to see a young police officer looking very concerned as he opened the driver’s side door and leaned over her to shut the engine off.

“Where’s the truck?”

“Drove off the second I flashed my lights. I’m going to get you an ambulance, don’t move-”

“No!” Nicole yelled, instantly regretting it as the pain surged up her back. “Please, no ambulance. I’ll be fine, I just need a minute.”

The officer didn’t look like he was going to listen to her, his hand hovering over his radio. “Ma’am, you might have a serious neck injury or a concussion. You need to go to the hospital.”

“Please stop calling me that,” Nicole groaned, she was starting to understand why Gus gave her the stink eye every time she called her ma’am. “My name is Nicole.”

“Okay Nicole, if you won’t let me call you an ambulance, will you at least let me drive you to the hospital to get checked over?”

“Fine…but only if you get my car towed home?” Nicole raised an eyebrow, the damage would be superficial at worst and if he wouldn’t get it towed, she would just have to drive it home herself.

“If it means you’ll let me get you checked out…fine.” The officer took her address and told her not to move until he came back.

She could just about hear him talking to someone over the ringing in her ears, then the officer reappeared and helped her out and slowly into his passenger seat.

“The tow truck will be here soon, he’ll check it over before deciding if he will drop it off,” the officer said once he was seated beside her in the car.

He was smart to have waited until she was strapped in and he had the engine running. That was _ not _ what she wanted to hear.

She had more than enough experience fixing her own damn car to decide whether or not it was still road worthy, she didn’t need some mechanic thinking he’d caught a lucky break by charging her for work she might not even need. Nicole didn’t bother responding to him, there wasn’t much she could do now anyway.

“I can take your full statement once we’re at the hospital but if you can remember anything about the make or model of the truck, I can add that to my BOLO on our way.”

“I didn’t see anything except the outline of a truck. Is the Sheriff working tonight?” Nicole didn’t want to be rude, but she was starting to think she should have spoken with the Sheriff days ago. “No offense, but I would like to speak to him about this.”

“This wasn’t a routine hit and run, was it?” The young officer didn’t seem too offended and thankfully, rather perceptive.

“I don’t think so,” Nicole groaned as the emergency room came into view, she really did not want to be here. “Do you think you could get him to come see me?”

“I’ll do my best…”

“Thank you.”

The officer helped her get checked in, she wasn’t a priority but thankfully there weren’t a whole load of people in the waiting room. He moved across the room while Nicole filled out some paperwork, her shoulder throbbing more and more with each pen stroke, returning just to let her know the Sheriff would be down to the hospital as soon as he could.

Nicole decided she must have been more out of it from the bump than she previously thought. She realised all too late, only as she started to fill in her emergency contact section with Waverly’s number instead of Jeremy’s, that she had left her phone in her car. She resigned herself to waiting to be seen and just hoped that Sheriff Nedley would arrive sooner rather than later and allow her to use his phone to call Waverly. 

The doctor, once she finally saw one, was confident Nicole didn’t have a concussion and gave her some strong painkillers for the pain her whiplash was causing while she waited for an x-ray to confirm no fractures.

The doctor left Nicole to see other patients. It was going to be up to an hour wait for an x-ray and she told her that someone would be along to check on her again soon. Without a clock in the room, or her phone in her hand she had no idea how long it had been when Sheriff Nedley knocked on the door as he opened it.

“Sheriff, thank you for coming down.”

“Of course, Lonnie said you wanted to speak with me personally? Said you didn’t think this was random?” Nedley got right down to business, pulling out a notepad and waiting for Nicole to explain.

“Someone graffitied the front of my office, I’m a-”

“I remember you,” Nedley interrupted gently. Nicole wasn’t sure if he would considering it had only been a couple of fleeting interactions. The fact he’d actually turned up following her request proved he did, she supposed. “So someone wasn’t happy with the work you did for a client?”

“It seems so…” Nicole was caught off guard by a yawn, the pain medication had really started to kick in and she wished she’d gotten a chance to speak to Nedley sooner. What was the point when her ability to think clearly was quickly deteriorating? “Could I borrow your phone?”

“Sure…” Nedley pulled it out of his pocket to hand it to her, only slight confusion on his face at her abrupt change in subject.

Nicole dialled Waverly’s number from memory, taking slightly longer to recall it as her medicated haze deepened. Naturally, Waverly panicked as Nicole explained what had happened…mostly, and told Nicole she would be there as quickly as she could.

She didn’t miss the raised eyebrow that Nedley sent her way as she purposefully missed out the aspect of the incident that had prompted his arrival at the hospital that night. “I don’t want to worry her…”

“I’m sure she’s plenty worried that you’re at the hospital!”

“Well…worry her _ more _ then.” Nicole shrugged, as she leaned back against the hospital bed, her eyes beginning to droop.

“Maybe we should discuss this in the morning?” Nedley cleared his throat when Nicole’s eyes remained closed, they shot open to see him putting his notepad away.

“Sorry…didn’t know they’d drug me up this much.”

“It’s alright, I’ll wait with you until Waverly arrives.”

Nedley pulled up a chair beside her, Nicole’s eyes slipping closed once again. This time she didn’t try to fight the exhaustion from her long day, piled on top of her now drowsy state.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theories? 
> 
> Thanks for reading and if any of you are heading to EHcon this year, let me know - I got my ticket yesterday :D 
> 
> You can follow me on Twitter if you like [@JNSbeth](https://twitter.com/JNSbeth)  



	14. Fourteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nicole wakes up in the hospital and has to tell Waverly the truth, the whole truth. 
> 
> I may have forgotten to ask [Lucky](https://twitter.com/LuckyWantsTo) to read this chapter in enough time for me to post but you're still getting a thank you!

“Baby…” Waverly’s voice floated towards her, Nicole eyes slowly opening to reveal Waverly’s concerned face right where Nedley’s had been before she fell asleep. “Hey…”

“Hey…you’re here.”

“Yeah,” Waverly smiled sadly, her fingers gently trailing down Nicole’s cheek as she leaned closer. “The nurse told me you still need to get an x-ray, said she’d be along in a minute to come get you. How’re you feeling?”

“Still pretty sore, a little better now though.” Nicole smiled, it was partially down to the meds and partially down to Waverly’s soothing touch. “Doctor thinks I’ve got whiplash, maybe even a cracked rib…or two.”

“My poor baby…you called me from Randy’s phone?”

Nicole frowned, “Huh?”

“Sorry…the Sheriff, he’s Chrissy’s dad. I’ve had his number in case of emergencies for years but never needed to use it.”

“Oh right…yeah, he was here.” Nicole bit her lip, she didn’t need to worry Waverly…she didn’t. “My phone is in my car. Which should be getting towed to my apartment…I hope.”

“I’ll make sure while you’re getting your x-ray, okay?” 

“Thanks, baby.” Nicole smiled up at her again, still feeling a little loopy.

Waverly leaned closer to capture Nicole’s lips in a gentle kiss, obviously concerned about hurting her but Nicole couldn’t care less as she pulled her in to deepen it.

Of course, the nurse just had to walk in at that very moment, announcing that she needed to take Nicole for her x-rays. At least she looked apologetic as she forced Nicole into a wheelchair that she really didn’t think was necessary.

She promised Waverly she wouldn’t be long as she was wheeled backwards out of the room, Waverly blowing her a kiss as she went.

By the time the radiographer was done with her, Nicole was ready to just go home. No fractures, thankfully, but some seriously nasty looking bruises tarnished her chest that somehow managed to hurt even more now that she had seen them with her own eyes.

She’d have to take it easy for a week or two, with the prescription she’d been given to control her pain in the coming days she was assured that she’d still be able to doing everything practically like normal.

Although…the nurse had rather gently suggested that she refrain from any overly strenuous activities with her girlfriend until she no longer needed the medication. It wasn’t an easy thing to agree to, especially when she was wheeled back into the room to see that Waverly had made herself comfortable on the hospital bed while she was gone.

The wickedly short skirt that adorned Waverly’s waist seemed unbelievably cruel now, following the nurse’s orders. Nicole peeled her eyes away from the toned thighs stretched out on the bed before announcing their return by clearing her throat.

Waverly hopped off the bed with a blush that grew darker following a quick wink from Nicole. 

“The doctor will be along shortly to discharge you,”

The nurse smiled between them as Waverly wrapped her arm around Nicole’s shoulders, not bothering to get her out of the wheelchair which only confirmed Nicole’s suspicions…they were going to make her leave in the damn thing.

“Discharged? I hope that means nothing is broken!”

“Miraculously!” Nicole beamed up at Waverly as she leaned down to kiss Nicole quickly, whispering a quiet “Thank goodness” as their lips met.

Waverly made herself comfortable on the bed again while they waited to be discharged, she held up her phone and stretched her arm out to Nicole. She strongly suggested Nicole call Dolls, let him know that she wouldn’t be making their usual breakfast the following morning before it got too late.

Nicole frowned, why couldn’t she still meet him? It was just breakfast…and she wanted to get his thoughts on what had happened, _ and _ what she should consider doing next.

“You should be getting as much rest as possible, you can miss _ one _ breakfast!” Waverly rolled her eyes, tapping away on her phone until a ringing tone filled the room as she put it on loudspeaker.

Dolls answered, immediately asking if everything was alright…Nicole did suppose Waverly didn’t have much reason to call Dolls over Wynonna.

“Uh…kind of?” Nicole spoke loudly, she wheeled her chair a little closer to the hospital bed and Waverly’s phone. Waverly raised an eyebrow at her. “Well, no…I’m at the hospital. I got rear-ended…and run off the road.”

“Run off the road? You think this is connected to the graffiti?” Of course, Dolls’ instinct was spot on…like always.

“What graffiti?”

Nicole sighed, shooting Waverly a guilty look before replying to Dolls. “Yeah…I think it probably is. Look Dolls, I need to go. I’ll call you in the morning.” 

Waverly stared her down with a terrifying intensity as she ended the call, “You want to tell me what’s going on?” 

There was no getting around it now…whatever idea Nicole had had about not worrying Waverly had just been flung clear out the window. Nicole had never been so worried that the trust Waverly had in her had just been tossed along with it…so she started from the top.

She explained the graffiti, Dolls _ and _ Jeremy telling her to report it to the police, as well as tell Waverly what had happened. She admitted that she, obviously, did neither of those things…until today.

“The truck was following me…probably since I left the office and I’m pretty certain it wasn’t an accident that they hit me.” Nicole looked down at her feet, she couldn’t look at Waverly’s face any longer…not when she appeared to be a combination of totally furious and beyond concerned. “I didn’t think there was anything to worry about…”

“Well that’s not true is it?” Waverly snapped, and Nicole immediately returned her attention to her incensed girlfriend. “Clearly there _ is _ something to worry about! Jesus Nicole, is this normal? Is this just something you have to deal with in your line of work?”

“God, no! This isn’t…_ normal. _ ” Nicole sighed, of course this wasn’t normal and she’d been an idiot to keep any of this from Waverly. “I’m sorry, Waves…I should have told you.”

“Yeah. You should have.”

Obviously, Waverly didn’t appreciate any of this but her frown softened as she moved towards Nicole, kneeling on the floor and taking Nicole’s hands in her own. Something in her eyes told Nicole that Waverly couldn’t continue being angry with Nicole right now, not when she was sitting in the hospital.

“Does Nedley think you’re safe? Can you even go home?”

“I’m guessing…I mean, they left the graffiti at the office and hit me on my way home so they must not know where I live.” Nicole hadn’t had the wherewithal to ask Nedley if she _ was _ safe…

Calling Waverly should have been her first thought as soon as she knew she was going to the hospital, she would have asked the right questions. Nedley didn’t appear to be too concerned about it though, so surely it was safe?

“You’re guessing?” Waverly fumed, she closed her eyes and took what appeared to be a calming breath before softening and taking Nicole’s face in her hands.

She stared at her, studying her face for something - Nicole wasn’t entirely sure what – maybe she was trying to figure out if this whole situation was even more dangerous than Nicole was letting on. 

Nicole tried to fight the yawn building within her but quickly lost the battle and Waverly softened entirely.

“I don’t want you staying at home tonight, you’re staying at my place.”

Nicole smiled impishly up at her girlfriend, hopeful that a little playfulness would lighten the tense mood that she could only blame herself for. “If you insist on twisting my arm, I guess I could stay with you tonight.”

Waverly smiled softly, and Nicole instantly breathed easier as Waverly leaned forward to kiss her forehead. With a sigh, Waverly stood from her crouched position, pulling her jacket tighter around herself.

“Just hurry up and get discharged, I hate hospitals.”

Without even thinking about it, Nicole forced herself up and out of the wheelchair as quickly as she could. It took some effort in her current state but right now, the only thing that mattered was taking Waverly in her arms.

“I’m sorry I called you down here. I know it must be hard.” She could practically feel the ghost of Curtis weighing heavily on Waverly’s mind, the way she clung to Nicole only confirmed it.

“It is…but I couldn’t just _ leave _ you here. I had to know you were okay.” Waverly’s hold tightened, they remained that way until the doctor appeared and confirmed Nicole was well enough to get out of there but reiterated, she needed to take it easy.

It certainly wasn’t a hardship being driven back to Waverly’s place and led to what truthfully felt like the comfiest bed Nicole had ever experienced…although _ that _ probably had more to do with the extra painkiller she took on the journey back from the hospital.

Waverly settled in beside her, the exhaustion of her own day clear on her face before she reached over and turned out the light. “I spoke to someone at the police station about your car, seems like you’ve just got a few scratches so it's back at your place.”

“Thanks, baby.” Nicole pressed a kissed to the side of Waverly’s head, she couldn’t believe quite how fortunate she had been to escape the night with some bruises, minor whiplash and a few scratches to her car.

Waverly draped an arm loosely over Nicole’s waist, the smallest amount of pressure and while it did hurt a little, Nicole would willingly deal with it to have Waverly that close while they slept.

Nicole woke abruptly to the sound of Waverly’s phone ringing, very quickly followed by Waverly rushing into the room muttering adorable non-cusses and apologies as she grabbed her phone.

“What time is it?” Nicole chuckled at Waverly’s panicking, if it was late enough for Waverly to be getting a phone call then it was certainly not too early for her to be woken up.

Waverly gave her guilty smile, ignoring her question to answer the phone. Nicole narrowed her eyes, Waverly had let her sleep in…she knew it. She couldn’t exactly be mad, she did feel extremely well rested, but Waverly better have let Jeremy know.

“Morning Sheriff.” Waverly spun around to avoid Nicole’s glare but quickly turned back. “Yes, she’s here. Hold on.” Waverly held the phone out for Nicole to take.

“Ms Haught?”

“Nicole, please.” Nicole rolled her eyes, Nedley had seen her drugged up in a hospital bed…they were past formalities for sure. “What can I do for you?”

“I was hoping to go over your statement again, I figured you’d be more alert this morning…but if you’ve just woken up maybe we can do this another time.”

Nicole quickly assured him she was more than awake enough to go over the whole scenario again. She still couldn’t recall anything especially useful, this time she did remember to mention her theory of being followed from the office.

Waverly stood in the doorway, sipping on her coffee and Nicole knew she was waiting for Nicole to ask. “Do you think I’m safe to go home?”

“Nothing has happened at your home? Only at your office and as you were leaving?”

“That’s right, sir.” Nicole replied automatically. Waverly laughed quietly, mouthing the word ‘Sir’ over the rim of her mug.

“Well, I can’t say for sure, and I would advise you remain vigilant, but I would say you are probably as safe there as anywhere while it appears someone is looking to send you a message.”

“I guess this all means you haven’t caught anyone?” Nicole tried not to sound accusatory, she knew she hadn’t given them much to go on. It would be more for Waverly’s peace of mind more than anything…someone would have to be pretty stupid to try something again.

Nedley confirmed that no, they hadn’t. The one place that had CCTV on that street had their cameras pointed directly at their entrance and the officer stopping to check that Nicole wasn’t seriously injured had failed to catch a licence plate. The Sheriff sounded regretful but reiterated that he knew it had been the right thing for his officer to do.

“I’m lucky he was there…I’d appreciate it if you could thank him for me. I might have been a little difficult to deal with last night.”

“Of course, take my number from Waverly and call me if you remember anything else.”

“I will, thank you Sheriff.” Nicole hung up the phone and tried to ignore the look Waverly was giving her…it wasn’t easy though. “What’s wrong?”

“I’m just having a tough time knowing that someone out there wants to hurt you…”

“They just wanted to scare me,” Nicole tried her best to comfort Waverly. She stood from the bed, ready to take Waverly in her arms but she was stopped with a gentle hand to her chest and a heavy sigh.

Waverly stepped back further, her head shaking. “I wish you would take this seriously!”

“I _ am!” _ Nicole insisted, although she was sure Waverly was still taking it all far too seriously. “Waves…at worst someone is trying to scare me in the hopes I’ll withdraw some evidence I collected for a client. That’s all this is!” 

“They tried to _ hurt _ you, Nicole!” Waverly closed the distance between them, holding Nicole’s face in her hands. “Don’t you care about that at all?”

“Of course, I care. I care that they tried…though clearly, they didn’t do a very good job.” Nicole smirked, trying fruitlessly to dissuade Waverly’s fears.

“You’re right, you are taking this _ very _ seriously.” Waverly mocked, dropping the hands that had been caressing Nicole’s cheeks like she’d been burned. “If this is such a joke to you, then by all means, go home where you’re _ so _ sure it’s safe!”

Nicole couldn’t be sure how serious Waverly was, but she wasn’t going to stay there and fight with her. Waverly needed time to calm down, and Nicole knew she wasn’t in any real danger at home.

“Fine. Call me when you’re ready to talk about this rationally.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can follow me on Twitter if you fancy - [@JNSbeth](https://twitter.com/JNSbeth)  



	15. Fifteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nicole deals with the aftermath of her fight with Waverly. 
> 
> Thanks to [Lucky](https://twitter.com/LuckyWantsTo) for beta duties!

“What are you doing here?”

Nicole rolled her eyes as she shuffled over to her desk. It wasn’t a long walk from Waverly’s apartment, but she had dressed and left in such a hurry, she’d forgotten to take her pain meds. “Nice to see you too, Jer.”

Jeremy cringed, jumping to his feet and helping Nicole sit down slowly behind her desk. “Are you okay? Waverly called…said you wouldn’t be in today.”

“I’m fine…a little sore, but fine.” Nicole relaxed into the chair, her tense muscles loosening as the pain began to subside. Jeremy didn’t seem entirely convinced, and if Waverly had been the one to tell him what had happened then Nicole couldn’t exactly be surprised. “I promise I’m okay, Jeremy.”

“Okay…”

“I’ve got a couple things I need to do, then can you give me a ride home?” Nicole rolled her chair to the edge of her desk, so she could reach her computer, pointedly ignoring Jeremy’s furrowed brow. She could practically feel the question on the tip of his tongue…why was Waverly not taking her home? “I don’t want to talk about it, okay?”

“Okay…just let me know when you’re ready to go.” Jeremy hovered beside her for a beat before he slunk back to his own desk, never fully taking his eyes off of her.

Nicole sent out the emails she needed to, explaining to a number of clients that she’d been in a minor accident and would likely need a couple extra days before meeting with them again. Of course, she also let them know that she wouldn’t be charging them for the inconvenience.

Jeremy spent the entire time she was typing pretending he wasn’t observing her…but his worrying was nearly audible. She figured it was only fair to put him out of his misery, announcing that she was ready to leave even though she would happily spend the entire day distracting herself with work.

Part of Nicole hoped that by the time she had retrieved her phone from her car, she would have a text waiting for her…but there was nothing. Nicole waited all day to hear from Waverly. She wondered, while she got herself ready for bed, if she should break first and just call to apologise.

There was no way to know whether Waverly would even answer…and if she did, Nicole feared she would only make Waverly worried all over again by telling her she was at home, where Waverly was so sure she wasn’t safe.

She lay awake for hours, her bed too cold after all the nights she had spent with Waverly at her side under those covers, and her mind ticking over and over with her own worries.

Had she been unfair? Accusing Waverly of being irrational when it was clear her heart, and not her head, was ruling her feelings on the matter?

Had she screwed up the best thing to ever happen to her because she had stupidly been too damn stubborn to just let her girlfriend worry about her?

With a huff and a grimace at the pain it caused her, Nicole turned over onto her side and reached for her phone. She was going to text Waverly, let her girlfriend wake up to an apology she could expand on once it was an appropriate time for a phone call, but a loud smash and a car alarm going off stopped her.

It only took a moment for Nicole to recognise the alarm as her own, and when she made it to her window looking out onto the street below, she could see the flames moving through the interior of her car.

“You have got to be fucking kidding me!” Nicole growled, moving as quickly as she could back to her bedroom to grab her phone and call the fire department.

Someone had already beaten her to it; the dispatcher let her know a crew were already on their way before she could even reply that it was _ her _ faux leather seats that were currently melting.

Nicole didn’t take a step out of her apartment until the fire truck slowed to a stop on her street. She just knew she’d do something stupid like try to save whatever personal items were in the trunk…or try and put the damn fire out on her own.

The crew of three men put the fire out in no time, but her car was well and truly ruined.

“I’m sorry about your car, ma’am.” 

“Don’t-“ Nicole snuffed her anger out, she wasn’t mad at them…but she really did wish people would stop calling her _ ma’am. _ “Thank you,”

Nicole could overhear them talking about getting the fire marshal down to the scene, get an investigation started. Nicole wished she had it in her to care about that…right now there was only one thing on her mind.

She went back up to her apartment; she could watch them work through the window from the warmth inside while she made the call she needed to. 

She was more than ready to swallow her pride and ask for forgiveness…beg if she had to…because Waverly was right.

This was going way beyond simple scare tactics, someone could have been seriously hurt.

Blessedly, Waverly picked up and it was such a relief that Nicole nearly cried…until she realised that Waverly was obviously still half asleep, she had answered without any idea who was on the other end of the call.

“Nicole?” Waverly sounded pissed, “Are you seriously calling me to apologise at _ three in the morning? _ Are you drunk?!”

“Yes, I am and no. I’m not drunk and I _ am _ sorry, Waverly…you were right.”

Nicole could hear Waverly sitting up in bed before she sighed, “About what?”

The firemen outside had begun taking pictures of her burnt out car and Nicole dropped her forehead to the window overlooking the street with a soft thump. “Someone torched my car…”

“Nic-Are you…are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m-” Nicole really thought about it, the charred interior of her car illuminating with each photo the crew outside took, forcing her to accept that this person now knew where she lived. “Physically, I’m f-fine but…”

“I’m coming to get you.”

Waverly sprinted down the stairs and jumped in her car, she hadn’t even bothered to get dressed properly. She just threw a jacket on over her pyjamas and grabbed the first pair of shoes she could find before driving through the near empty streets towards Nicole’s. 

Yes, she was still mad at Nicole but nowhere near mad enough to ignore her when she needed Waverly the most. The quiver in Nicole’s voice was all she had to hear to know her girlfriend was far from fine.

There was a crowd surrounding the spot where Nicole always parked her car, taking photographs, surveying the damage the fire had caused…_ jesus, _ what if that had been Nicole’s apartment?!

Parking her car as close as she could with all the commotion going on, Waverly rushed up to Nicole’s apartment. She was standing in the doorway, shaking the hand of a man in uniform and thanking him. Nicole noticed her the moment the man had turned to leave, a forced smile on her face that faded almost instantly.

Waverly rushed forward, throwing her arms around Nicole and letting the relief rush over her that Nicole hadn’t been hurt _ again. _

“I am so, _ so _ sorry, Waves,” Nicole buried her face in Waverly’s neck, feeling Nicole’s breath against her skin more comforting now than ever. “I should have listened to you, I should have taken this more seriously.”

“Please tell me you’re taking it seriously now?”

“I am.” Nicole nodded solemnly as she pulled back, “I’m going down to the station tomorrow, first thing. Seriously baby, I’m so sorry.”

Waverly sighed, she couldn’t stay mad…no matter how much she wanted to. “How about we chalk it up to shock?”

“And me being an asshole,” Nicole smiled weakly and Waverly couldn’t help but laugh.

“Maybe a little bit. I forgive you…but no more secrets. I’ve had enough of those for a lifetime, okay?” 

“I know, I just didn’t see it as a secret…I thought I was saving you from needless worry when you’re already dealing with-” At Waverly’s pointed look, Nicole stopped digging herself even deeper into the hole she had gotten herself into. “Right. No more secrets.”

Waverly smiled softly, taking Nicole’s face in her hands and leaning up to press their lips together. If she was being totally honest, she did appreciate what Nicole was _ trying _ to do but she had certainly gone about it the wrong way. No one liked being dismissed…especially when all they were worried about was the person they loved getting hurt… _ again. _

“I love you, Nicole and that means I’m entitled to worry about you all I want. Whether you deem it needless or not, okay?” Waverly hadn’t exactly expected an answer, the question was mostly rhetorical but she didn’t expect Nicole to stay completely silent while her face split into the widest smile Waverly had ever seen. “What?”

“You love me?”

“I…” Waverly blinked up at Nicole, she really had just said that, hadn’t she? Not a _ I think I’m falling in love with you _ but a real, honest to goodness _ I love you. _ “Yes…I do. I love you.”

“I love you, too.” Nicole kissed her again, only pulling away when the sound of her car being towed away distracted them both. Waverly wrapped an arm around Nicole’s waist as she sighed miserably, that was definitely a problem for the morning. “Can I stay at your place until this is all figured out?”

“Nicole…if you think I’m letting you spend another second here, you are out of your mind!”

Waverly knew she was hovering, she just couldn’t let Nicole out of her sight. Even while Nicole slept beside her, all Waverly could think about was, what if it had been Nicole’s apartment rather than her car?

Whoever was doing this, they were more than willing to endanger lives and the idea that they wouldn’t go even further made Waverly infinitely more scared for Nicole. She couldn’t lose her…she wouldn’t.

Despite barely getting a wink of sleep, Waverly rallied herself in the morning and drove them both to the station. She’d never used her connection to the Sheriff for any preferential treatment before, but she’d be damned if she didn’t try for it now, given the circumstances.

The officer on the front desk welcomed them and Waverly wasted no time asking for Nedley; they needed to get to the bottom of this before anyone got hurt.

Nedley couldn’t just drop everything to speak with them, Waverly hadn’t exactly expected him to, so they did have to wait, but thankfully he managed to get to them quickly.

“Please, take a seat.” Nedley directed them to the chairs across from his desk, Waverly shuffled them slightly closer together before she took her seat and she didn’t miss the small smile it earned from Nicole. “Well, I’ve had the fire department on the phone this morning and the fire has been officially been ruled as arson. Let’s start by getting a list of all your recent client requests, anyone who’s most likely to be doing this.”

“Of course, I can give you most of them now from memory, and I can get my associate to send over a full list for this year just in case I’ve missed anyone.” Nicole took the notepad that Nedley handed her and furiously started scribbling down names, she crossed a few out as she went – no doubt deciding that they couldn’t be involved.

“How’s Chrissy?” Waverly had to distract herself, she couldn’t keep staring at the ever growing list of people who might want to hurt the person she loved.

“Good, busy! Cooper’s starting preschool this year though, so she’ll finally get some time to herself again.” Nedley beamed, Chrissy had always been his pride and joy and when she gave birth to a little boy, Nedley had been over the moon. “You should go visit sometime, I know she’d love that.”

“I keep meaning to…hopefully soon!”

“Here, I think that’s almost all of them.” Nicole handed the notepad back to Nedley, his proud, fatherly smile slipping, and he was right back to Sherriff Nedley.

His eyes scanned the list, he seemed to get stuck on one spot on the page and his eyes lifted to appraise both Waverly and Nicole across from him. “I knew you two were involved…I didn’t realise that you had also been a client. You were investigating Champ?”

“Uh, yes sir. Waverly hired me before their divorce.” Nicole leaned forward in her chair, Waverly could see the cogs turning in her head and she knew what she was going to say before she even said it. “Do you think he could be responsible?”

Waverly felt her stomach bottom out. Was this all her fault? Had she brought all of this on Nicole?

“That’s not what I’m saying. I’m saying we will need to consider every possibility and I understand it might be hard but please, leave this investigation to us.” Nedley said seriously.

Neither he nor Nicole seemed to have noticed Waverly’s moment of pure panic. It had to be someone else…Champ was inconsiderate, selfish even, but he wasn’t dangerous.

“The best chance you have of being able to press charges against whoever is doing this, is if _ we _ are the ones to prove it.”

Nicole’s jaw clenched tight as she nodded, it looked almost painful for her to agree and as they walked hand in hand out of the station, Nicole’s grip was leaning over the edge of too tight.

“I’m going to have to get myself a car until my insurance comes through…I’m screwed if I don’t have one for work.” Nicole had already started searching the internet on her phone before they’d made it out onto the street. Waverly covered it with her palm as she pulled Nicole to a stop.

“What if you just took some time off? Surely it would be warranted.” Part of Waverly knew it was a selfish suggestion, she didn’t even want to let Nicole out of her sight let alone be back at work where this whole situation had started.

“Waves…I only just started making decent money doing what I love. I can’t risk losing clients, ruining my reputation because of this.”

“I know…”

“I promise I’m going to be more careful, now I know who to look out for it would be hard not to!”

“And what if it’s not Champ?” Waverly said carefully, she knew full well that Nicole had already locked onto the idea, but the more Waverly thought about it, she couldn’t help feel that Champ couldn’t possibly care enough about her to go to all this trouble.

What would be the point? It wasn’t like he was ever going to win Waverly back.

“I’ll still be careful and I’ll check in every hour or so,” Nicole leaned down to kiss her softly. Waverly dragged it out as long as she could, not willing to let the moment end when she knew it would mean they were parting ways for now. “Are you meeting Wynonna?”

“Yeah, I want to get as much time in before she and Dolls leave.”

Nicole frowned, “Has she told you they’re leaving?”

Waverly shook her head; she wasn’t going to live in a fantasy. “Not yet…but it’s only a matter of time.” 

Wynonna had never wanted to stay before, why would now be any different?

Her only hope was that this time, Wynonna might actually stay in touch…maybe this time she would actually visit or ask Waverly to come visit her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seems like they're not quite done with Nicole yet...
> 
> You can follow me on Twitter - [@JNSbeth](https://twitter.com/JNSbeth)  



	16. Sixteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've come to the penultimate chapter of this fic! 
> 
> This week, Wynonna and Nicole bond over their mutual distaste for Champ. 
> 
> Thanks to [Lucky](https://twitter.com/LuckyWantsTo) for beta-duties!

Nicole spent the subsequent days fighting against every urge in her body to not just investigate Champ herself.

It only got harder when Dolls was called back to work, his level-headed energy going with him and Wynonna’s rather chaotic nature sticking around.

Wynonna did not share her partner’s inclination for listening to authority figures. Clearly, since she hadn’t followed the order to return for an assignment and, a few days later, burst into Nicole’s office to ask what the hell Nicole thought she was doing just sitting behind her desk.

“Uh…” Nicole eyed Jeremy behind his own desk, he looked as confused as she felt. “Working?”

“Duh,” Wynonna rolled her eyes, “Why aren’t you out trying to prove Champ is the one responsible?” 

“Sheriff Nedley asked me not to…” Nicole tried her best not to pout, but the laugh that escaped Wynonna’s lips proved how badly she had failed.

“Good thing I was never very good at listening to that man. Come on, let’s go!”

Nicole almost stood up immediately, her desperate need to find out if Champ was guilty only needing the tiniest nudge to get her to ignore what she had been asked to do. She hesitated though, Waverly’s voice clear as day in her mind. “I told Waverly I was going to be careful…I promised her.”

“Look, normally I’d threaten to punch you if you even thought about breaking a promise to my sister, but this is different!”

“What if it’s not him?” Nicole had tried to think of anyone else who might be responsible, and even if Waverly wasn’t convinced Champ could plausibly care enough to do anything like this, no one else seemed particularly likely.

Nicole only knew one thing for sure, she would go to extraordinary lengths for Waverly…maybe Champ would too?

“Yeah, and what if it is? What if he decides going after you isn’t enough?” Wynonna slammed her hands down onto Nicole’s desk.

The intensity in her eyes and what Nicole thought Wynonna might be getting at, genuinely scared her. “What if he goes after her next?”

That was all Nicole needed to hear. “Jeremy, I’m going out.”

It felt a little odd following almost the exact same routine Nicole had when she first took Waverly on as a client, this time with Wynonna in tow and in her sadly more compact replacement car.

Champ appeared to be up to his usual behaviour, although now with even less care for who saw him…if that was even remotely possible. The girl at the diner where he liked to grab lunch still seemed just as uninterested with his advances.

They did need to be far more careful than Nicole had been previously, at least she was keeping that promise to Waverly. Champ was now well aware of who Nicole was, in relation to Waverly anyway…and depending on his guilt, possibly that she was the one who made his divorce a sure thing.

The pair remained at a smart distance, even while waiting outside his work for him to finish up for the day. It was certainly a different experience being on what was essentially a job with Wynonna instead of Dolls, like she’d grown happily accustomed to over the past few weeks.

Wynonna had much less partiality for peace and quiet, but it did give Nicole more of a chance to get to know the sister of the woman she was becoming more sure was _ the one _ every day. 

Not that she would ever say such a thing to Wynonna. Even if Nicole was still just getting to know her, she knew for sure it would only earn her an eye roll.

“Is this really all you do all day?” Wynonna groaned, fidgeting once again with the dials on Nicole’s car stereo. Nicole reached over and slapped her hand away, just like she had every other time she’d done so.

“Not _ all _ day, every day. Don’t you have to do surveillance for work too?”

Wynonna shrugged, turning a smirk towards Nicole. “I usually take a nap and leave the boring stuff like that to Dolls,”

Whether or not Wynonna was serious, Nicole found the idea of Dolls ever actually being okay with that amusing. “He must really like you,”

“Yeah…I-”

“Hold on, he’s on the move again.” Nicole hated to interrupt what she felt might have been a real bonding moment, she wasn’t about to risk losing track of Champ.

He jumped in his truck once he’d said his goodbyes the co-workers he walked out with. They followed him through the streets of Purgatory, Nicole thought maybe he’d spend his evening with one of the women he’d been seeing while still married to Waverly, or perhaps stop in at Pussy Willows for a drink.

Unfortunately, he took a few turns and led them to right outside Shorty’s. Nicole’s grip on her steering wheel tightened at the mere thought of him being anywhere near Waverly after what he’d pulled at Curtis’ wake.

“Waves working today?”

“Unfortunately.”

Nicole found a spot outside the bar, she took a few moments to let him actually walk into the building and calm herself down. Wynonna appeared to be doing the same and Nicole found solace in the fact that she wasn’t alone, she knew Waverly would have mentioned Champ’s vain attempt to charm her. 

Thankfully upon entering the establishment, they could see Champ being served by the proprietor himself while Waverly busied herself at the other end of the bar. He had clearly made no friend in Shorty over the years, he kept the transaction short and stared Champ down until he walked away with his drink. At least for the time being, any chance of him bothering Waverly was slim.

Wynonna dragged her over to sit at the bar, she made sure to position herself with a clear line of sight to Champ and his drinking buddies.

“Well, this is a nice surprise,” Waverly smiled wide as she rested her elbows on the bar in front of them, cradling her chin in her palms. Her eyes glued to Nicole and all of the anger that had built up since Champ had dared to walk into the bar dissolved under her tender gaze. “Hey baby,”

“Hey,” Nicole smiled back but the guilt that she and Wynonna were there for a reason that would likely upset her quickly reared its head. She promised no more secrets. “We followed Champ here.” 

Wynonna slapped her arm and Waverly instantly turned a scowl towards her sister. “Good going, Haught.”

“We promised no more secrets,” Nicole hissed, rubbing the sting out of her arm. “Just wanted to make sure he wasn’t up to anything suspicious…and I’m being careful, I promise.”

Waverly sighed, reaching over the bar to take a hold of her hand and purposely ignoring Wynonna’s scoff. “You better be…do you still think it’s him?”

“I…maybe, don’t tell Nedley what we’re doing, okay?”

“Fine…but only if you stay out of trouble!” Waverly said seriously. Nicole lifted Waverly’s hand to her lips, pressing a kiss to her knuckles as a promise. “Since you’re here, can I get you something to eat?”

Nicole ordered a small portion of fries and Wynonna, despite Waverly’s look of slight disapproval, sidestepped solid food in favour of a double shot of whiskey.

While Waverly got on with her job, serving the steadily growing number of other patrons, Nicole decided she should probably check in on her own. Nothing of immediate concern had happened at the office since she left but Jeremy did mention the number of case files he’d compiled today alone.

As she threw her last fry in her mouth, Nicole came to the frustrating conclusion that Champ wasn’t doing anything remotely suspicious while he got drunk with his friends. In fact, Nicole was beginning to doubt that he had anything at all to do with what had been going on.

“This is pointless, I have _ actual _ work I should be doing.”

“It does look like he’s settling in for the night,” Wynonna nodded, her eyes still narrowed in Champ’s direction. Clearly, she wasn’t of the same mindset as Nicole. “I’ll hang here, make sure he doesn’t try anything with Waves.”

“Thanks,” Nicole might no longer have Champ pinned as the one responsible, but she certainly did not put it past him to get over familiar again after a few more drinks.

Nicole called Waverly over once she’d finished serving her latest customer. “I’ve got to get some work done, I’ll see you at your place later?”

“Can’t wait,” Waverly quickly pulled Nicole across the bar top, kissing her hard in goodbye. Nicole almost forgot she’d been about to leave.

“Bye baby,” Nicole kissed Waverly once more before forcing herself to leave.

Jeremy was just leaving the office when Nicole returned, a good few hours after he was contractually obliged to be there.

“Hey, I left some of the more interesting cases on your desk for you to look at when you get a chance.”

“Thank you,” Nicole already felt bad for leaving him alone in the office pretty much all day, even more so now that he’d stuck around well into his free time just to do work that she _ really _ should have been helping with. “I promise I’m going to add some overtime to your paycheck next week!”

“Don’t worry about it,” Jeremy waved her off with a genuine smile. She really needed to give him a raise. “Don’t stay too late!”

She’d just have a quick look at the potential new cases before calling it a night. She could usually tell from Jeremy’s notes whether he thought the case was worth taking or not, she should manage to get through them before Waverly would be finished her shift.

The buzzing woke her slowly, too slowly to figure what the noise was before it stopped.

Her phone.

She realised she must have fallen asleep reading through the cases as she peeled her face off of her desk.

“Stupid,” Nicole muttered to herself, stretching her neck out gently. All the recovering she’d done since the whiplash felt like it had completely vanished.

Reaching for her phone, she read the notifications. One missed called from Waverly and a text from Wynonna.

_ Champ left like an hour ago. Didn’t even look at Waverly before he did but might have had something to do with me sitting at the bar…either way, I walked her home before I caught a ride out to the homestead. _

Nicole breathed a sigh of relief before calling Waverly back.

“Hey baby, sorry. I fell asleep at my desk. I’ll be over soon!” Nicole rushed out, she knew Waverly would probably be worried since she hadn’t heard from her in hours.

“Good, I _ had _ planned to surprise you in bed…”

Nicole swallowed hard, all pain in her neck forgotten at the possibilities running through her mind, “What kind of surprise?”

“I think you know…”

“I’m leaving now,” Nicole got to her feet quickly, smiling wide at the chuckle she heard from Waverly as she hung up.

Rushing towards the door, she stopped in her tracks when a horrid smell assaulted her nostrils. It was definitely coming from the small trash can under Jeremy’s desk. _ Dammit Robin. _

He had a lovely habit of bring Jeremy all sorts of weird and wonderful food for him to try on his lunch…Jeremy just happened to not enjoy all of them. Far too often he’d drop them in his trash and forget to take it out before leaving for the day.

As tempted as Nicole was to just leave it, let him deal with the foul stench in the morning, considering how strong it was right now…by morning it would be unbearable. Nicole couldn’t be _ that _ cruel.

Nicole jogged down the back stairs, trashcan in hand, over to the dumpster in the alley behind the office. She quickly deposited the offending items in, keeping her face at a safe enough distance not to get hit with any more of the stench.

Before she could turn back to the stairs, get her things and go to the one place she really wanted to be, she heard movement behind her.

For a moment she was frozen, the last time she had come across an unexpected visitor back there it had been the start of something wonderful…she had a terrible sense that this wasn’t going to be anything like that.

She gripped the metal rim of the trash can, a pretty shoddy self-defence tool but it was all she had. The noise…like someone was rifling through a bag, sounded close and Nicole was not about to be taken by surprise.

Turning around, the stink of lighter fluid finally hit her, and she knew she didn’t have much of a choice; she was not about to let them get away with anything else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter to go, see you next week! 
> 
> You can follow me on Twitter - [@JNSbeth](https://twitter.com/JNSbeth)  



	17. Seventeen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well we've come to the end of yet another fic, it always feels like these pass me by so quickly but I'm guessing after last weeks ending, you probably just want to know what happened! 
> 
> As always, endless thanks to [Lucky](https://twitter.com/LuckyWantsTo) for being the best beta! 
> 
> Happy reading!

Waverly’s heart raced until the moment her eyes finally landed on Nicole. It calmed for mere seconds though, since Nicole was sitting in the back of an ambulance, holding an icepack to her jaw while an EMT wiped at the blood on her forehead.

She’d already been panicked before but _ jesus. _ What in the hell happened?

The moment Nicole caught sight of Waverly forcing her way past the police officers, as if they were about to stop her from getting to her obviously injured girlfriend, she looked positively sheepish.

“It’s not as bad as it looks, I swear!” Nicole held up her hands, no doubt hoping the gesture would appease what Waverly knew was a furious look on her face.

Lucky for Nicole, Waverly wasn’t irate with _ her. _ That anger lay solely with the man she had been unfortunate enough to once call her husband.

Waverly was seething, how could he? How dare he?! “Where is he?”

“Baby…” Nicole stood, quickly murmuring an apology to the woman tending to her wound before reaching out for Waverly’s hands. She hadn’t even noticed how tightly she had clenched them into fists until Nicole attempted to pry them loose. “They took him down to the station. Standard procedure when someone gets arrested.”

Nicole gave up trying to force Waverly’s hands out of their fists, her own finding Waverly’s cheeks instead. The touch so soft, her eyes even softer as she stared into Waverly’s own.

“He’s gone, Waves…and I’m okay, I promise.”

Waverly broke like a dam, collapsing into Nicole’s chest as tears sprung from her eyes. Nicole’s arms encircled her, soothing her with gentle strokes up and down her back until she managed to get her breathing under control.

“You’re okay?” Waverly asked softly, needing more than anything to just hear Nicole say it again.

Nicole pulled back, looking straight into Waverly’s eyes as she nodded. “He managed to get one pretty good punch in but that’s it. My jaw’s a little tender, I’ll be good as new in a couple days.”

Waverly’s hands moved almost of their own accord, gently tracing along the edges of a bruise just barely beginning to form. Nicole, thankfully, humoured her and allowed her to keep inspecting. The source of the blood on her forehead was nothing more than a scratch really, and the blood had mostly dried already…

“I asked her to clean me up a little, I didn’t want to scare you.”

“I was already scared!” Waverly huffed, “You try getting a call from your girlfriend telling you that your ex-husband just tried to burn down her office, but she’d managed to subdue him and get a passer-by to call the cops!”

“I know…I’m sorry I scared you…” Nicole leaned down, gently placing her forehead against Waverly’s as she fought off even more tears.

Nicole shouldn’t be the one apologising for anything…

Since they knew for sure now that Nicole’s apartment was safe, Waverly drove them both there once the EMTs had given Nicole the all clear. Waverly had stood on in silence as they did a final onceover, making sure there weren’t any signs of a concussion.

She didn’t utter a single word until they were inside Nicole’s place, Waverly planning to head straight to Nicole’s room until she was held back with a soft grip around her wrist.

“Waves…say something,”

She shook her head, all the words she wanted to say felt sullied, she felt entirely unworthy to even think them now. Nicole took a step closer, the word _ please _ spoken in the unsteadiness of her breath.

“This is my fault…all of it. You’re hurt because of me, your car is a write off, your office very nearly was as well and…you could have _ died _ Nicole. If you had still been in there, you would have died!”

Waverly’s heart broke at the truth of it all, she loved Nicole so damn much and yet none of this would have happened if Waverly had never asked her for help, if she had never met Nicole none of this would have ever happened.

“I never should have asked you to investigate Champ…I should’ve just-“

“Should’ve just, what? Stayed with him? Sold the Homestead just to pay for a lawyer and let him force his way into half of your and Wynonna’s inheritance?!” There was anger in Nicole’s eyes, but Waverly knew it wasn’t directed at her, “Don’t tell me you actually think that would have been better…”

Waverly couldn’t prevent the tears from returning as she held Nicole’s face in her hands. “You would have been safe…you never would have gotten hurt. You’d be better-”

“Don’t tell me I’d be better off if I’d never met you,” A couple of tears began down Nicole’s cheeks too, “Please don’t, because I’d go through all of this again, _ every single second, _ just for you. Don’t you know that?”

Waverly couldn’t hold herself back for another moment, pressing into Nicole’s lips so quickly that she almost certainly hurt her sensitive jaw, but there wasn’t a single noise of complaint as she deepened the kiss. It was hungry and desperate and everything that Waverly wanted for the rest of her life.

“I do know…” Waverly managed to pant, their frantic kisses slowing so they could both catch their breaths. “I’d go through everything again, even Champ, if you were waiting for me on the other end.”

“I wish you never had to know that there are people in this world who don’t care about you…or only care when it suits them, but then I’d never have met you. I know it’s selfish…”

Nicole leaned closer, her nose gently running along Waverly’s own before she connected their lips in an ardent kiss. Waverly forgot every negative association the word selfish ever had.

If Nicole was her consolation for learning how much of a shitticket Champ was, then she got pretty damn lucky.

Waverly had a feeling she knew where Nicole’s eager kisses and roaming hands were leading them, although considering she had literally just been in a physical altercation, it came as a bit of a surprise.

“Are you sure you’re okay to-” The raised eyebrow that Nicole replied with was all Waverly needed to know, Nicole wanted - maybe even _ needed _ \- this and Waverly thought she might just need it too.

Nicole walked her back, kissing a line of fire down her throat, the whole journey to the bedroom. Waverly had already begun divesting herself of the layers that were separating them from each other, and with quick hands, Nicole finished the job before starting on her own.

The angry bruise that marred Nicole’s ribs seemed even darker now; it had been healing well but no doubt her fight hadn’t done it any good. Waverly moved closer, wishing that the soft kisses she peppered across it could be the salve she desperately wanted them to be. She would have to be careful, not let herself get too carried away because she knew Nicole would undoubtedly neglect to tell her if the pain got any worse.

The magnitude of what had almost happened to Nicole hit Waverly over and over as Nicole’s hands and mouth reminded her that Nicole was still right here. Despite all her doubts on whether or not she had been worth all this trouble, Nicole was there showing Waverly how much she wanted her. 

Having Nicole’s body pressed against her own was the only thing pacifying the urge to cry all over again, Nicole seemed to sense it too. She was always more than attentive when they had sex, but tonight felt different, tonight Nicole’s touch carried an intensity that Waverly had never felt before.

As the shudders from another of the innumerable climaxes Waverly had relished in began to wane, Nicole’s forehead slick with sweat, rested against her own as she caught her breath. It was clear that Nicole was slipping towards exhaustion and as much as it appeared she was far from content to call it a night, Waverly knew they had to.

“Baby…” Waverly caught Nicole’s wrist before it could get any closer to her now overly sensitive center. She was worn out, and she hadn’t been the one doing most of the work…despite multiple attempts to gain control of the situation from Nicole. “I can’t…not tonight, I feel like I’m going to pass out.”

Nicole’s breath was finally starting to settle as she lay her head beside Waverly’s, her body still flush at her side with an arm keep Waverly close. “I’m sorry…I just don’t want to forget this feeling…”

“What feeling?” Waverly questioned softly, her hand coming to rest against Nicole’s flushed cheek.

“Lucky,” Nicole sighed happily, her lips finding Waverly’s for an unhurried kiss that almost had Waverly regretting slowing things down. “I am so lucky I met you.”

Despite everything in her head that told her to argue, Waverly smiled. If Nicole felt lucky to have met her even after all this then she couldn’t dispute that. She felt lucky too, every single day that Nicole was by her side.

Just because it hadn’t been a perfect start, or an easy journey, didn’t mean where they were right now, wasn’t exactly where they should be. If Waverly never married Champ who’s to say she ever would have had cause to meet Nicole. If she had never realised Champ was no good for her, she never would have known what it felt like to be loved by someone like Nicole.

There were plenty of things that Waverly was certain she would be better of not knowing but Nicole Haught was not, could _ never _ be one of those things.

  
_ ** Three months later ** _

According to Nedley, it took approximately forty-five seconds of sitting in front of him for Champ to confess to everything. As soon as he realised that he could potentially be charged with attempted murder he broke down in tears. Apparently, he had no idea that Nicole was inside…and considering the late hour and the alcohol content of his blood, that wasn’t exactly hard to believe.

In the end, he was sentenced to twelve months community service. Nicole wasn’t sure that it would actually teach him anything but there was certainly something extremely satisfying about seeing him pick up trash in that bright orange vest. The fact that the story had made the news and had Nicole’s phone ringing almost non-stop was also something that Nicole was definitely taking as a win.

Unfortunately, he ended up picking up said trash on Waverly’s street at least once a week. Nicole didn’t know if it was mere coincidence or if he purposefully chose that street to be tasked with, but she knew it was infuriating Waverly.

It was always obvious the days that she had seen him, Nicole did her best to take Waverly’s mind off of it but seeing him was a reminder that her girlfriend really didn’t need. Firstly of everything he had ever done while they were married, and secondly what he had very nearly managed to do to Nicole.

Nicole had been considering something for a little over a month and when Waverly emphatically announced she’d had enough to move somewhere he wouldn’t be able to just happen upon; Nicole’s mind was made up.

“Move in with me?”

“What?” Waverly immediately stopped her pacing in Nicole’s living room, “You want me to move in here?”

“No…not here.” Nicole got to her feet, quickly moving to stand in front of Waverly with hope in her chest and a smile she hoped didn’t come off as pleading. “I’m making enough to actually afford somewhere nice now, maybe even a house…but it’d only make sense to have all that space if I was able to share it with someone.”

“Are you serious?”

Nicole swallowed hard, Waverly looked shocked and she was finding it difficult to tell if it was in a good way or an _ oh god, this is way too soon _ way. She’d already said the words, there was no backing down now.

“I’m completely serious.”

“What if…” Waverly bit down on her bottom lip, Nicole’s eyes focussing in on the action immediately. If she was about to say no, Nicole wasn’t sure how she would handle it. “What if we moved to the Homestead? Fix it up, together?”

“You want to move back there?”

“I always thought I’d move back there eventually…” Waverly continued to chew on her lip, was she worried Nicole wouldn’t like the idea? “If it’s not what you want, we can forget I ever said anything-”

“No…I just didn’t realise it was something you’d thought about,” Nicole used her thumb to gently pull the lip Waverly was still worrying between her teeth free. “I think I’d like living outside the city.”

Waverly’s smile glowed and Nicole didn’t even try to tamp down the urge to kiss her senseless. Waverly wanted to live with her, wanted to renovate her childhood home and make it their own.

Nicole was still reeling from the decisions she and Waverly had made the night before, getting out of their leases as soon as possible and getting started on building their home _ together. _

It almost didn’t bother her that she had more emails than she’d ever be able to answer in one day and Jeremy looked so stressed out he might genuinely be considering putting in his resignation.

A knock on the door brought them both out of their respective tasks, a combined groan at being interrupted when they’d both just managed to get back to work after the last visitor.

Before either of them could get to their feet and answer it, Wynonna let herself in and sat herself in front of Nicole.

“Hey,” Wynonna said easily, like she hadn’t just been gone for nearly a month. At least this time she’d actually kept in touch with Waverly.

“Hey, yourself…does Waverly know you’re back?”

“Not yet, figured I’d stop by before I go surprise her.” Wynonna smiled, the excitement of getting to surprise her sister clear in her eyes. “How’s business?”

“Busy!”

“Crazy!”

Nicole and Jeremy answered simultaneously, she knew he was feeling the pressure just like she was, but she also knew he was in this just as much as she was. She’d promised she was finally going to hire someone else, it was essential now more than ever.

“I figured, all that free publicity must have been a godsend!”

“Well, yes and no…we’re getting calls from all over now, I’ve had to turn down more clients than I’ve accepted.” It wasn’t exactly a bad problem to have but with an extra pair of hands, she could build her business beyond what she ever could have imagined. “Don’t know anyone who’s looking for a job, do you?”

“Well…” Wynonna slowly nodded, and Nicole’s eyebrows leapt up her forehead. _ “I _ might be in need of a job.”

“What happened to working with Dolls?”

“Our boss was just waiting for a reason to let me go, she never really wanted me there in the first place.”

“And what reason did she get?”

“I told her the truth about me and Dolls. That we’re together…officially. She fired me…mainly ‘cause I told her to go fuck herself if she had a problem with it.” Wynonna grinned impishly, anyone else and Nicole might not have actually believed it was true.

“Jesus, Wynonna…” Nicole did not want to be around when Wynonna told Waverly that. “So, you’re staying here? Like, actually staying?”

Wynonna let out a long, steady sigh. “Yeah…I think I’ve been gone long enough.”

“And you and Dolls?” Nicole tried to keep her smile to a minimum, the idea of Wynonna moving back here would make Waverly incredibly happy but there was no way Wynonna was thrilled at having to part ways with someone she obviously cared for. 

“If you’d be willing to take me on four days a week, I figure we can make long distance work.” Wynonna shrugged, the slightest blush colouring her cheeks. “What’s a couple hours when you love someone, right?” 

“Right,” Nicole smiled wide in agreement, “And you’re serious about the job?”

Wynonna nodded, slowly and sincerely, “I know you probably need some time to think about it, come find me at Shorty’s later?”

“Sure,” Nicole promised, although in reality she didn’t need any time to think about it.

Waverly’s sister or not, Nicole couldn’t possibly say no to her. She could actually see herself working well with Wynonna…once she got used to Nicole not letting her get away with all the things Dolls did, anyway.

Plus, it would make Waverly so unbelievably happy to know that Wynonna had a job to keep her going now that she’d decided to finally come home, and Nicole could never deny Waverly that.

When Nicole eventually made it to Shorty’s, Jeremy coming too - at her insistence - since it was going to turn into celebratory drinks for their newest colleague, she was sure she’d never seen Waverly happier…and she didn’t even know the rest of the good news yet.

It was beautiful to see, Waverly tucked into her sisters side on one side of the booth, Gus on the other and all with beaming smiles. _ Family. _ One that Nicole hoped she wasn’t imagining the feeling of being accepted into with open arms. 

Nicole pulled Jeremy over to the bar and bought a round of drinks, unnoticed still by the trio engaged in cheerful banter. They managed to get all the way upto the booth before any of the attention fell on them, Waverly jumping out of her seat to pull Nicole into a kiss the moment she noticed her.

“Hey baby, did you hear?” Waverly grinned between her and Wynonna, Nicole couldn’t help but laugh softly at how giddy her girlfriend was.

“I did…and I’ve got a little news of my own too.” Nicole motioned for Waverly to sit, she helped Jeremy pass out the drinks before joining them around the table and raising her glass, waiting for the others to follow. “I’d just like formally welcome Wynonna back to Purgatory _ and _ congratulate her on becoming the newest employee of N. H. Investigations.”

It seemed like a huge weight had been lifted with the heaviness of the sigh that left Wynonna; had she really been worried Nicole would say no?

Waverly’s grip on Nicole’s thigh tightened immediately, a gleeful cheer erupting from everyone around the table at the news. Wynonna gently clinked her glass against Nicole’s first and the gratitude in her eyes was nearly overwhelming. Thankfully the others quickly joined in before Nicole could do something to embarrass Wynonna, like pulling her into a hug.

Jeremy didn’t have the same hesitation, standing and pulling Wynonna to her feet so he could wrap his arms around her. “Welcome to the team, Wynonna.”

“Thanks,” Wynonna, surprisingly, let him enjoy the moment, only shrugging out of the hug once it was clear Jeremy wouldn’t be upset by it being cut short. “We do need to have a serious conversation about the name though,”

Nicole frowned, praying she hadn’t just made a terrible decision. “The name of what?”

“N. H. Investigation…seriously? It’s just not catchy enough!”

“You do realise I’m hiring you as my _ employee _ and not my partner, right?”

“Yeah, we’ll see about that.” Wynonna shrugged, far too confident for Nicole’s liking.

Before she could even consider a response, Waverly leaned heavily into her side, taking her arm and wrapping it around herself. Nicole swallowed the frustration at Wynonna’s obvious ploy for a reaction, turning her attention to the woman beside her instead.

Nicole leaned down to press a kiss to the top of Waverly’s head and smiling at the content little sigh that escaped her. She could learn to deal with Wynonna’s ribbing if Waverly’s happiness was the outcome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has kept up with this fic, my new job doesn't leave me with a great deal of free time so I'm not sure when I'm going to have another fic written but the more bts stuff we get for S4, the more inspired I get so who knows! 
> 
> In the mean time, you can follow me on twitter for the occasional, mildly entertaining tweet - [@JNSbeth](https://twitter.com/JNSbeth)  



End file.
